Dynasty Series 13: Ties that bind
by ss9
Summary: Continuation of Series 12: Blood Lines. Now that Blake and Alexis have come to a realisation about their true feelings can they overcome the obstacles of the past or will ghosts long thought dead rise up to destroy them?
1. Episode 1: Something Old

Series 13: Ties that Bind

Episode 1: Something Old

As he turned his car down the long winding drive Blake Carrington couldn't help but admire the changes in the scenery. Autumn was most definitely here, there was a certain bite to the air this morning and the remaining leaves were dusky shades of red, orange and brown.

It was the sort of morning that made you feel glad to be alive, and after his recent scare at Amanda's funeral, and the resulting consequences…most importantly his tentative new understanding with Alexis, Blake couldn't help but feel enthused and full of vigour. Of course that might have be more to do with his current destination than the crisp fresh air.

Parking in front of the large single story ranch house Blake glanced at his watch. He was early. Quite a bit early in fact but when he had woken up Blake hadn't been able stay away any longer. The urge to see Alexis, to reassure himself that he hadn't just imagined their conversation the night before. That Alexis really did return his feelings, and it wasn't just wishful thinking on his part...Besides Alexis had invited him to breakfast, and it wasn't like she had set a time.

Still seven thirty was perhaps a little early…

Reaching the front door Blake rapped sharply, only momentarily wondering if anyone would be up yet, before the door opened and a serene Mr Lin appeared. If he was surprised by Blake's early arrival Alexis's houseman was the picture of eastern calm and professionalism and it didn't show on his face.

"Ah Mr Carrington Mrs Colby did say to expect you this morning…She hasn't appeared as yet this morning but if you would care to follow me to the living room I will tell her you are here."

Thanking Lin Blake followed him into the house tugging nervously at his cuffs as he was left alone to wait, perching awkwardly on the edge of the sofa.

"Grandpa!" Startled Blake whirled around, backing up as first a pyjama clad LB barrelled over to him with Lauren hot on his heels. "Did you come to take me to school?"

"No I…"

"LB let Grandpa breathe." Fallon strode in, a smile playing about her lips as she watched her son clamber all over Blake completely oblivious to his grandfather's protest.

"No LB but I am joining you for breakfast." Blake replied when his grandson's face fell.

"Great you can sit next to me Grandpa!" LB exclaimed grabbing Blake's hand and half dragging him towards the dining room.

"Actually LB I think you will find Grandpa and I have other plans for breakfast."

Turning around Blake couldn't contain his smile nor his gasp of surprise, there stood in the doorway dressed in fitted jeans and riding boots and with a patented teasing smirk playing about her lips was Alexis.

"So when did that happen?"

Startled by the sudden question Fallon Carrington Colby almost spilt the coffee she was pouring all over the tablecloth. "Good Morning to you too Jackson." She quipped with a smile as the handsome stud manager rolled his eyes before moving to take the seat opposite. At least he was a welcome distraction from LB and his sulking.

"Good Morning Fallon…now how about answering my question…Alexis and Blake…they looked…" Jackson broke off his blue eyes narrowing as he struggled to find the right word, in the end settling for the best he could manage. "I don't know…different…more friendlier…"

"Friendlier, is that even a word?" Fallon questioned a smirk playing about her lips as Jackson's scowl deepened at her teasing. "Just what exactly are you trying to imply Jackson?"

"I'm not implying anything Fallon." Jackson huffed. "But I have eyes and something was different there…they looked at each other more and Carrington insisted on helping Alexis mount up even though to my knowledge the lady has never needed any help in that department."

"Perhaps Daddy was just being a gentleman?" Fallon countered, her attention distracted by LB who pushed his half eaten bowel of cereal away and began to rock on his chair. "You know you might try it occasionally….LB would you stop that…"

"Funny lady, now spill what's happened?"

"What makes you think I know anything?" Fallon countered whilst glaring at LB who was ignoring her warning and continued to rock on his chair, scowling up his mother from beneath his eyebrows.

"They are your parents!"

"Which doesn't mean they inform me about every little detail." Fallon retorted reaching out to help Lauren peel her fruit before thawing slightly at the pleading expression on Jackson's face.

"Look I honestly don't know anything…well other than Daddy was invited to breakfast after Mother stayed on at the hospital last night after the rest of us left. I do know she gave him a lift home and I am guessing, just guessing mind, from something Mother muttered that her and Dex are over for good…but exactly what that means for Mummy and Daddy…Your guess is as good as mine."

"But if you had to guess?" Jackson pushed, his handsome face unusually serious. "Would you say they are back together?"

Shrugging her shoulders Fallon paused before answering. "Something has changed. I guess when they are ready they will tell people but until they do I for one won't make anything more difficult for them by speculating. If they are getting back together then it won't be easy and I imagine they probably would prefer it if certain people didn't find out too soon."

"You mean Dexter?"

"And Krystle." Fallon added. "Even though she isn't in a relationship with Daddy anymore I doubt she would want him to reconcile with Mummy…"

"That's because she still loves him." Jackson muttered shaking his head in annoyance. "He treated her like a fool and still she would take him back."

"You sound jealous…" Fallon remarked pointedly a flash of jealousy souring her face.

"Not jealous, concerned for a friend!" Jackson retorted yet Fallon remained less than convinced. "Krystle deserves to know the truth…she shouldn't find out by accident."

"Oh and I suppose you're just the man to tell her?"

Sighing Jackson leant back in his chair staring down Fallon's glare with a composed look of his own. His hand reaching out and grabbing the back of LB's chair bringing the chair back onto all four feet with a sound bang.

"Hey get off!" LB all but screeched glaring up at Jackson's composed face.

"Your mother told you to stop and it was annoying!"

Pouting LB returned Jackson's gaze. "I don't have to listen to you…you're not my father…you are just staff!" He added pompously, shrinking back in his chair when Jackson leant down and eyeballed him and his Mother exclaimed in horror at his cheek.

"I may work with your grandmother Blake but I am still a guest in this house and a grown up and as such you will treat me with respect…perhaps if your father was doing his job then you wouldn't be such a rude spoilt little boy?"

"Jackson!"

"I say it like I see it." Jackson retorted to Fallon's protest. "Now if you will excuse me…"

"Off to sooth poor Krystle?" Fallon added pettily. "You really can't resist playing the hero can you Jackson?"

Shaking his head Jackson paused long enough to pick up a square of toast from Fallon's abandoned plate, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Funny Fallon I don't recall you complaining when you were my damsel in distress?"

"So what do you think?"

Pausing Blake considered his next words carefully. For the last hour Blake had followed faithfully on Alexis's heels as she led him from one room into another. He been treated to a whistle stop tour of bare plastered rooms, some still with wiring poking out in random places. All the while Alexis had been a whirling dervish of excited chatter as she gushed about the marble she was having fitted here or the floor tiling that was being laid there.

It had certainly not been what Blake had been expecting when Alexis had first dragged him out of the ranch earlier that morning. The jeans and riding boots had given him a clue, one that had been bang on the money when Alexis had led him out to her stables and two waiting horses. Although to be honest Blake would have been happy enough just to watch her walk in front of him in those jeans all morning.

Their ride in the early morning air with the beautiful countryside of Colby Acres laid out around them had been wonderful. Just spending time alone with Alexis without this dreadful sense of regret weighing him down had been magical. They had talked about everything and nothing, the children, the weather, Alexis had even regaled him with the amusing exploits of her current secretary who it seems had got himself into some hot water over an illicit affair with a Russian ballet dancer.

So when Alexis had told him she had something very special to show him the last thing Blake had been expecting was this…

Clearing his throat Blake took one look at the rapidly fading look of patience on Alexis's face, realising he had to say something before that patience finally ran out. "It's a beautiful house…"

"But?" Alexis's voice was noticeably cool and clipped her eyes narrowing as Blake squirmed under her gaze.

She had been so excited to show Blake her pet project. Alexis had poured so much of her creative energies into the new house. Dex hadn't been particularly interested, one house was as good as another, and considering the roof didn't even leak Dex hadn't seen the point in building a new one….

Certainly not for the amount of money this one was costing her.

Yet Alexis had thought Blake would be different. He had taken a keen interest in the renovation of the mansion back in the day. As a young couple they had whiled away many an evening discussing the smallest changes to their home…it had been something special between them…perhaps she had been foolish to try and recapture that…yet Blake's cool reaction to something that she had poured so much of herself into hurt.

"No I mean it." Blake insisted swallowing nervously. "It's a beautiful unique house and you have done a remarkable job…I can see your taste and style everywhere and I imagine you will more than double your return…perhaps you should go into construction and renovation professionally?"

"…Double my return?…" Alexis frown only increased. "I don't think you understand Blake I built this house for myself and for Fallon and the children…This is a home, my home, not an investment."

"But…"

"But what?" Alexis demanded.

"I thought…" Blake began his nerves only increasing as Alexis's glare intensified. "Well you said you love me and I love you and I thought…I mean I know we haven't really talked about it but we both want to be together, don't we?

"Yes of course."

"So…"

"So what?" Alexis snapped her patience for Blake's prevaricating coming quickly to the end.

Sighing Blake reached for her hand, relieved when despite her coolness Alexis allowed him to take it. "Alexis you know I can't imagine my future without you in it!"

Softening slightly Alexis rubbed her thumb across the back of Blake's fingers. "I'm glad to hear it. Now stop stalling and start talking…"

"Well I just thought that someday when we are ready we might formalise that…once upon a time we were planning on remarrying."

"That was a before…it was a different world back then…and may I remind you Blake you were the one who broke our engagement." Alexis muttered unable to keep a hint of bitterness from her voice as she avoided Blake's pleading gaze.

"I know." Blake answered softly squeezing her hand as he willed Alexis to raise her eyes to meet his gaze. "I made a terrible mistake. I hurt you and I know it will take a long time before we are ready to consider…but I believe…I need to believe that one day when I ask you again then you'll trust me enough to say yes."

"Blake it is still far too soon to be thinking about, let alone talking about marriage. We have a lot of trust to rebuild and besides I don't know if I am cut out for marriage. It's only ever been a disappointment and ended in heartache. Besides would it really be so terrible if we didn't get married at all?"

"But…but surely at some point you will want to come home?"

Freezing at Blake's question Alexis pulled her hand free from his grasp, hugging her arms around herself.

"Alexis?"

"No."

Frowning at the quiet certainty in Alexis's voice Blake did a double take. "What?"

Sighing Alexis lifted her gaze, her voice wavered slightly but her conviction was set as was her determination. "No Blake I can promise you that I will never move back into the mansion. All it has ever held is bad luck for me. On three occasions I was thrown out of that house and I am not going to open myself up to be hurt like that again."

"Alexis I wouldn't…"

"That's what you said last time." Alexis cut in her eyes locking on to Blake who squirmed uncomfortably under her unflinching gaze. "No if you really want a future with me then this time Blake you are going to have to be the one making the compromises. If you really do love me like you say you do then you'll be prepared to make them and if you don't…"

For a moment there was a terribly tense silence as Blake felt his heart drop like a stone to the bottom of his stomach. Surely she couldn't be serious. That Alexis might never want to marry him or even live with him again had never even occurred to Blake and he could only cling to the hope that it was fear and still her lingering uncertainty about the depth of his feelings that was the reason for her decision.

"You're angry with me aren't you?" Alexis asked hesitantly her emerald eyes raking Blake's face, which had gone almost grey.

"No." Blake answered softly shaking his head. "Only angry with myself…This is all my fault…"

"Oh Blake no…Look can't we just take this one day at a time. I was having such a wonderful morning with you before we started to worry about the future. Can't we just slow down? Not worry about where we are heading and assigning blame and just enjoy being together again?"

Forcing a smile Blake pushed down his disappointment accepting the hand and the chance Alexis offered him. "How could I possibly refuse an offer like that?"

"Good. Now let me show you the upstairs…and if you promise to behave I'll even give you a personal guided tour around my new bedroom."

"Throw the ball back Danny…"

Wrapping his arms more tightly around himself Danny shuffled back against the playground wall, pulling his chin down into his coat he did his best to ignore his cousin LB who as usual was holding court with his new friends. The older boys had taken LB into their little club a few weeks before and ever since LB hadn't wanted to play with him anymore.

"Come on Danny…"

"Perhaps he can't throw it back…maybe he's a silly baby and is scared of the nasty ball?"

"Ahhh is the little baby going to cry?"

Gritting his teeth Danny did his best to ignore the older boys taunt, but it hurt when LB laughed along with the others. Ever since they had been little they had grown up more like brothers than cousins. They had always been the others best friend and hadn't needed anyone else. It had always been the two of them against the world…but since Uncle Jeff had returned from Australia and the dinner where Danny had pushed LB off of his chair, LB hadn't wanted to be his friend anymore.

"Didn't your daddy teach you how to play ball little baby?" One of the older boys taunted as the group closed in on Danny.

"Oh his daddy never wants to spend time with him." LB chipped in smugly earning him a betrayed look from Danny and a round of laughter from his new friends

"Shut up!"

"Oh the baby can speak. Going to cry for Mummy silly baby?"

"His Mummy doesn't want him either she left him behind!"

"Shut up LB!" Danny yelled facing off against his cousin whose confident smile slipped slightly.

"Why should I? It's the truth." LB insisted. "Everyone knows your Mother is a tramp, that's what Grandma says anyway, she left you because she didn't want you and she doesn't love you and even Uncle Steven doesn't like you. He never wants to spend any time with you, why else does he always leave you behind. He's only taking you fishing this weekend because it's his turn to look after you. No one really wants you Danny…especially not me!"

Danny didn't know how it happened…one moment he was so angry he felt like he was about to explode and the next he was leaping on LB, his hands closed into fists pounding into his smug cousin who had everything that Danny didn't. Even if Uncle Jeff and Aunt Fallon didn't live together anymore, they both spent time with LB, in fact they both spoilt him with time, gifts and affection.

He didn't even realise he was screaming and crying until he was dragged off of LB. Fighting against the strong adult arms that held him back Danny could only watch as once more everyone else rushed to help LB. Still his cousin's bloody nose and frightened expression was more than enough compensation. As LB stared at him in shock and fear Danny felt a rush of some new feeling…it felt strange and powerful…it felt good!

"You know this would be a hell of a lot more comfortable if there actually was a bed in here!"

Smiling into Blake's shoulder Alexis stifled her laughter in the soft fabric of his shirt as she rubbed her hand across his chest. "I do recall this being your idea Mr Carrington."

"You agreed to it."

"Well laying on the floor to decide where to place the bed sounded more sensible in theory. Of course it could just have been a clever excuse to get me to lie down with you!" Alexis retorted pointedly, yet her broad smile belied the pique in her tone. "We really are getting too old for this Blake."

"You old?" Blake chuckled shaking his head. "No you're a mere wisp of a girl, I'm the one who's old!"

Smiling at the resignation and self-pity in Blake's voice Alexis couldn't help but stir things further. "Well that's true and you will be officially old soon enough….66 years old…you should have retired already…perhaps the children could get you a pipe and some new slippers?"

Blake tutted, a scowl warping his handsome features as his thoughts lingered on his upcoming birthday and yawning twelve-year age gap between the two of them that once again rearing its head. He really was starting to feel his age whereas Alexis still looked at least ten years younger than she really was. Blake couldn't help but wonder what people must have thought or said behind his back when he had first married Krystle? A woman twenty years his junior.

"How very kind of you for reminding me…Don't try and make me feel better about it."

"I was agreeing with you…." Alexis replied feigning innocence, yet there was no containing the smirk that grew from the corner of her mouth as she prodded Blake's chest playfully and he harrumphed. "Besides speaking of your birthday…"

"No!"

"No?" Alexis queried raising her head from her comfortable human pillow to stare down at Blake. "I haven't even said anything yet!"

"Well there is no need." Blake cut in, his dark eyes locked on Alexis's teasing expression, his hand lifting of its own volition to brush the loose mussed hair back from her face. "I already know what you are going to suggest and the answer is no!"

"I wasn't going to suggest a party. I wasn't even thinking it." Alexis protested her innocence, leaning into Blake's touch as his fingers stroked her cheek. "I know how much you would hate that…I learnt that lesson years ago remember?"

"Well surprise parties are even worse." Blake grumbled. "And I hate making a fuss, it's just another day. Birthdays are for children, after 21 it's better to ignore them entirely."

Sighing at Blake's stubbornness Alexis shook her head before laying it back down on his shoulder and returning her gaze to the ceiling. "So you wouldn't be interested in doing something together then…It falls on a Saturday this year, I was thinking we might go somewhere for the weekend just the two of us…but if you really don't want any fuss…"

"I didn't say that!" Blake insisted suddenly half sitting up and disturbing Alexis. "I said I didn't want a party."

"You didn't even give me a chance to finish you said no regardless."

"Well since I am so old and cantankerous, surely I get to change my mind?" Blake insisted pouting like a child suddenly denied a treat.

Laughing at his expression Alexis leant up and brushed her lips against his cheek. "On one condition?"

Raising an eyebrow Blake turned his head slightly, his own smile growing at having Alexis so close and playful, the warmth of her breath on his skin as he took advantage and pressed their lips briefly together.

Smiling against Blake's mouth Alexis was laughing by the time they pulled apart. "That wasn't my condition Mr Carrington."

"Then by all means name it Mrs Colby." Blake retorted, admitting to himself that perhaps Alexis had a point, just letting things develop naturally was a lot less stressful than worrying about the future. Even if the question of the mansion was hell of a lot more difficult to put aside.

"Can we please get up now?" Alexis pleaded her emerald eyes wide and innocent before she added smugly. "My back feels almost as old as you!"

"Why you little…" Blake spat, playfully struggling to his feet as Alexis quickly jumped to hers and tried to avoid his fingers that grabbed at her waist trying to tickle her. Chasing her out of the bedroom and down the corridor, Alexis's laughter echoing through the empty building, teasing and encouraging him on.

Catching up with her at the top of the stairs Blake pulled her close, this time his kiss was demanding and passionate not a bit sweet or restrained. As Alexis's fingertips threaded through his hair, her nails raking his skin and his own reached down to cup her backside through those jeans, Blake had to admit one advantage this house did have over the mansion…and that was the distinct lack of other people!

Scowling as he tried to make sense of the reports that had been left on his desk, Jeff Colby only knew one thing and that was that things didn't add up. Production reports were down when they should be up. If things continued in this vein when it came to the quarterly accounts the board might start asking some awkward questions to which Jeff didn't at the moment have any answers.

So the sudden buzzing of his intercom and the sound of his secretary's voice was almost a welcome interruption.

"Excuse me Mr Colby but Mr Dobson is here and he insists on seeing you."

"Tell Mr Dobson I am busy. If he wants to see me then he can make an appointment like everyone else…"

Yet before Jeff could even finish the door to his office opened sharply and in strode an unusually agitated Frank Dobson.

"I don't recall that we had an appointment Dobson?"

"We didn't but this is far too important." Frank insisted striding up to Jeff's desk his grey eyes hard like flint. "And you had better drop whatever you are doing and listen to me."

Leaning back in his chair Jeff steepled his fingers, gazing in bemusement at Frank Dobson over the top. "Well considering that I doubt you will let me get a moments peace until you have said yours be my guest." Jeff added waving towards the opposite chair. "Can my secretary get you anything?"

"This isn't a social call Colby." Frank insisted setting his briefcase down on Jeff's desk, flicking open the fastenings and pulling the top up neatly. Reaching inside he retrieved a stack of official looking paperwork, which he then slammed down on the table in front of Jeff. "Explain that."

Frowning Jeff opened the folder his confusion only growing as he caught sight of a police statement…An Australian Police Statement. "What is this Dobson some sort of joke?"

"If only that were the case." Frank snorted. "Now I have been accused of underhand dealings in the past but the difference between us is that I have at least paid for my crimes but you Colby, you and Alexis really do take the biscuit and when the board hears just how you were able to arrange that convenient Australian compensation deal for Denver Carrington."

"Dobson what the hell are you talking about?"

"Blackmail Colby what else could I be talking about?" Dobson spat back before a newspaper clipping to the pile and there staring up at Jeff from an Australian newspaper was a picture of Senator Roberts with a chilling headline. "I take it you hadn't yet seen a copy of this morning's edition?"

"Oh no…" Jeff gasped his blue eyes widening in horror. "What happened?"

Snorting in derision Frank rolled his eyes. "What do you think happened Colby? You blackmailed the good Senator into pushing through the deal you wanted and then the poor man couldn't live with the guilt and killed himself. It's all there in the police report, he hung himself in his office, but not before leaving a suicide note than condemns Denver Carrington."

"Oh my god."

"Oh I think it's a little late to start praying…For now certain details haven't been released because the government is starting an investigation but you can bet that won't last…especially if someone gives the press a clue about where to start digging." Frank trailed off suggestively a sly smile pulling over his lips.

"A clue you would be only to happy to give no doubt." Jeff spat back his disgust only growing as Frank's smile grew. "You really are scum Dobson."

"Says the man who hounded the good Senator to his death." Frank retorted smugly. "Don't go playing the good guy here Colby you did this and I am going to make sure everyone gets all the real details about your little deal."

"It wasn't my deal, I had nothing to do with it…"

"Oh now it's backfired on you it suddenly isn't your deal but when it was a success you were happy to claim all the credit. Well I think it's time the board had all the details…in fact I think some concerned board member should call an emergency meeting and let them all know…unless…"

"Unless what?" Jeff demanded his blue eyes glinting with anger as now Dobson took his seat and casually unbuttoned his jacket. "Are you trying to blackmail me Dobson?"

"Now the word leaves a bad taste in your mouth? How very ironic." Frank drawled unable to contain his amusement at Jeff's consternation. "No not blackmail, I think of it more like agreeing to hold on to what I know to give you a chance to do some damage limitation, of course I would also be only too willing to assist you with dealing with any official investigation…of course like any external consultant I would expect some recompense…maybe a large corner office and a generous salary?"

"Get out!" Jeff hissed, his voice starting low in his throat more a growl than proper English.

Smiling Frank brushed his trousers down before getting to his feet and reaching for his briefcase. "I'll give you a little time to think about it shall I?"

Storming to the door Jeff wrenched it open glaring at Frank as he slowly sauntered towards him. "Get out of my office."

"Your office but for how much longer…" Frank paused before pressing the folder into Jeff's chest. "You can keep that Colby, I have copies. I'll be waiting for your call."

"I'd sooner see you in hell Dobson!" Jeff all but bellowed causing his secretaries to glance up from their work in surprise.

Shrugging off the threat Frank turned and with a cocky grin at Jeff's secretary made his way towards the elevator. Getting into the waiting elevator he pushed the button and in a few minutes he was striding out of the lobby, down the steps to a waiting town car.

As the door was opened for him by the driver Franks confident almost cocky grin slid quickly from his face to be replaced with a slightly nervous smile as he sank into the car and glanced across at his companion.

"How did it go?"

"Colby took the bait just like you said he would. In fact he even threatened me in front of some of the staff."

"Excellent."

For a moment a tense silence ensued as Frank resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably, unable to contain the question that almost burst from him as the car turned back down the street towards his apartment.

"I hope that I have proved himself again, that you can rely on me Mr Davenport? That my debt is repaid?"

Settled against the expensive leather Mr Davenport smirked. "Almost… there is one thing left for you to help me with…afterwards your debt will be repaid in full on that you have my word!"

"Come on there is one left…"

Quirking one eyebrow Blake turned, trying valiantly to tuck one of the plush cushions Mr Lin had delivered along with their picnic brunch back beneath his arm so he could stare at his companion instead. The sun streamed in through the tall conservatory windows making the room toasty warm unlike the rest of the house and picking out the highlights in Alexis's hair.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"No I made you miss breakfast remember." Alexis answered laughing as she lifted the last strawberry to her own lips, brushing them teasingly with the soft sweet fruit. "Are you sure you don't want it?"

Unable to resist such an invitation Blake lent forward taking a bite from the strawberry and then pressing his juice stained lips against Alexis's much to her feigned protest.

"Blake…" Alexis complained rolling her eyes in mock annoyance as the juice dribbled down her chin and dropped to leave a stain on her white blouse before Alexis could reach up to wipe it away.

Leaning back grinning Blake was immune to her glare, stretching his hands back over his head, as he watched amused as Alexis futilely dabbed at the stain only succeeding in spreading it and making it worse.

"Perhaps Mr Lin should have included a bib along with the rest of this…" Blake paused waving his hand casually over the ornate picnic set up that looked like it had stepped out of India at the height of the Raj. "But I suppose he might have struggled to find space in the car?"

"Very funny Blake." Alexis tutted finally giving up on the strawberry stain even if the blouse was silk, she had others after all and it was only Chanel.

"I'm serious I didn't realise the Rolls had this much trunk space…perhaps I should trade in the town car? I mean somehow after this I doubt a simple hamper and argyle rug will ever be sufficient for a picnic date again…" Blake teased only stopping when Alexis reached for the champagne bottle and smiled dangerously.

"Now Darling?"

"Yes Blake?" Alexis retorted gently swinging the champagne bottle from the neck as she half crawled towards him.

"You do know I was teasing right?"

"Oh that was what that attempt at humour was? I did wonder." Alexis bit back her smirk only growing as Blake shifted nervously. "Please as if I would waste a drop of my favourite vintage." She added settling down beside him and reaching for her glass.

Rolling on to his side Blake reached for her waist, running his hands down her side and marvelling at the silky texture of her blouse and through it the warmth of her skin. Still as wonderful as the silk felt on his skin he knew Alexis's own skin was even softer, his fingers tugged lightly at the fabric lifting it enough for him to slip his hand underneath and run his fingers lightly across the small of her back.

"Stop it Blake that tickles…"

Smirking Blake ignored her, his fingers tracing light circles moving up from her back across her side before leaning over and nuzzling hungrily into her neck as his hands began to cup and need her breasts through her thin lace bra.

"I said stop it!" Alexis insisted her voice suddenly no longer playful as she sat up and pushed his hand out from under her blouse. "Do you honestly think after everything that I am suddenly ready to have sex with you as nothing had changed between us?"

"Alexis…?"

"Can't you ever do as I ask the first time?" Alexis spat avoiding Blake's concerned gaze as she took a sip of her champagne…yet suddenly even the taste of that was not enough to distract her…in fact of all things it made it worse. "Thank you for ruining a lovely morning!"

"Alexis stop…I'm sorry." Blake tried to explain but Alexis was on her feet, all but throwing her glass away and grabbing her coat as she stormed towards the front door.

It wasn't until Alexis was disappearing around the corner that the probably cause for her sudden outburst stuck Blake's brain like lightning and then he was on his feet following her. "God I am such an idiot."

Since she had opened her eyes that morning Krystle Carrington had had a sense of foreboding about today. Perhaps it was because her sleep had been disturbed by nightmares, the hospital phoning and informing her that actually Blake had had a heart attack and died…then she had dreamt about the funeral where the whole family had clustered around Alexis before closing the doors to the church on her.

That dark mood had still lingered even after she had gotten up and confirmed with Gerard that Mr Carrington had in fact returned from the hospital the previous night and had appeared well and in the best of spirits when he had left the house unusually early that morning. That Blake was avoiding the household didn't surprise Krystle in the least. After his last attack Blake had refused to talk about it with anyone, going so far as to leave the room if any of the family dared to bring the matter up. Now that he had a second attack Blake must have assumed, and quite rightly, that people would not let the subject go quite so easily and so had beat a hasty retreat before anyone could corner him.

Yet whilst she worried about Blake Krystle couldn't deny that Jess and the secret of her real parentage was also uppermost in her thoughts.

Just what should she do about what she had learnt? Krystle felt torn. On one side part of her wanted to jump right in, to find out the truth either from Jess or Blake. Just who was the bastard father Jess referred to with such contempt, and how could Blake have not mentioned another child to her? First Adam and now this other secret son? Clearly Blake had no relationship with him as Krystle couldn't imagine him being totally ignorant that the homeless pregnant waif sheltering under their roof was actually his long lost grand daughter.

Should she tell Blake what she had learnt?

Had this been a few years ago the answer would have been yes without question. The Blake she had been married to would never have turned his own blood away. Yet this current Blake Carrington was very different from the man she had known…he was harder and more difficult to read…Blake had shut her out and now Krystle found herself unable to predict how he really would react.

Could she have it on her conscience if Blake reacted badly and kicked poor Jess out? Somehow Krystle didn't imagine Alexis would be any more welcoming to Blake's bastard's bastard child who was herself heavily pregnant.

No she couldn't…Krystle had come to care for the softly spoken girl who had kept herself to herself during her stay…the reason for which Krystle now was beginning to understand. So before she made any decisions Krystle knew she had to understand the situation better than after a few overheard snatches from behind a door and that meant talking to the one person other than Jess who seemed to know all about it.

Krystle was off to see Jackson Hobbs.

Fallon Carrington Colby's morning had started positively and had been getting better ever since. Seeing her parents on their way to a reconciliation would alone have been enough to put a smile on her face, yet her breakfast with Jackson and his parting gesture had made that smile grow. Then when she had arrived at The Carlton it was to the news that they had managed to snatch the carousel ball contract out from under the nose of their bitter rivals. It was a coup that would put The Carlton on the map as the elite Denver hotel and that alone would have Fallon smiling all the way through the afternoon.

Yet it seemed fate was not through throwing Fallon things to make her day even better as there sitting alone at the bar staring moodily into his bourbon was Dex Dexter.

Intercepting her assistant who was about to deliver the revised duty roster to the bar manager Fallon insisted on doing it herself, dismissing her assistants surprised look in her hurry.

Approaching the bar she handed over the new roster before turning her attention to Dex who hadn't so much as glanced up once. Well that was about to change…

"Barely after noon and you're already wasting your day drinking…why am I not surprised?" Fallon drawled sarcastically watching as Dex's jaw tensed yet he continued to ignore her and Fallon couldn't resist needling him further. "Mummy certainly has had a lucky escape."

Snorting Dex's smile was bitter and sour as he lifted his drink and took a deep sip from it, allowing the strong liquid to burn his throat before bothering to reply. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fallon growing more and more impatient as he continued to ignore her.

"I had just finished a business meeting Fallon some of us actually work for a living you know and considering I have been covering the slack since Blake is incapable of pulling his own weight you'd think you'd lay off me for once. Not that it is any of your affair what I do or when I do it…" Dex added humourlessly. "Not that it has stopped you in the past I might add!

"Oh well I wouldn't get too comfortable playing the martyr Dex I saw Daddy only this morning at breakfast and he looked well on the way to recovery…not surprising really considering he now has Mother tending to him instead of wasting her time with you." Fallon retorted smugly turning on her heel and tossing her hair share over her shoulder as she marched back off to her office.

Yet Fallon's cunning plan to get the last word and deflate Dexter's ego yet further took a decidedly wrong turn when instead of staying put and stewing over her parting comment Dex had the nerve to follow her.

Pushing past Fallon's assistant Dex slammed the door shut behind him causing Fallon to start and whirl around in anger.

"How dare you…" 

"How dare I?" Dex spat cutting her off. "How dare you Fallon? You know I always thought you were the least rotten and selfish of Alexis's brats but actually you are the worst of the bunch…even Amanda had nothing on you and she was an insecure little home wrecker!"

"Whereas you are the measure of chastity and self restraint." Fallon countered crossing her arms as she leant back against her desk her blue eyes monitoring Dex's every flinch.

"I don't going around actively trying to destroy other people's relationships which is what you did when you lied to Jackson and then your mother. How very convenient it must be to be you Fallon…the spoilt little princess…how selective is your memory? Have you forgotten what Blake did to Alexis and how back then I was the answer to your prayers? Now you are all but pushing your mother back into Blake's arms."

"Where she belongs." Fallon muttered flustered by Dex's rant.

"In YOUR opinion, hardly a prime opinion considering you haven't as yet managed one long lasting relationship…how many times is it that you've divorced Jeff now?" Dex asked the sarcasm dripping from his tone as he closed in on a flushed Fallon, staring down into her face.

Boiling mad Fallon couldn't contain her retort. "And just how many time have you gotten angry and just fallen into bed with other women…first Amanda, then Sable, Monica…?"

"As opposed to the upstanding men you choose, Peter Devilbis…Miles Colby and now Jackson Hobbs, your taste for playboys is telling."

"Playboys are still better than cowboys!"

Shaking his head at her stubbornness, Fallon's need to win every argument and always have the last word was all her mother. Meeting her gaze Dex bore down into Fallon's blue eyes as he retorted smugly. "How would you know?"

Unable to contain the heat that rushed to her cheeks Fallon was unable to pull her gaze away from Dex's dark gaze. They were like dark bottomless pits that pulled her in and Fallon was unable to stop staring into them or the thoughts that sprang to mind.

"Mrs Colby I'm sorry for interrupting." Fallon's assistant hung nervously in the doorway, having knocked but receiving no answer. "LB's school is on the line…there has been some sort of problem."

Blushing Fallon backed away ripping her gaze away from Dex's which had become strangely introverted. "Thank you Helen." Grabbing for the phone Fallon pressed blindly at the buttons…anything to avoid meeting Dex Dexter's gaze again.

Blake was breathing heavily as his pushed his horse hard. Alexis had runaway from him after his mistake at the house and Blake knew he only had himself to blame. He had stupidly been lulled into a happy bubble where he thought none of his previous mistakes could follow him…well that bubble had now well and truly burst and Blake was left rushing to pick up the shattered pieces.

The idea that somewhere out on the grounds Alexis was hurting all because he had blundered into a situation that he should have known well enough to avoid. That kicked Blake in the gut and what made it worse was knowing that he only had himself to blame. So it was with a tangible feeling of relief that Blake finally spotted Alexis down by the lake. Urging his own horse down the slope Blake only prayed that Alexis didn't choose to leave before he could reach her that he hadn't irreparable damaged everything…

"I'm an idiot and I am so sorry…I should have realised that you wouldn't want to jump back into bed with me…" The words were spilling from Blake's lips before his horse had even come to a complete halt. Yet if Alexis had heard him she didn't react in the slightest, she continued to stand next to her horse's head stroking his muzzle gently, not even glancing back in Blake's direction.

Swinging down from his own horse Blake approached her carefully, part of him ached to pull her into his arms and reassure her with everything he had that this time he wasn't going to hurt her…that this time he would put her needs first…Blake had always found actions easier than putting his feelings into words but this time that wasn't an option, this time Alexis needed to hear him say it.

"Darling…Alexis look at me please…" Blake pleaded hovering at Alexis's shoulder his eyes locked on the side of her face his heart sinking into his boots when Alexis reached up to brush tears away…tears that he had caused.

"Please don't cry, not over me I am not worth it and I don't know what else to say other than I am sorry…god am I so sorry… I really just wasn't thinking." Blake confessed his dark eyes raking over Alexis's face for any flicker of reaction.

"You were there with me just like I've been dreaming about for months, just the two of us again. You are so damn beautiful and I haven't been able to touch you for so long. Then today we are kissing and I got to hold you in my arms again; I just let myself get carried away. It's no excuse I know I should have known better, I should have recognised it in your voice when you tried to warn me…and I won't fail like that again, from now on we can take things at you pace I promise. I will keep my hands to myself until you tell me it's alright." Blake spluttered before falling silent as Alexis remain as silent and impassive as a statue.

"Just please don't tell me it's over…Alexis I couldn't live with it…I couldn't cope with loosing you again even if it is all my own fault. Darling please…"

"…its not all your fault…"

Startled by Alexis's voice rough and low as she turned to face him, the open expression on her face giving Blake hope as she struggled for words.

"But I…"

"No Blake you were right about one thing I was also acting as though nothing had changed between us…we flirted and kissed and I enjoyed being in your arms. I don't blame you for getting the wrong idea in the first place; I was acting rather friendly for a real first date."

Snorting Blake could only quip dryly as memories of their previous first dates flooded back to mind. "Well maybe other people's first dates…" That at least drew a half smile.

Glancing across at Blake Alexis blushed slightly under his intense gaze before whispering. "I guess I was just trying to shut everything out, we've both been through so much lately I just wanted to pretend and exist in this perfect bubble… just the two of us…I wanted to…I've been trying to pretend that nothing is wrong."

"But something is wrong isn't it?" Blake asked hesitantly his dark eyes welling in sympathy as Alexis nodded. "Someone hurt you didn't they? Alexis please talk to me…I can only imagine how difficult this must be talking to me about this but please you have to know that there is nothing you can tell me that would make me love you any less."

Shaking her head Alexis bit her lip. Part of her wanted nothing more than to break down in Blake's arms and tell him everything. Just to tell someone would be a relief but if she did talk about it then that meant facing and reliving what had happened when all she really wanted was to bury those memories deep and run away…run far away.

"I…I can't…not right now…I just with everything else…with loosing Amanda I just can't deal with this as well right now. I just wanted to forget for a day, to be with you without having to think about anything else. Right now 'us' seems to be the only thing that is going right."

"Believe me, I of all people can understand that." Blake answered honestly. His hand trembling as he tentatively reached out for Alexis's, relieved when she at least allowed him to thread their fingers together…an unspoken gesture of support and empathy between them that allowed Blake to open up if only slightly more…the feelings that he just couldn't find the words for and yet somehow now he needed to at least try.

"God there have been days when I have woken up praying it had all been a bad dream and I will roll over to find you beside me…and that none of this mess with Amanda or Dexter or Denver Carrington had ever happened."

"I know." Alexis choked out blinking back the tears that began to build once more. "But reality has the unfortunate habit of ruining dreams and I just wanted to shut it out for a while...to pretend to be the person I was before."

"More than anything I want to be able to hold you right now." Blake whispered softly. "Hold you and make it all go away. I hate seeing you cry…It kills me knowing I am the reason…"

"I think I would like you to hold me right now." Alexis answered softly glancing up from beneath her lashes to meet Blake's gaze when he hesitated, his dark eyes full of barely concealed fear. "Please Blake I do need you…I need you just like you need me…I don't want to lose you because of this."

Hesitant Blake wrapped his hands loosely around Alexis, releasing some of the tension when Alexis ignored his cautiousness and instead burrowed into him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blake answered softly resting his cheek against her forehead. "And I am sorry for everything I just hope you can forgive me?" Dismissing it was merely his own distraught mind playing tricks on him when he thought he heard Alexis whisper.

"And I hope you will be able to forgive me…"

Krystle was dressed and ready to go to the stud in fact she was actually heading down the stairs when the double doors to the mansion slammed open before a stunned Gerard could even open them properly.

"Danny come back here right now!"

Yet Danny didn't listen to his father, he didn't so much as pause in his sprint up the stairs. If it hadn't been for Krystle moving to block his path Danny probably would have made it all the way up the stairs to his room.

"Danny what on earth…" Krystle exclaimed as Danny fought against her like a wild animal.

"Steven Daniel Carrington you stop that this instant." Steven demanded catching up with his son and taking his arm. "Thank you Krystle."

Nodding automatically Krystle glanced between father and son. Steven's unusually stern expression and Danny's mutinous one. "What on earth happened? Danny why aren't you at school?"

"I'll tell you why he isn't at school because he was suspended for two weeks!" Steven answered hotly glaring down at his son who had the nerve to glare right back at his father as though it were his fault.

"Suspended what for…this must be some sort of misunderstanding…" Krystle began appeasingly only for Steven to cut her off once more.

"Oh there is no misunderstanding he was caught red handed fighting and several witnesses all stated that Danny jumped LB without LB so much as touching him first!"

"LB? Oh my god is he alright?"

"He's shaken, when I got there Fallon had just arrived to take LB to the hospital." Steven paused this time directing his words to his unrepentant son. "Since someone punched him hard enough to break his nose."

Gritting his teeth Danny muttered his reply. "He deserved it."

"You deserve to be punished young man." Steven bit back unable to recognise his sweet loving son in the young boy before him, it was almost like his son had been completely replaced by another. "Your school suspension is only the beginning, you are now grounded for a month, your computer games and toys are off limits and as for our trip away this weekend well you can forget that now!"

"GOOD!" Danny yelled back shaking off his father's arm and bolting up the stairs only pausing at the top to yell back one last parting shot. "Now you can leave me alone and go back to New York because I hate you…I hate all of you!"

"Finally what kept you? What happened? You know I don't have all day…"

Scowling at her big brother's less than warm welcome Marin purposefully waited until she had taken a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of wine before giving into Dex's glare and spilling her news.

"Hold your horses Dex, you know considering I am the one doing all the donkey work you would think you might be a little more grateful." Marin retorted sharply her keen dark eyes taking in the two empty glasses in front of Dex and the way the bartender didn't even bother to ask if her brother wanted a refill he just dropped another drink off with her wine.

"Been here long?"

"Long enough." Dex muttered darkly his eyes distant as he hunkered down over his drink. "I hope you at least have got some good news for me."

"Oh I've got news alright." Marin replied. "I went back to the exhibition hall and finally managed to get hold of the roster for the opening night of the art exhibition. Then it's amazing how after a few well placed notes someone finally did remember something useful…"

"Which was what?" Dex demanded unable to contain his impatience, his tolerance for his sister's storytelling somewhat lessoned after a night of no sleep thanks to Jack and then that unsettling encounter with Fallon who had only been too delighted to inform him about Alexis and Blake…not that Dex couldn't have seen that coming but hearing it confirmed was another thing entirely.

"You know for someone crashing in my hotel suite and someone I am doing favours you have a pretty shitty way of showing your gratitude brother dear. It's bad enough having to put up with that baby crying all night without dealing with your moods as well." Marin sniped back taking a sip of her own drink.

It was typical of Dex back to thinking the whole world revolved around him, here she was putting herself out for him…well and to protect the family name…Marin had to admit that was also major motivation on her part. Still not once had Dex asked her if she was alright. He hadn't even asked about how she was coping with Dexter International. If she was happy with the temporary CEO she had hired to manage the day-to-day business, and who was costing her a small fortune…or if secretly she was terrified at just how out of her depth she was. Not that she would just come out and admit that...Dex at least had to ask otherwise she would seem desperate.

Sighing Dex swallowed his pride…Marin did have a point…a small point but a point none the less.

"Ok I'm sorry. I do appreciate you; I guess I just haven't been good at showing it. As for Jack well I've got the nanny sorted now and we can move into our own suite until I decide what to do next…"

Somehow the idea of returning to his cold empty apartment filled Dex with dread. That would mean accepting that things were completely over between him and Alexis and even though in his heart he knew that was the case Dex just wasn't ready to face it yet.

"Apology accepted." Marin replied smugly running her fingers over the smooth sides of her wine glass before continuing. "One of the cleaning staff had something interesting to say. He remembers when they were clearing up that one gentleman did come back to the party after everyone else had left and took something out of one of the bins."

Tensing Dex demanded. "What did he look like? Did he recognise him?"

Pausing dramatically Marin smirked, "old with silver gray hair…now do we know anyone who fits that description who might have an axe to grind with you?"

Dex narrowed his eyes his fists clenching as he imagined punching in a certain face over and over again. "Blake?"

She was cold…well parts of her were cold. Her face felt like a block of polished marble as despite the bright sunshine the cloudless sky and bitter wind meant that it actually quite chilly down here by the lake with no trees providing cover. Not that she was ready to leave just yet…

Her hands were warm at least; one pushed into her jacket pocket the other held tightly in Blake's hand as they made a slow circuit around the ornamental lake that would form the dramatic centrepiece of Alexis's new parkland. A comfortable silence had fallen between them…or at least it wasn't uncomfortable. Alexis wasn't exactly willing to continue their previous discussion and it seemed Blake had learnt something in their time apart in that for once he didn't push.

He was concerned about her, one look at his face told her that. Blake had never been able to completely hide his feelings from her, normally one look in his dark eyes told her what he never would. Yet now it was if that restraint was gone and Blake was open…or as open as Blake Carrington could be about his feelings and chief among those was open concern for her.

Yet instead of warming her it made the guilt stir sickening in her stomach. Oh on the surface Alexis knew she had nothing really to rebuke herself for other than being a damn fool. The only person she had cheated on technically had been Dex and even then there were conflicting arguments.

Was it really cheating if you were drugged and…Alexis hesitated…even in her own mind she refused to label what had happened to her as rape? That would make her a victim and Alexis Colby refused to be a victim, she may readily admit to being a bitch but never a victim of anyone. Yet what else could explain it? She had been drugged, Ethan had pushed her into a situation she couldn't get out of and then had taken advantage of her delirium. In any court of law she was sure a prosecutor would be able to make a damn fine case out the evidence…

Still would Blake see it that way?

Ethan….Alexis refused to even think of him as anything else, the man was a bastard of the first order why couldn't he be a liar as well…still he was a handsome man and with her reputation?

"Are you alright?" Blake's question was hesitant even as he jokingly added. "I've never known you be quiet for so long its somewhat unnerving."

"Oh I was just thinking about yesterday…the funeral… we didn't get to say our goodbyes."

"I know. That was all might fault, I ruined it…."

"Stop it Blake." Alexis snapped unable to contain her irritation with her ex-husband. "Even I found it overwhelming, I broke down too so I can hardly blame you for everything…I was just thinking perhaps we should visit her grave together and say our goodbyes properly without half of Denver looking on."

"I…that might be difficult and I wouldn't want to let you down again…you or Amanda I made such a mess of things last time."

"Why do you always have to be the strong one? Do you think I want you to bottle all those feelings away? I never have Blake, all I have ever wanted was for you to let me in not shut me out. You don't have to be that man with me, I won't judge you, I love you!"

"And I love you but…" Blake struggled to find the words, how could he explain how much less of a man he felt giving into those weaknesses, for being unable to control his emotions was a weakness as far as he could see it. One that was understandable in a woman but unacceptable in the man his father had raised. "…but you know me I just can't…"

"Oh I know what you are like only to well but it's not healthy to always bury all your feelings Blake why else would you be having these attacks?"

"If I just admit you are right will you let it go for the time being?" Blake asked wryly. "Now don't you think we should be heading back?"

Ignoring Blake's attempt to lighten the mood and change the subject Alexis locked her eyes on him, watching as Blake squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, "On one condition."

"Again with the conditions?"

Alexis gaze intensified into a faux glare. "The condition is that you sees that specialist, next week, no more delays. You do need to talk to someone."

Blake tried to protest…"They want me to see a shrink, I don't need therapy…"

Yet Alexis cut him off before he could even finish. If common sense and his own wellbeing alone weren't enough to sway him then it was time to resort to the big guns. Stopping dead and pulling Blake up short Alexis added decidedly.

"Well if you want to go away for your birthday with me then you will! After all I want some reassurance that you won't collapse on me in the middle of nowhere when I wouldn't have a clue what to do to help you. Do you really think that would be fair?"

"No but…"

"That's the deal breaker Blake…take it or leave it?"

Ok so maybe she shouldn't have just blurted it out like that but Marin hadn't expected Dex to react quite so impulsively.

I mean sure it looked suspicious and considering the bad blood between them it wasn't too large a leap to believe that Blake was behind everything, except for the fact that it was a little too convenient. Maybe it was Blake or maybe it was someone else entirely; he was hardly the only silver haired fox in Denver.

"Dex are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"You aren't honestly going to defend him?" Dex spat back his eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Yes but perhaps this is going a little far…" Marin hesitated.

"Why he was prepared to humiliate me…to drag our name through the mud all to make trouble for me and break me and Alexis up…why should we shrink from doing the same?"

"But Dex we don't know for certain…"

"Oh it was Blake." Dex cut Marin off before she could try and convince him otherwise.

"That's why the blackmailer didn't show to the rendezvous because Blake had to rush off to Europe. Blake must have know about this all along he was Sam's oldest friend…hell he even came back from the war and came to work in Wyoming to get mining experience, he lived at the house. He must have found out then what was going on and knew that Sam would probably confess all in his farewell letter. He must have thought all his prayers had come true when he saw me throw it away that night at the benefit…Don't you see it has to be him!"

"Alright so it probably was that doesn't mean we have to sink to his level?"

"Why the hell NOT?" Dex all but yelled grabbing his jacket and striding towards the door. "Look I don't need your permission Marin; I am a big boy I can take responsibility for my own actions…"

"Perhaps if you took a little more time to think it through…"

"No I am through sitting on the sidelines and letting Blake Carrington steamroll over my life, I am through being the good guy or the bigger person." Dex retorted his tanned face contorted with rage. "It's time Blake Carrington learnt just who he is dealing with…because I am not going to let him get away with this!" Dex added wrenching the door to the suite open and striding off down the corridor.

"Dex…Dex…Dammit wait." Marin called out pausing only long enough to grab her own coat and purse and try to follow her elder brother down the corridor, cursing when Dex slipped into the life and the doors closed before she could reach them.

Forced to take the stairs Marin was breathing heavily by the time she reached the main lobby rushing across the marble floor as she searched for sign of her lose cannon of a brother. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even see the other person until they collided and Marin was then heading for a nasty collision with the hard marble floor.

Or she would have had it not been for a strong pair of arms catching her before she could do so. Breathless and too stunned to even speak Marin could only stare up into amused dark eyes.

"Well this must be my lucky day, a new city to enjoy and beautiful women falling at my feet."

"Actually you knocked me off of mine but who's keeping track." Marin quipped yet there was no hiding the breathy tone to her voice or that way her pulse jumped as the handsome suited businessman flashed her a killer smile as he lifted her back onto her feet. "Thank you Mr…"

"Why don't you join me for a drink and find out?" Her mysterious saviour asked clicking his fingers at a waiting bellboy. "I just need to check in…"

"And I just need to be going." Marin answered smartly. "Sorry but I have somewhere else to be."

"Well that is a shame, perhaps we will bump into each other again…I guess I will just have to hang around the lobby in case you need saving again."

Hiding her pleasure at such flattery Marin was torn yet she really did have to find Dex before he did something they would both regret…besides it wasn't good to appear too eager. "Perhaps how you choose to spend your time is your decision."

Turning Marin hurried out of the front doors, able to feel the heat of her mystery man's gaze on her back. Yet if she had paused that few moments longer that one question would have been answered as Mr Mystery walked up to the reception desk.

"My name is Mr Ethan Hailsworth…I believe you have a reservation for me."

For once his day was going well. Although anything would have been an improvement over the day before…

Now sitting in the peace and quiet of his office Jackson wouldn't help but wonder how he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place. He could have stayed in Europe trying to forget with fine wine and women… or even if he hadn't been able to ignore Jess's plea for him to return to the states and fulfil her mother's last request there were other ways he could have gone about it…

Now things were far more complicated…Jackson had been drawn into this family, he found himself caring for certain members. Something far removed from the protocol drilled into him in the special forces. All that keep your enemies closer bullshit might work for spies and the like but Jackson wasn't a spook he was a soldier and a playboy. Even though he had thought his heart to jaded to care for anyone but Jess Jackson couldn't deny he now lacked the distance and objectivity to keep a cool clear head.

And that was without even factoring Jess into the situation.

Now Jackson could only look back on his idiotic decision to allow Krystle to put Jess up for the night at the mansion and wish he had refused and packed the girl on the first bus out of town. How was he supposed to protect her like this? When Jess herself was leaning towards exposing the whole damn secret to Blake Carrington himself, a man hardly known for his subtly.

No the whole situation was in danger of exploding in his handsome face and Jackson would rather die than let Tom get his sticking hands on Jess again…no that sick possessive bastard wouldn't be given the chance to destroy her life anymore than he had already. As long as he died taking his old friend along with him then that was just fine then that was just fine with Jackson.

Frowning Jackson pushed away the memories that always rose to the surface whenever he thought of Tom, good and bad intermingled and there was little he could do to stop them. Sometimes he would dream about the old days, back when they had nothing growing up side by side in the gutter. Tom without a father and a mother who would disappear for days with one of her gentlemen friends leaving Tom alone in their cellar flat…that dark dingy flat despite its damp and neglect had been Jackson's haven from his father's fists even if it couldn't block out the sound of his poor mother's screams as she also got his share.

That Tom had been his brother and his best friend…they would huddle together under threadbare blankets and tell story's about all the wonderful exotic places they would go off adventuring together when they got big enough to run off and join the merchant navy. Or perhaps Tom's American father would finally find him and take him back across the ocean on one of those large ocean liners and Jackson could hide away inside his trunk until it was too late to send him back. Tom liked to talk about his hero father…he always sounded jolly and larger than life, like a cross between Biggles and Father Christmas.

Then one day Tom's mother never came home at all…instead a pinch faced woman who glared down her nose the through the glasses perched on the end of it came. She took Tom away and then for months Jackson prayed that she would come and do the same for him. There was no Tom to run to when his father came home drunk, instead Jackson hid under his bed and clamped his hands over his ears to stifle the screams.

Until one day they stopped forever and a policeman came and took his father away and the same pinched faced social worker came for him. With his mother dead and his father rotting in jail Jackson became a ward of the state. He had to live in an orphanage now, had to be scrubbed down with carbolic soap and have his head shaved to prevent lice but none of that mattered because at least it meant he was back with Tom.

Except Tom wasn't quite the same as he remembered…he didn't smile or make believe like Jackson remembered but that didn't matter because he still talked about getting far away and taking Jackson with him. So if Tom was mean to him in front of some of the older boys or if he made him do things that Jackson knew was wrong, like standing watch whilst Tom broke into the larder and stole the other children's sweets. It didn't matter as long as they were still together.

Together forever…or at least now until one of them finally succeeded in killing the other.

He was so lost in the past that it wasn't until his hitherto silent observer coughed politely that Jackson all but jumped out of his skin. Blue eyes snapping to the open doorway his racing pulse only calming when he caught sight of who his visitor was.

"Krystle what a pleasant surprise…"

"It may not be so pleasant after you realise why I am here Jackson." Krystle replied the strange distant quality to her voice causing Jackson to frown, his concern only growing at her next words that caused his skin to turn clammy and his heart to leap into his throat. "I know…I know the truth…"

"The truth?" Jackson swallowed nervously, the question was which truth since there were so many floating around at the moment. Yet since the likelihood of Krystle knowing any of his own deep dark secrets or the truth about Jess, her father and her poor mother, that sweet wisp of a girl long gone. Krystle surely meant the other truth…the one about Blake and Alexis. The only question left was exactly how much Krystle did know and how much was she just guessing, coming here hoping to trick him into confirming it.

Krystle could here the nerves in Jackson's voice. The way his normally deep and soothing tenor voice broke slightly over the word. Even his eyes widened as he glanced about trying to avoid her gaze.

"It's alright Jackson I know and I'm not angry with you for keeping it from me…I just wish I understood why?"

"But how could you know?" Jackson all but stuttered his handsome face creased in a frown, he had only discovered Alexis and Blake were reconciling because Carrington had appeared at breakfast. So how could Krystle have found out so soon? Unless of course Blake had found the balls to tell her himself, yet somehow Jackson doubted that was true.

"Its amazing the things you learn by accidentally eavesdropping." Krystle answered softly her blue eyes locking softly on Jackson stunned and worried expression.

"And you are really alright with it?"

Chuckling Krystle admitted. "Well I was a little shocked, it did come out of left field but the important thing in this is the family. As long as my family isn't hurt by this then how can I object…it only makes it bigger and they do say bigger is better don't they?"

Shaking his head in amazement Jackson was stunned by the depth of selflessness of this woman. "Carrington is a fool you know."

Blushing at his blunt praise Krystle brushed it aside. "Blake has his redeeming features. He is a good father, he loves his children…" Krystle added softly pausing as Jackson scoffed. "You don't really know him Jackson Blake adores Krystina and Fallon has him wrapped finger."

"But he's not quite so understanding of his sons now is he?" Jackson retorted and Krystle couldn't deny that, after all Blake hadn't had the easiest of relationships with Adam or Steven and heaven knows what had happened between him and this other mysterious son of his but that didn't mean it was all Blake's fault.

Sighing Krystle could only shrug, glancing up at Jackson from beneath her eyelashes. "Blake doesn't like to talk about it but I suspect he had a somewhat difficult relationship with his own father and that affected how he is with his sons."

"That doesn't make it right…"

"No but it does make him human." Krystle countered relieved when the scowl finally vanished from Jackson's brow.

"Alright you win now can we stop talking about Blake Carrington and his many psychological issues….Come on I have a surprise for you!" Jackson purposefully changed the subject, deliberately ignoring Krystle and her attempt to protest. "Now come on it is a pleasant one…"

"Jackson…" Krystle mock glowered as Jackson smirked at her and held out his hand.

"Pretty please?" Jackson teased fluttering his eyelashes dramatically, smiling in relief when Krystle laughed and took his hand.

"So this surprise…"

"Won't be one if I tell you!" Jackson insisted leading Krystle down from his office and across the yard into the new stable block where the muted sounds of horses neighing and rustling their bedding soothed them both.

Coming to a standstill in front of the largest loosebox Jackson waved Krystle forward with a knowing grin, watching with pleasure as her own face lit up.

"She had the foal!"

"Yes I came down this morning to find our new arrival waiting for me." Jackson replied moving to join Krystle at the stable door, their shoulders brushing as they gazed inside at the suckling foal who still staggered around on unsteady legs. "I saved the honour of naming our newest arrival for you!"

"For me?" Krystle beamed her joy lanced suddenly as echoing through the stable block came a rather familiar sounding laugh, that was accompanied a moment later by a familiar tinkle laugh that Krystle had once heard compared to a sliver of moonlight...or some such nonsense

"Krystle wait…" Yet Krystle ignored Jackson's plea to wait. Unable to stop herself, it was like she was being pulled towards the other end of the stable block like a fish caught on a hook being slowly pulled towards shore.

In the end she simply stood in the open doorway her eyes providing the proof that her heart had suspected and the truth that she hadn't dared give voice. There with his arms intimately about Alexis as he helped her lift down the heavy saddle, taking the opportunity to press a loving kiss to her cheek was Blake.

"Blake I told you it's fine I can manage..." Alexis began her words dying on her lips as she turned in his arms and caught sight of their onlooker for the first time art of her unable to resist needling her former rival. "Well hello Krystle fancy seeing you? Did you need us for anything in particular or did you just come to watch?"


	2. Episode 2: Someone New

**Episode 2: Someone New**

When Blake Carrington woke that morning from a rather amorous dream that involved him Alexis, a bottle of suntan oil and a deserted beach he was clutching his guest pillow in his arms. Slightly embarrassed Blake quickly set the pillow back in its proper place, trying to smooth out the creases.

Turning on to his back Blake took several deep calming breaths…trying to clear his mind of those provocative thoughts and at the same time convince Blake Jnr to do the same. It would have been much easier to take the problem in hand, quicker and less uncomfortable certainly, but somehow after everything he had gone through with Alexis the previous day it felt wrong…disrespectful.

Something had happened to make Alexis uncomfortable, no that was too tame a description, Alexis had been frightened when he had tried go further than she had been comfortable with. Some one had hurt her and Blake was going to find out who had done, and when he did he would ensure they came to feel every second of torment that Alexis had at their hands, no matter who they were. Blake was under no illusions that it had to have been someone powerful, someone who for professional or personal reasons Alexis was unable to deal with herself.

Still in the meantime Blake had promised Alexis he would wait, he would restrain himself and put her needs first and if that meant sharing in her abstinence for however long she needed then Blake ought to be prepared to make that sacrifice.

However as he groaned in discomfort Blake wasn't under any illusions that keeping that promise would be easy or at all pleasant but Alexis's love and regaining her trust was more important.

Besides his lack of a sex life was the least of his worries right now…

No Blake had other problems to deal with, chief among them was a certain other ex-wife.

Krystle's reaction to discovering him and Alexis had not been pretty.

"_Well hello Krystle fancy seeing you? Did you need us for anything in particular or did you just come to watch?"_

"_I….I…"_

"_Oh look we broke her." Alexis teased mercilessly. "My my if this was all it was going to take I would have cornered Blake in a stable years ago." She drawled before draping her arms around Blake's neck and reaching up to seductively nibble on his ear._

_Groaning Blake knew Alexis was playing up to their audience and that he should stop this before it got out of hand or descended into a cat fight…but damn the things that woman could do with her tongue…_

"_Are you going to stand there and let her insult me like this?"_

_Swallowing nervously Blake felt caught between a rock and a hard place. Yet he had made his choice, and that choice was Alexis. _

"_Krystle please now is not the time for this, Alexis and I didn't invite you here…"_

"_You…I…I don't believe this, you're the ones who are…and how can you try and turn it around on me?"_

"_Oh my are we committing some sort of crime all of a sudden?" Alexis taunted. "I mean this is my land, in fact Blake and I have gone out of way today to be discrete, we're hardly flaunting ourselves in the middle of Denver and its not like we were fornicating for all to see…or are your sensibilities offended simply because it's me he's with?"_

"_But you said you'd never take him back…" Krystle blustered her sapphire blue eyes locking on Alexis's emeralds. "I asked you not once but twice and both times you said couldn't trust him!"_

"_Yes…" Alexis paused before glancing up at Blake who met her gaze and held it, his dark eyes boring into Alexis's and for a moment it was almost as if they were the only two people in the world, "but that was before…everything is different now."_

_Smiling down at her Blake sighed when Alexis returned his small smile with one of her own leaning down to rest his forehead against hers as they happily drank in the other's presence before a pointed cough snapped them both back to the present._

_Standing awkwardly in the doorway Jackson Hobbs stood scratching his head… "Well I'd say the cat is definitely out of the bag now…"_

Leaning back against his pillows Blake sighed. Jackson was right about one thing though. If the cat wasn't out of the bag now it soon would be and Blake couldn't help but worry how Alexis would feel about that? Everything was still so new and fragile between them and Blake would do anything he could to protect it. Even if that meant talking to Krystle and swallowing his pride enough to ask her for a favour.

Oh god his hands were good...and what this man could do with his tongue had Fallon practically arching off the bed.

Writhing she clutched at the bed sheets…so close and then…

"Mummy Mummy wake up LB has taken my doll and won't give it back."

Gasping for breath and other reasons a very red faced Fallon Carrington Colby sat up in bed glancing around in confusion when apart from her tear faced daughter she was in fact alone in the room.

"Where did Dex go?" She spluttered without thinking and it wasn't until Lauren frowned at her in confusion that Fallon realised she must have said that out loud and that the whole thing hadn't been real in the first place.

"Dex moved out Mummy remember…he took baby Jack with him…I miss Jack he was so much better than my dolls." Lauren replied innocently, ignorant of the way her mother groaned in embarrassment and hung her head.

"Mummy are you sick, does your tummy hurt?"

"No sweetheart I'm just fine." Fallon replied hastily reaching for her robe and tugging it on as she tried to shoo her three year old daughter from the room. "Now what was it you needed me for? Something about LB?"

Sufficiently distracted Lauren launched into another rant about her brother taking her toy and it not being fair and so on. Nodding along Fallon promised to come sort it out as soon as she was dressed. Thus pacified Lauren left her mother's room, completely unaware of her mother's preoccupation.

Finally alone Fallon allowed herself a groan of frustration. That had not just happened…except that it had a nagging voice reminded her and there was no way of denying the lingering awareness that continued to hum throughout her body.

Still it was only a dream, and dreams didn't have to mean anything. It was just nature's way of telling her she had been without a man in her bed for far too long. It didn't mean she was actually attracted to Dex, physically he was a good looking man, so that was all it had to be…physical attraction only.

And there were plenty of other men that Fallon found physically attractive, one in particular lived under this very roof…Jackson…Yes he could very well be a solution to this whole mess. After all Fallon found him very attractive and his skills in the bedroom were very distracting and that was precisely what she needed right now…distracting from Dex Dexter and those damn chocolate brown eyes of his that for some reason she couldn't imagine Fallon just couldn't get out of her head.

By contrast Alexis Carrington Colby had also had her sleep disturbed by dreams, but unlike her daughter hers were more of the nightmare variety. It seemed the more she resolved to put it behind and not think about it again, the more that night with Ethan came back to haunt her and what made it worse was not knowing if these were actually memories or simply her brain trying to fill in the blanks for her.

At first Alexis had thought the drug fuelled haze that had fogged her memory of that night would be a blessing but now the simple not knowing what had happened other than the obvious made Alexis sick to her stomach. There were snatches of clear patches but the rest of it was a blur and the fear of just what Ethan might have done during those times filled her with dread.

What if he had taken pictures? Or even worse had filmed them together? What if he sent them to Blake or to one of those sick publications?

He was certainly sick enough that was for sure, but Alexis could only console herself with the fact that Ethan seemed to have been as out of it as she had been, hardly dexterous enough to operate a camera. Still that logic didn't help at two O'clock in the morning when Alexis found herself shooting upright in bed still trembling and gripped in the throws of her nightmare.

It was at times like that that Alexis found herself missing the reassuring presence of someone else in her bed. Strong arms that could hold her and calm her fears and promise her that everything was going to be alright. Yet Alexis knew it was far too soon to be taking such a step with Blake even if it was just to sleep side by side.

Last time Blake had barely had to lift his little finger and she had fallen in line and back into his bed. True the circumstances had been completely different and Alexis couldn't blame herself for how she had behaved back then. Still she was older and wiser than that Alexis Colby.

No this time Blake Carrington was going to have to romance her properly. There would be no whirlwind proposal and hurried marriage nor immediately moving in together this time. Blake had her heart but he was going to have to earn her trust and any steps forward in their relationship would be at her discretion.

Still at least Blake had received that message…or at least it appeared he had, judging by the beautiful arrangement of Lavender roses that were waiting for her in the hallway when she emerged draped in a cream silk robe for breakfast.

"Oh Mrs Colby this also just arrived."

Smiling as she spied the beautifully wrapped box Alexis eagerly took her present out of Lin's hands, focusing on that and not the closed door to the empty nursery as she walked past it to the dining room. It was still far too early for Fallon to have risen but already Alexis could hear her grandchildren squabbling and that at put a smile on her face.

"Put the flowers in my study would you Lin?" Alexis instructed her mojodomo as she settled herself down at the breakfast table and poured herself some coffee.

Waiting until she was alone Alexis couldn't contain herself any longer, ripping at the delicate printed paper like a three year old at their Christmas present. Lifting the lid of the box for a moment Alexis blinked in surprise, then her eyes registered what they were seeing… Not something sparkling like she had expected but a newspaper clipping.

"Oh my god."

With a trembling hand Alexis lifted out the folded out article her stomach dropping as she recognised only too easily Senator Roberts.

Yet worse still under the clipping was a note in a familiar hand that made her blood chill to ice in her veins.

_Your list of sins is growing…I wonder what our mutual friend would have to say about it? TC._

To say Krystle Carrington was shaken would have been an understatement of the first order. In fact it had taken until well into yesterday afternoon, until it was time to pick Krystina up from school to calm down enough that her hands stopped shaking.

Blake and Alexis…dear god every time Krystle closed her eyes she could see them together and it hurt, it hurt far more than it should do.

Perhaps it was because up until now all thoughts of Blake and Alexis together had been academic, in that Krystle knew it had happened but she hadn't been able to put a picture to it. Oh she could imagine it…her dreams had been full of taunting images but Krystle had been able to console herself with the fact that they weren't real.

She couldn't do that any longer. Every time she closed her eyes she could see them.

And what made it hurt worse was so stupid…part of Krystle almost wished she had caught them in full swing in the stable, at least then she would have felt more disgusted than anything. In all her dreams that was what she had pictured, Blake seduced by Alexis's more than ample charms…the victim of Alexis's seduction, that the only attraction between them was one based on lust.

Lust was a failing; a weakness she could understand and eventually excuse…Blake was just a man after all.

Yet every time she closed her eyes it wasn't wanton lust she saw…it was tenderness and empathy and a sense of symbiosis that stabbed her deep in the heart. They loved each other, really loved each other and that was the unsettling thing.

She had really lost him this time.

On returning home to the mansion Krystle's first thought had been to flee, to take Krystina and run far away so she wouldn't have to face that sort of scene ever again. Yet as Krystina had prattled on happily, talking about what she wanted to get her father for his birthday and then dropping large hints about her own birthday a few weeks later Krystle hadn't been able to disrupt her daughter's happy little world.

So instead she buried how she was feeling…for now at least.

She got dressed and since it was a Saturday she took Krystina over to the farm for her morning riding lesson, staying to watch so she had a valid excuse to be away from the house when the rest of the family would normally be descending for breakfast. Somehow Krystle doubted her resolve not to make a scene would last through the first subsequent meeting with Blake and if she could delay it the longer the better…at least until she wasn't feeling quite so raw.

"Morning Krystle."

Startled by the greeting Krystle all but jumped out of her skin in surprise. "Steven my goodness I didn't see you there."

Smiling Steven nodded his blue eyes narrowing slightly in concern. "You did seem to be away with the fairies there, you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine." Krystle lied covering it up with a smile that did little convince Steven any.

"You sure?"

"Steven please just let it go."

Sighing Steven nodded before joining her at the fence to the ménage watching in silence as Krystina put her pony through its paces.

"She's good." Steven commented after a few moments uneasy silence. "I wouldn't be surprised if she rivals her mother in a few years."

"She already rivals me now." Krystle replied turning and watching Steven out of the corner of her eye as the wind ruffled his blonde hair, the tenseness of his jaw despite the pleasant surroundings all the sign she needed that something was wrong.

"But you didn't come out here just to watch Krystina ride did you Steven?"

Snorting in wry amusement Steven shook his head, glancing up at Krystle impishly from beneath his fair hair. "I never could put one over on you could I Krystle?"

"Is it Danny, do you want to talk about yesterday?"

"Yes….and no…I think a large part of what is wrong with me and Danny is what is wrong with me." Steven confessed. "I know I am not being the best father at the moment but…"

"You have other things on your mind?" Krystle prompted Steven's slight blush giving her a clue. "Or someone?"

"Are you sure you're not psychic?" Steven teased. "Yeah I have met someone new…in New York."

"And?"

"And…he's great." Steven replied briefly yet from the way he avoided meeting Krystle's gaze she knew there was more, she only needed to wait and Steven would cave.

"I haven't told him about Danny."

There it was and Krystle was surprised. Of all the things it could have been that Steven's interest was married or a democrat Krystle had not expected the problem to have been Danny…or Steven's partner's reaction to him.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…I just met him by chance and I didn't expect it to last…and then by the time it became more serious it was almost like it was too late. How do you just dump that on someone, oh by the way sorry I didn't mention it before but I have an eight-year-old son? I guess I am just worried how he will react… and with the way Danny is behaving lately…"

"You're afraid that will put him off?"

"Well yeah I really like him, Paul that is, and he makes me feel better about myself like I haven't felt in a while…things are just so simple…"

"And Danny will complicate things." Krystle answered for him playing the role of Devil's advocate to a tee watching as Steven squirmed.

"God that makes me sound like a terrible father." Steven sighed running his hands through his hair in a gesture that was so familiar it caused the breath to catch in Krystle's throat.

"It doesn't sound great." Krystle admitted.

"I want you to be happy Steven and if this Paul makes you happy then that is wonderful but it can't be at your son's expense. Danny is your son and when you become a parent, even if it isn't exactly by choice, you have to put what that child wants and needs before what you want." Krystle added, knowing only too well how it feels to be caught in that particular conundrum, she was living it.

"You're right but what I can I do?"

"The only thing you can do." Krystle replied reaching up and squeezing Steven's shoulder. "If this Paul cares about you the way you do about him and if he really is the right one for you then it shouldn't matter that you have a child. Give him some credit and tell him the truth…let him decide if you are worth it Steven, god knows I think you are!"

Smiling as he fought back his tears Steven pulled Krystle into a hug. "Thank you…I will…I'll fly back to New York and tell him straight away, if I don't I'll probably lose my nerve."

"It'll be alright Steven." Krystle soothed him resting her head on Steven's broad shoulder as she blinked back her own tears, composing herself before Steven went to pull away.

"Oh and before I forget…Dad was looking for you…I don't know what it was about, but from the look on his face it must have been important." Steven paused watching the way Krystle's face seemed to freeze. "There isn't something going on between the two of you I should be aware of is there?"

Ok so perhaps it was a little cruel.

No scratch that Dex knew he was here to get his own measure of payback but considering how badly he had been used he supposed that a little petty vindictive rubbing of salt into the wound could be excused. That's why he had chosen to do this now rather than wait until Monday when Alexis might be safely out of the way at Colby Co, she needed to face what she had given up when she had chosen Blake over him.

So it was with this thought in mind that Dex arrived at Colby Acres, the back of his car filled with empty boxes.

Knocking at the door Dex wasn't surprised when Lin answered the door with his usual unflappable calm.

"Good Morning Mr Dexter."

"Morning Lin I am here to gather my possessions unless you are under orders to keep me off of the premises?" Dex grunted.

"No such orders exist Mr Dexter, I am sure if Mrs Colby wanted you excluded she would not have hesitated to inform me so." Lin answered politely as if merely commenting about the weather.

"Oh I have no doubt about it…unless she's been too preoccupied." Dex mumbled bitterly under his breath before following Lin into the house, unable to stop himself from asking. "Are the happy couple currently in residence?"

As diplomatic as always Lin's answer was concise and gave away nothing else. "Mrs Colby has gone riding I am not sure when she will be back."

"And Mr Carrington?" Dex couldn't resist asking, like a splinter in his finger he couldn't resist prodding it even though it stung. "Is he out riding too?"

"I haven't seen Mr Carrington this morning Mr Dexter... Might I suggest you enquire at the Carrington Mansion with Gerard if you need to contact him, I would be happy to telephone on your behalf?" Lin added his dark eyes serene and yet knowing as Dex squirmed slightly under his gaze.

"No thank you." Dex answered like a chastised school boy. It had been unfair of him to put Lin in that position, Alexis was his employer and Dex knew Lin took his position as mojodomo seriously, guarding his employer's privacy was his honour and duty.

"I did take the liberty of starting to gather your things together as per Mrs Colby's instruction. I have placed them in one of the guest rooms…of course Master Jack's belongings are still in the nursery."

"Thank you Lin I'll start in the guest room…would you have the boxes from the back of my car brought in?" Dex asked handing his car keys over to him and Lin accepted them leading Dex to the guest room before disappearing out to the car.

Taking a deep breath Dex turned the handle and stepped inside. There laid out on the bed neatly folded were his freshly laundered clothes. Shoes were set in regimental lines and even some of the paperwork for the Brazilian Mining project that Dex thought he had misplaced was stacked on the bedside table. Other than that there was a small box with the few memento's Dex had gathered over the years and that he had cared enough about to move out of the apartment. A framed picture of Jack as a newborn and in the matching frame a picture of Alexis laughing that had been taken down in Acapulco…the oil conference…back when they had still been married.

Shutting the double frame so he didn't have to look at Alexis's laughing mocking face a moment longer Dex's scowl only deepened when he caught sight of another item…a velvet ring box…That little bitch…Dex bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fists.

He had dropped that in Fallon's room the night this whole mess began…the night he accused of Fallon of stealing the engagement ring he had brought for Alexis. If she hadn't taken the ring things might have been completely different now…If he had actually proposed to Alexis when he had intended, they might even be married and raising Jack in a proper family. If…

If if's and ands were pots and pans there'd be no need for tinkers…

Damn Alexis. He could hear her voice so clearly in his head, her and those damn old English sayings that didn't seem to make any damn sense whatsoever.

Just what was it going to take to get this woman out of his head and out of his heart? Dex didn't know and part of him couldn't help but wonder if he really wanted to in any case. He had sworn he was over her this time…once and for all and yet here he was turning up to pack his belongings in person just so he would have the opportunity to twist the knife in over Jack…or was it just a chance to see her? To make Alexis realise just what she was loosing and give her one last chance to change her mind?

Blake knew the moment Krystle had returned to the mansion. Even seated comfortably in the library trying to catch up on all of his business affairs he could hear Krystina's excited chatter. Knowing it was now or never, and that it was better to talk to Krystle now before she vanished once more Blake set his paperwork down and wandered out into the hallway; watching as Krystina rehashed her lesson step by step it seemed for the captive audience of her mother and Steven.

"And then…"

"Well I am glad to hear someone is turning into such a fine horsewoman." Blake commented drawing attention to himself standing off to one side.

"Daddy you're back!" Krystina exclaimed excitedly and Blake couldn't help the pang of guilt as his youngest child rushed towards him and flung her arms about his neck. "When did you get back did you get me a present?"

Hugging Krystina close Blake could see the accusing glare on Krystle's face and the curious expression on Steven's.

"No not this time Krystina it was only a short trip." Blake fibbed; able to quickly grasp the excuse Krystle must have fed their daughter in order to explain his sudden and unexpected disappearance after Amanda's funeral. After all you didn't tell an almost six year old that her father had collapsed and was in hospital, nor that instead of coming home to recuperate he had chosen to sneak off and spend time with his…well whatever Alexis was?

"That's alright will you come and play with me? Steven brought me a new doll from New York and I want to have a tea party but Danny is all sulky in his room and won't come out and play with me."

Smiling indulgently Blake couldn't possibly refuse. "Of course I will darling, why don't you go and get changed and set it up…I just need to speak to your mother for a few minutes first."

"I'd better go and check on Danny." Steven added following a bouncing Krystina up the stairs and so willingly leaving Blake and Krystle to it. Something was up he knew it...he just wasn't sure what it was.

"Well shall we?" Blake asked hesitantly as Krystle continued to glower at him before reluctantly following him back into the library.

"I know what you are going to say Blake." Krystle began defensively as soon as the door had shut behind her. "There is nothing I want to hear about this…you've made your choice, it's your decision however idiotic it might be."

"Krystle please…"

"I don't want to hear about it, I don't want to know why." Krystle snapped cutting Blake off. "It was hard enough before knowing that you had gotten back with Alexis even after everything she put us both through, she blackmailed and bankrupted us…she caused the death of our first child."

"That was a tragic accident and Alexis's involvement was never proven and even if she was involved I am sure it was mere coincidence." Blake muttered shaking his head. "Besides I am not here to rehash the past or explain myself or my choice that wasn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"It wasn't?" Krystle questioned frowning in surprise.

"No." Blake answered curtly. "We haven't been a couple for sometime now and just as if you were to become involved with someone else that is your decision and you wouldn't need to justify it to me. My reasons for pursuing a relationship with Alexis are my own."

"Then what do you want to talk about other than to rub it in?"

Sighing Blake rubbed his forehead, he already had the beginnings of a headache. "Krystle please can we try and discuss this calmly. This was never meant as an attack on you, so please sit down so we can talk…All I am concerned about is how we go about managing things for Krystina. She seems to have adjusted well to us co-parenting her without being together as a couple and I wouldn't want the fact that I am with Alexis to interfere with that."

"Well she is going to notice Blake."

"I know that, I hardly intend to hide it from her. Fortunately Krystina does like Alexis, I just want her to be assured that despite the things that will change her parents still love her the same and her life will change as little as possible."

"Well I imagine she will notice when you move Alexis back in here. What happens then Blake are you planning on giving me any advance notice or were you just planning on throwing me out and moving Alexis in so the two of you can just take off where you left off?"

"No I promise you that will never happen the mansion is yours and Krystina's home. I would never ask you to leave, I want Krystina to grow up in this house and not feel like an outcast in her own family."

"But surely you can't mean for us all live together?" Krystle spluttered in shock and horror, just imaging having look across the breakfast table every morning and seeing Alexis there hanging around Blake like a bad smell. Never being able to escape them, having scenes similar to that one in the stable thrust in her face everyday for the rest of her life, for however long or short that might be.

"Krystle please Alexis and I are hardly at that stage, we intend to take things slowly this time." Blake insisted swallowing nervously as he added. "Which is why I would prefer it if you kept what you have learnt to yourself for the time being."

"Well I was hardly planning on shouting it from the rooftops." Krystle retorted her sapphire blue eyes narrowing on Blake's face as he avoided her gaze. "What aren't you telling me Blake?"

"Nothing it's just the family has been through enough upheaval lately, the last thing we want is any more press attention and you know this is something that will catch their attention."

"So you want me to lie for you?"

"No not lie just answer no comment if any reporters come digging." Blake countered. "You worked in public relations for long enough Krystle you know how damaging another scandal could be right now."

"And what about friends and family, am I supposed to lie to Steven or Jeff if they ask me? Just when exactly where you planning on telling the rest of the family about this Blake? They have a right to know too."

"Dammit Krystle I don't know…I don't have all the answers yet. This just happened and Alexis and I have barely had the chance to discuss all the details…"

"Well maybe you should have spent your time together talking about the mess this is going to cause and how to solve it instead of canoodling in her stables." Krystle retorted bitterly.

"We were doing nothing of the sort and we did talk, we spent the whole day talking…"

"What about the weather?" Krystle snorted shaking her head at Blake's blatant lies. A woman like Alexis wouldn't waste her time talking when she could get her claws deeper into Blake by dragging him into her bed.

"That is our business." Blake snapped coming close to losing a grip on his temper as he forced his voice down to a more normal conversation level. "Look I am not asking you to lie, I am just asking for a little breathing space. We will tell the family and soon I promise but I need to discuss this with Alexis first. Alright?"

"Fine providing when things do change that next time you have the decency to tell me before making any big decisions and not leave me to stumble onto the truth, or next time did you plan on leaving Krystina to spot the engagement ring before telling us?"

"What I think is that as I have told you Alexis and I are nowhere near that stage and for Krystina's sake none of us want this to become a damn media circus so please for now keep it to yourself."

Smarting at Blake's raised tone Krystle struggled to hold on to her own temper, yet she refused to allow Blake to goad her into a shouting match. "Fine for Krystina I will keep it to myself but you have to be the one to break the news to our daughter and today, one of us at least deserves to be dealt with properly."

Sighing in relief Blake nodded, although uncomfortable that had gone better than expected. "Alright I'll tell her…I'll tell her today."

It really hadn't taken long to pack his belongings and if he were a more sentimental soul Dex might have seen something telling in this…after all most of his life he had lived from one moment to the next. First in the army and then travelling around the country working on one rig or drilling site and then moving onto the next, living out of hotels or trailers, never staying in one place long enough to really put down any roots.

It was ironic that the longest time as an adult he had ever spent living in one place…a place he could actually call home was when he had been married to Alexis and living at the apartment. Although considering the number of times they fought and he ended up moving into the spare room or even out to La Mirage he could hardly consider the brief almost year they had been married as the most stable of times. Second only to that was these six months spent shuttling between his apartment and Colby acres.

And now he was packing up once more to move back to a hotel.

Jack deserved better than that. His son deserved the sort of stable, even if it was a little dysfunctional, home that Dex had himself enjoyed. Memories of being taught to ride his horse by his fath…by Sam, of his mother tucking him up in his own bed every night. Of feeling safe and secure in his own world until his mother's death ripped that all apart.

So that settled it then…

"Hey there lover." Dex froze as someone playfully slapped his backside as he bent over the last box taping it shut. "Since you're free how about you give me another riding lesson?"

"How about you sexually harass the right person?" Dex spat back straightening up and turning around to see the colour blanch from Fallon's face.

"You…what…" Fallon stammered crossing her hands across her chest, doing her best to try and cover herself up but the very sheer blouse buttoned low and the sinfully tight jeans left very little to the imagination.

"Wow something finally has shut you up." Dex remarked bitterly raking his eyes up and down Fallon's choice of outfit. "Let me guess you're off to try and make a bit of extra pin money…or is this a new service The Carlton is offering and I am unaware of it?"

"You are disgusting."

"Says the woman who just propositioned me by grabbing my arse. Tell me Fallon is that how you normally go around picking up your playboys?" Dex retorted enjoying the was Fallon blushed from the roots of her hair all the way down her neck and disappearing under the low collar of her blouse.

"What I do or don't do is frankly none of your business Dex, it was quite clearly a case of mistaken identity I assure you!" Fallon argued hotly.

"Of course it was." Dex added sarcastically. "I mean after all you're not a woman to chase after your mother's leftovers are you…oh no wait there was Mark…"

"Like you are one to talk?" Fallon scoffed her hands moving to her hips as she stalked closer. "Why are you really here Dex? You could have telephoned Lin and asked him to pack and ship your belongings. I think you're here to see Mummy and cause trouble."

"Well it's a shame that I don't particular care what you think." Dex spat back tensing even as Fallon hit the nail right on the head.

"Well it's either that or you're the one come sniffing around Mother for scraps? What's the matter Dex can't take rejection like a man?" Fallon taunted, knowing her last comment had drawn blood from the way Dex avoided meeting her gaze. "Oh my did I hit a nerve?"

"You know one day someone might be tempted to shut that smart mouth up permanently." Dex hissed hotly his eyes narrowing in anger as his blood pounded in his temples.

Laughing at Dex's threat Fallon shook her head, chestnut curls bouncing about her shoulders. "Oh am I supposed to be scared? Please don't try to act the tough guy Dex, everyone knows mother had you neutered years ago…"

"I said shut your mouth or I will." Dex grunted through gritted teeth and clenched fists, as this time he had to fight the impulse to really slap Fallon's mocking face.

"Oh I suppose you think you're just the man to do it Mr Dexter, well you weren't man enough for my mother…" Fallon began only to stop when Dex reached out and roughly grabbed her arm. "Let me go you thug…"

Leaning closer Dex's dark eyes glinted dangerously as he all but whispered in Fallon's ear. "And you will only ever be a pale imitation, living in mummy's shadow."

Ok so after that he really should have been expecting a slap, and Fallon didn't disappoint. Yet when Dex still didn't let her go she raised her hand again and this time Dex caught it before the blow landed.

"You do that again and this time I will hit you back…harder." Dex all but growled his dark eyes boring down into Fallon's blue eyes, her pupils so dilated he could barely see the blue as her breaths came faster and brushed against his face, some kind of electricity sparking between them. Leaning down Dex couldn't help himself and as if anticipating his next move Fallon wetted her lips…

"That's alright Lin I'll take them."

The sound of Alexis's voice in the corridor was a metaphorical bucket of freezing cold water and Dex dropped Fallon's arm backing away in shock and horror.

"Dex I know I am probably the last per…" Alexis's hesitant voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife as she appeared at the doorway spare box in hand and glanced between her former lover and her daughter. "Fallon what are you doing here? Am I interrupting something?"

For a moment Dex stared into Alexis's perplexed face. This was it. He had more than enough ammunition to lash out at the woman who had broken his heart and the selfish little brat who had started the whole process. All he had to do was tell Alexis how Fallon had come on to him…the visual evidence for which was more than a little damning right now anyway. He could hurt her the way she had hurt him and punish Fallon in the process.

The damning words were on the tip of his tongue and then…he couldn't…he couldn't do it, not willingly destroy another parent child relationship out of his own selfishness. "Nothing…You're not interrupting anything. Fallon was just being her usual pleasant self."

"Fallon?.. Fallon are you alright?" Alexis questioned turning her attention to her daughter, her suspicion turning to concern as her daughter seemed both flushed and shivering. "Are you alright you look like you're coming down with something?" Alexis added reaching out to press her hand against her daughter's forehead.

"Mother I'm fine." Fallon insisted pushing her mother's hand away.

"You're not you're burning up."

"It's nothing I just let Dex wind me up that's all." Fallon half lied watching the man in question out of the corner of her eye, unable to understand why he was covering for her? Unless Dex still secretly harboured hopes of getting her Mother back in which case admitting to almost kissing another of her daughters would sink that ship faster than any torpedo.

"Well then I suggest the two of you avoid each other. Now I would like to speak to Dex alone…if you don't mind Fallon?"

"No...I don't mind." Fallon muttered crossing towards the door yet even as she left Fallon couldn't keep her gaze from flickering over to Dex…somehow she would find out just what game Dex Dexter thought he was playing…no matter what it took to do so.

The atmosphere was tense…although that was an understatement if she had ever heard one.

Standing just inside the doorway of the nursery still dressed in her boots and jeans from riding Alexis watched as Dex hovered in the middle of the room, staring about the perfect room she had created for their…no his son. The mural she had painted by hand and the bookcases filled with toys and books.

It looked too perfect to disturb and Dex didn't have the first clue about what he should take in any case. Just taking any of it felt wrong, like he was clinging onto something that had never even been real to start with. "I don't need any of this…"

"But you have too…I mean please these are Jack's toys and his books…you know how he likes to be read too…"

"How would you know?" Dex spat back bitterly lifting his gaze to his former lover. "You haven't been near him in a month."

"Hardly by choice Dex." Alexis countered her tone clipped. "I didn't exactly choose for my daughter to drive her car off of a cliff."

"No but you chose to go to Australia and you chose to throw us out of here…and lets not forget that you did choose Carrington." Dex added watching as Alexis flinched at his accusation but otherwise remained steadfast.

"It was a little more complicated than that."

"Whatever." Dex shrugged glancing about the room, the perfect nursery, so much better than the crib in the corner of Dex's bedroom of their suite. Yet it was all a lie, a perfect lie and he was the fool who had fallen for it. "I am really not interested in hearing your excuses not anymore, it won't change anything will it? You made your choice and it sure as hell wasn't Jack and I!"

"So just because I love Blake you assume that means I don't care about you and Jack? I still care Dex…"

"You don't care enough." Dex countered his biting tone turning introverted as he couldn't bear looking at her. "Not enough to choose us and that's all that really matters."

There was nothing Alexis could say that could counter that and another awkward silence descended until Alexis couldn't bear it a moment longer. "I know you don't think you need any of this but they are Jack's things and he should have them…I can have them packed and sent to The Carlton or to the apartment if you prefer?"

"I really wouldn't bother, there isn't room for all this in the hotel and I don't know whether we will go back the apartment…I might sell it, might move Jack back to Wyoming so he has a proper home, a proper childhood."

"Wyoming but its so far away…"

Turning Dex raised an eyebrow at Alexis's panicked tone. "That's sort of the point. Far away from Denver sounds good right about now."

"But Dex please I know you are hurt and angry right now but you shouldn't make any hasty decisions you may regret." Alexis added unable to hide the desperation in her voice. "And I know I haven't got any right to ask but if I don't ask then I will never know and I will only have myself to blame… I still want to be Jack's mother…"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Dex couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Lady you gave up any right to Jack when you gave up me…"

"I know that!" Alexis retorted her eyes wide and pleading. "I knew when I made my choice, when I chose Blake over being with you that I would probably lose him…"

"There is no probably…" Dex muttered bitterly unable to hold her gaze as he clenched his fists and stared down into Jack's empty crib. "You really do have a lot of nerve lady, how the hell can you ask me this? You break my heart and throw me away for Blake Carrington after everything he has put you through and you still expect me to share my child with you?"

"No I don't expect." Alexis answered softly shaking her head. "I hope…I love Jack Dex and you were the one who asked me to be his mother. Well regardless of how we feel about each other that hasn't changed has it? He still needs a mother doesn't he?"

"I…" The outrage and refusal was on the tip of Dex's tongue.

"Look you don't have to decide now the ball is in your court and I cannot blame you if you don't want me in your son's life no matter what promises you made before about never taking him away from me. About not using him as a weapon." Alexis added, knowing her words struck home when Dex seemed to physically flinch.

Oh Alexis knew she was playing dirty, twisting and using Dex's promise made in the heat of the moment in an effort to keep her by his side months ago against him. "But please don't take him all the way to Wyoming…take some time to think about it first."

"You could really ask this of me?" Dex asked amazed. "How much more do you want to take from me Alexis?"

"I just…I just can't let another child go without a fight Dex." Alexis replied softly walking across to the crib and reaching in for something.

"However I know it is your decision and I will respect it if you don't want me in his life…But please think about it… and take this…" Alexis added thrusting a rather mangled bear into Dex's hands. "Jack has trouble sleeping without it, I know it doesn't look like much but it must be the smell or something."

Dex had no choice but reluctantly accept it. Besides since leaving the ranch Jack had been unusually fussy going down, something Dex had thought was due to the change in his surroundings. "Alright I'll take it but that doesn't mean I want or need anything else…and it sure as hell doesn't mean you have any say in my son's life…but I will think about it some more before taking Jack to Wyoming. That's all I am promising you!"

"Thank you." Alexis replied and the relief in her voice was genuine. "How is he?"

For a moment Dex considered not answering. Just talking about Jack with Alexis was like grating over already raw nerves. Yet he had never been able to be deliberately cruel and Alexis was asking because she really did want to know. "He…He's fine, he's able to pull himself up now and balance a little. He's making a lot of noise but not really saying anything. I imagine it won't be too long before he starts walking."

"He's growing up so fast." Jack had already grown so much, in a few weeks he wouldn't be her baby anymore, he would turn one and become a proper little boy…a little boy who would barely remember her. Even though it pained her to ask and the answer probably wouldn't ease her mind any Alexis couldn't help herself. "Has he asked for me?"

"No. Not once. In fact I think he's barely noticed you're not there." Dex lied swallowing down the feeling of satisfaction as Alexis flinched even as it sickened him. "Now if that is all you have to say I think I should be leaving…"

"Dex wait please." Alexis pleaded reaching out and catching his arm as Dex tried to push past her. "Please."

"Why?" Dex snapped his dark eyes narrowing down on the small hand still clutching his shirt. He could feel the warmth from her hand. "What more do you want from me? I said I'll think about it before making any decisions. What more can you expect? Absolution?" Dex added lifting his gaze to bore into Alexis's emerald eyes that seemed to shimmer with tears.

"I didn't set out to hurt you Dex and I am sorry for what it is worth." Alexis muttered softly her grip on his shirt tightening.

"It's not worth much," Dex countered sharply before sighing. "But it's better than nothing I suppose, that's if you mean it?"

"I mean it." Alexis insisted gazing up at him. "And I know this is probably not the time but thank you for everything you did for me…I wasn't exactly at my best the other day what with the funeral and Blake collapsing and I shouldn't have just blurted it all out like I did…"

"Look Alexis I get it." Dex cut her off pushing off her hand as just having Alexis so close, the smell of her perfume invading his senses and those large eyes gazing up at him so pleadingly…it was making him waver.

Was this all she had to do to reel him back him? Look at him with those damn eyes of hers? No he had come here intending to regain some of his own dignity, not give Alexis an opportunity to manipulate him. No he needed to remain strong and aloof and remember why he came here and if that took lashing out at her to accomplish…

"Let's not kid ourselves Alexis you were only with me because it suited you at the time. It has always been about you, and what you want. You love Blake, you've always loved Blake and god knows you've always been selfish and single-minded when it comes to getting what you want, and god knows I know there is no stopping you when you've set your mind on something. You are very like Blake in that way… two of a kind. I can't believe I was ever stupid enough to think things could be different. You were just using me. You're the most selfish person I have ever known and I can only curse myself a fool for letting you fool me again."

Reeling back from Dex's sudden and venomous attack that had seemingly come out of nowhere Alexis couldn't help but defend herself. "Well it seems I am not the only one who reverts to type Dex." Alexis countered her emerald eyes turning cool as she pulled away insulted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Fallon." Alexis replied pointedly her eyes narrowing as Dex shifted. "Just what really was going on earlier between the two of you?"

"I told you it was nothing." Dex countered yet he was unable to meet Alexis's gaze. "We were arguing. Your daughter has never been my greatest fan Alexis. Much like her mother she was expressing her delight that I was no out of the picture."

"Funny it didn't sound like you were arguing, surely I would have heard you. Now I am not an idiot Dex and you forget just how well I know you."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I think you know." Alexis muttered. "Besides isn't this what you usually do, find my nearest female relative and fall into bed with them in order to get your revenge? Now you have every right to be angry with me and want to lash out and hurt me but please don't use Fallon to do it. She's not as strong as everyone thinks she is and I won't have you use her and hurt her."

"Now you are imagining things Alexis there is nothing going on between Fallon and me…Although you do sound a little jealous… I can't imagine Blake would be too pleased to hear you getting jealous over me."

"I'm not jealous and I am not imagining things." Alexis spat back "And that's what you said about Amanda too if my memory serves."

"…Nothing is going on between me and Fallon, nothing will ever happen between Fallon and me!"

"You swear it."

"Not you have any right to dictate anything to me anymore but you have gotten the wrong end of the stick in this case." Dex added testily. "Now if you have finished making ridiculous accusations and demands I will be going."

Pushing past him Alexis moved to block the door. Drawing herself up to her full height Alexis tried to make herself look imposing. "Promise me Dex…Promise you will stay away from her."

"Fine if that's what it will take to get you to drop this." Dex retorted leaning down to physically tower over Alexis, close enough that he could feel the heat from her body and the brush of her breath against his face, their gazes locked and Dex could still feel the pull towards her as he whispered. "You have my word…That at least means something to me."

Of all the things Blake had planned to do this morning sitting on the floor opposite Krystina whilst his daughter poured him out a pretend cup of tea had not been one of them.

"Here you go Daddy…Would you like a biscuit with your tea?"

Accepting the tiny teacup Blake could only nod and watch as his daughter glanced around before scrambling under her bed and retrieving a small tin from which she retrieved a couple of chocolate chip cookies. Handing one to her father Krystina raised a finger to her lips in a silencing motion.

"Why thank you sweetheart." Blake added with a smile before taking one of Krystina's secret cookies. "You know I am sure Mrs Gunnerson would be only too happy to let you have cookies for your tea parties if you asked her."

"Oh but Mummy would say no…she thinks we have too many sweets." Krystina replied in a stage whisper. "I heard her telling Mrs Gunnerson not to bake us any more cookies so I hide some…You won't tell will you?"

"No I won't tell."

"Promise…Cross your heart?" Krystina prompted in all seriousness and Blake had to smother his own impulse to laugh.

"Cross my heart." Blake replied making a crossing motion across his chest. "Actually I have a special secret to tell you…if you will promise not tell anyone either."

"On pain of death?" Krystina asked dramatically and at this Blake had to chuckle.

"Well not quite that serious…where did you hear that expression anyway?"

"Danny likes reading about pirates." Krystina replied simply shrugging as she munched on her own cookie and shuffled closer to her father. "So what is the secret?"

Setting his uneaten cookie down on the picnic blanket along with his toy teacup Blake held his arms out for his daughter who was only too happy to move into her father's lap. "Now Krystina it really is important that you keep this to yourself."

"I promise Daddy."

"It's about me and…about Alexis." Blake began pausing to glance down at his daughter who stared up at him innocently. "You know how much I love you don't you?…And you know I care about your mother but that your mother and I decided that we are happier just being your mummy and daddy and not being married to each other any more because we don't love each other like married people need to love each other."

"Because you love Alexis." Krystina chipped in surprising her father to stunned silence.

"Yes because I do love Alexis." Blake managed to stutter after a few moments. "You're not upset about that are you?"

Shrugging Krystina eyed her father's cookie. "No I love Alexis too. She's fun and she has such pretty dresses."

"Yes but I love her differently than you love her…" Blake tried to explain. Yet how do you explain such things to a five almost six year old?

"You love her like married people love each other." Krystina pronounced confidently this time Blake really was stunned to silence. "Does that mean you and Alexis are going to get married and I can wear my pretty dress?"

"Well…" Blake paused tugging nervously on his hair. "We haven't set a date but I do want to marry Alexis one day."

"Can you do it soon?" Krystina asked innocently turning her blue eyes on her silently sweating father. "Otherwise my dress won't fit me anymore."

"Krystina I am sure Alexis would take you to get another dress."

"But I want to wear this one…" Krystina pouted getting up from her father's lap and stomping off to her large wardrobe, rummaging until she found the beautiful white princess dress with the lavender sash. "See it's so pretty."

"It is a lovely dress but…Krystina come here." Blake sighed opening his arms for his daughter who returned to his lap complete with her dress. "Sweetheart Alexis and I won't be getting married for a while."

"Why not?"

"Because…because well…Krystina it's complicated."

"Why?"

"Because it is." Blake insisted quickly running out of ideas. "Besides I don't think Alexis wants to get married."

"You don't think…you mean you haven't asked her?" Krystina asked aghast.

"Well no not in so many words…"

"Well then of course Alexis won't marry you, you have to ask her Daddy!" Krystina exclaimed shaking her head at her father's silliness.

"So you ask Alexis and then you can get married and I can wear my dress." She added finally before reaching for her father's cookie and taking a bite before reaching up to pat her stunned father's cheek. Honestly parents really were silly some times.

That hadn't almost happened…

Striding out of the house Fallon was so preoccupied with her and Dex's almost…well god only knows what that had almost turned into…for a moment Fallon had been certain Dex was going to kiss her and just the memory of him being so close sent frissons of excitement through her body. Then her mother had arrived and Dex had backed away from her as if she was toxic.

Of course the last thing Fallon would have wanted would be for her mother to have walked in and caught the two of them kissing. Yet she couldn't deny that Dex's overt rejection and barely concealed look of disgust hurt more than it should do.

"Fallon…Hey Fallon are you in there?"

Jackson's greeting startled Fallon and she glanced up in surprise as the stud manager was holding pace with her and she hadn't even noticed.

"Sorry Jackson I guess I was a million miles away."

"At least." Jackson commented flippantly, concern growing when Fallon barely reacted and didn't even seem the least affected by his piercing blue eyes or his flirting grin. "Fallon are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine." Fallon replied yet even she realised she sounded less than convincing. Jackson certainly wasn't convinced as he placed a restraining hand on her arm bringing them both to a stop.

"You know if you could look me in the eye and put a least a thimble full of conviction in that statement I might consider believing you…for at least a second or two."

"Jackson please…please." Fallon pleaded lifting her own large blue eyes to meet his. "Let it go will you?"

"Alright." Jackson conceded before pulling a surprised Fallon into a hug.

Leaning into his embrace Fallon breathed in the clean scent of Jackson's aftershave and the smell of fresh air and hay. It was simple and uncomplicated…just like Jackson. And simple and uncomplicated sounded pretty good right about now.

Pulling away slightly Fallon smiled softly up at Jackson running her finger down his shirt buttons. "Jackson…" Fallon drawled fluttering her eyelashes. "How about you help a damsel in distress. I've already had one hell of a day…buy me a drink?"

"You did what?" Shaking with quiet rage Alexis sank down into the chair in her study unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I…Well I thought it better to get it over with…I couldn't risk her finding out from somebody else and really there is anything to worry about Alexis she took it well…she was excited she can't wait to see you."

"You told Krystina?" Alexis echoed her fingers gripping the edge of her desk so tightly her knuckles turned white.

It seemed as though her less than enthusiastic reaction had finally filtered down the telephone line and Blake seemed to hesitate. "Look I know we didn't plan this but I really didn't have any choice Alexis."

"You didn't have any choice?" Alexis scoffed this was the last thing she needed right now. "Bollocks you didn't have any choice!"

Hadn't they agreed to keep news of their attempt of a reconciliation out of the public eye? How the hell was telling a five year old girl in line with that plan? How the hell was she going to be able to work on getting Dex to stay in Denver and letting her be part of Jack's life whilst the rest of Denver chased after him for his side of their complicated love triangle. He needed time and space to calm down and think rationally not journalists dogging his steps bringing up her choosing Blake every five seconds.

"Darling please…"

"Don't you Darling me Blake!" Alexis spat back rubbing her forehead. "Dammit can't you see you've ruined everything…Now Krystina knows we will have to tell the children and god knows how they will take it? Somehow I don't see Steven or Adam reacting well do you?"

This was getting out of control too many people were already involved…Krystle…Dex…Jackson and now Krystina. How long would they have before the story broke and their personal lives were once more thrust into the limelight? How long would it them be before some muck raking journalist decided to do a little digging…how long could she keep her secret then?

Then there was Ethan…god knows what he would do when this news broke. He was already tormenting her by mail and Alexis didn't want to see what lengths he would go to when he learnt of her reconciliation with Blake. The man was already sadistic and unhinged, and clearly obsessed with the Carrington family, why else would be try and pretend to be the long dead Carrington bastard?…That he might actually be Tom Carrington was something Alexis refused to even consider. No that boy was dead, he had to be.

Alexis was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't realised Blake had carried on speaking.

"…it was part of the deal Alexis, I agreed to tell Krystina and she promised to keep it to herself. Darling you have every right to be angry but Krystina is my daughter she had to find out eventually. I love you Alexis and I am sorry that things aren't going the way we wanted but I am trying my best to keep it all together. It will all work out I promise, I will do whatever it takes…"

"You can't make promises like that Blake." Alexis sighed her anger subsiding enough for her to be able to hear the real resignation in his voice…besides it wasn't like staying angry with Blake would change anything. It was done now they couldn't take it back and Alexis had enough to worry about now without adding fighting with Blake to the list, not when all she really wanted to do was curl up safe in his arms and forget about the rest of the world.

"I suppose it's not the end of the world, it's not like Krystina will be phoning up any newspapers is it…"

"Not unless she has learnt to use the operator all of a sudden." Blake quipped and Alexis could hear the smile in his voice and something inside her relaxed a little.

"So she really was happy about it?" Alexis added surprisingly anxious to hear his reply.

"She was thrilled." Blake insisted unable to contain his relief. "She loves you remember."

"Yes but that was before and somehow I cannot see her mother feeling the same way, Krystle is not going to allow me to have a role in Krystina's life Blake…and as much as it galls me to admit if I were in her position I would feel exactly the same. I had to sit by and watch my own children turn to her for advice for years…to have a better relationship with your second wife than their own mother." Alexis muttered bitterly unable to stop the thought that her sons…or one son in particular might once again take Krystle's side in all of this.

"I am sorry you had to go through that Alexis…I didn't think of how you would feel at the time, I was selfish…"

Sighing Alexis could only wish she hadn't said anything at all, the last thing she wanted was to set Blake off on another round of apologies. "Blake I'm sorry please I didn't bring it up so we could go over all that again, we're trying to put the past behind us aren't we?"

"Well if you are sure?"

"I'm very sure Darling besides I really don't want to fight about this…I miss you Blake."

"Alexis you only saw me yesterday…" Blake began before relenting and admitting. "I miss you too Darling…You know there is nothing stopping us solving that problem, I have a free afternoon and I know a pretty brunette I would like to spend it with just lazing about….If you want to?"

"Oh I want to…but before we get to the lazing about I think there is something we need to do first."

Stretching out the kinks in her back Fallon couldn't help her smirk as Jackson's strong hands moved to massage her back sensually, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blades before heaving himself off of the couch in his office and reaching for his jeans. Fastening them slowly Jackson leant back against the edge of his desk staring down at his companion of the last hour who continued to stretch out butt naked along his couch without seemingly a care in the world.

"Hey who said you could get dressed?" Fallon demanded pouting like a child denied a much favoured toy as Jackson only laughed and reached for his shirt.

"Just because it's Saturday for you doesn't mean this isn't a working day for the rest of us Fallon." Jackson retorted. "I still have my paperwork to finish so you'd better take this delicious backside of yours and skedaddle and let me get back to it or your mother will be having my hide when the bills aren't paid on time." He added punctuating his suggestion with a playful smack to Fallon's bare rear.

"You're chucking me out to do your paperwork?" Fallon spluttered in disbelief turning on her side and tucking her hand under her cheek. "Are you sure it's not just because you already have another lady pencilled into your busy diary Mr Hobbs?"

"Well it would hardly be gentlemanly of me to kiss and tell Mrs Colby…now come on scram I really do have to finish my report and your being here…especially like that will be far too distracting."

"Oh you don't really want me to go…" Fallon teased reaching out with her foot and running her toes seductively up and down Jackson's calves.

"Fallon I am being serious it was fun but I do have to get on."

Scowling as Jackson backed away and moved to sit behind his desk even going so far as to pick up a sheaf of papers and begin reading them, Fallon reluctantly reached for her own clothes. Dressing in a hurry her previous frustration already returning Fallon could feel her mood souring.

"Fine I'll leave then you don't have to make up an excuse I can tell when I am not wanted."

"Fallon it's not like that I really do have to finish this report…"

"Yeah right." Fallon scoffed buttoning her blouse. "So when I bump into my replacement on the stairs I shouldn't bother to send her up then?"

Setting down his paperwork Jackson frowned; Fallon was clearly insinuating something, yet what that was had Jackson confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't the salient question be who?" Fallon mocked as she sashayed towards the door. "Oh don't worry your secret is safe with me Jackson, still it's not really much of a secret considering the way you look at her. Really I just wish I knew what it was that seems to attract you. I mean sure she is pretty but surely that born again virgin act must get a little old…espeically at her age."

"Fallon nothing is going on between Krystle and me." Jackson answered slowly and patiently watching as his answer merely caused a smirk to appear on her face.

"Yet you knew who I was talking about…and even if nothing is going on now it's obvious that you'd like there to be, otherwise you wouldn't get so angry over the way she found out about Daddy and Mummy…which anyone with any sense could have seen coming a mile off, so Krystle must have been wearing blinkers to have missed the warning signs."

"Well clearly she is not the only one, because as much as I enjoyed your visit I cannot help but think you had something else…no make that someone else on your mind Fallon." Jackson retorted cuttingly watching closely as Fallon seemed to blanch her grip on his door handle tightening.

"Now I always have fun with you Fallon but I don't enjoy being used as a stand in for anybody …it seems to be a trend in your family, falling for men who treat you badly. So next time you have that itch to scratch pass me by."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Fallon answered tightly her pronouncement more clipped when she was angry. "And if ever dare air that disgusting suggestion again…As if I would so much as touch him after what he did to me and to mother…"

"I never said his name Fallon." Jackson countered coolly before his gaze softened in sympathy and he added. "But no need to worry it's our secret." He said echoing Fallon's earlier words yet his was sincerely meant.

"Just for your sake get over it sooner rather than later. Why not go give good ole Jeff another chance? Anything but get this insanity out of your system before more than you get hurt and I don't want to see you hurt Fallon I really don't. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"I don't…"

"Promise me Fallon and we don't ever need mention this again." Jackson insisted relieved when this time Fallon didn't continue to deny it instead nodding sharply before opening the door and disappearing down the stairs.

Sighing Jackson waited until the door had shut, reaching into his bottom drawer for the emergency bottle of scotch, pouring himself a stiff drink before retrieving the real paperwork he needed to work on. The report from his contact down in Brazil. He had already scanned it through once but Jackson was sure something had escaped his attention the first time. It wasn't like someone could just up and vanish overnight, certainly not someone as well connected and established as Charles Davenport.

Unless of course he had already done before…which of course he had…Charles Davenport aka Tom Carrington and god knows how many other alias's in between. It had taken years to track him down to that last alias and that had merely been a fluke of luck, a passing glimpse in an airport three years ago now. Jackson knew he was unlikely to get that sort of luck again.

Jackson himself had had first hand experience of constructing a new life and history from scratch; of course his had been with the full support of the US government and was standard practice for retiree's who had been involved in the sort of missions he had been on. The sort which left people out for your blood and with the finances to extract that revenge years later if necessary.

Yet for a civilian to accomplish not once but twice that Jackson himself knew about it took money…lots and lots of money which it seemed thanks to the mysterious and recently departed recluse Mr Davenport Snr Tom undoubtedly had in the billions.

No Tom Carrington had slipped through his grasp yet again and the only possibility of finding him was to sit tight and wait for Tom to come to him…or more to the point the Carrington's.


	3. Episode 3: Baby Blue

Episode 3: Baby Blues

Setting the flowers down Blake struggled back to his feet, twinge in his back reminding him once more that he wasn't getting any younger, yet one glance at the newly filled grave before him was more than enough to confirm that fact. A parent should never have to bury their own child.

Glancing around at the flower arrangements that still remained from the funeral, some of the flowers were starting to go over and needing removing; still Blake was touched by the large number of them. He watched as Alexis crouched down and began gathering the cards and occasional plucking a flower from an arrangement, waiting until she glanced back at him before asking the question with a gaze.

"I was planning on pressing some of the flowers and writing to thank those who sent flowers…some of them are from people couldn't make it to the funeral, old friends from school. Since we couldn't say our thank you's after the funeral I thought it would be the least I can do."

"We can do. I want to help." Blake corrected her and for once it seemed he had said the right thing as Alexis smiled up at him sadly, offering up her hand for him to help her to her feet.

Squeezing Alexis's hand as he helped her stand Blake was relieved when Alexis leant slightly against him as she snuggled up in her fur the early November chill was more noticeable in the empty graveyard.

At first Blake had been resistant this idea of Alexis. The thought of returning to the site of Amanda's funeral and the place of his last attack had at first caused Blake's throat to tighten but then Alexis had turned those emerald eyes of hers on him and Blake had been unable to vocalise his objection.

So his driver had followed Alexis's Rolls in his town car, since Alexis had wisely pointed out them arriving and leaving together would definitely raise suspicions if there were any press loitering about. Although surely if the hacks of Denver press had nothing better to do than hang around cemeteries in the hope of uncovering a story then Blake was seriously about to question the state of journalism in his home city.

Yet Alexis wouldn't be swayed and as much as Blake wanted nothing more than to turn and hold her right now, to feel her tuck her head under his chin and wrap his arms around her waist and feel her body fit against his own. Instead he had to settle for walking closely side by side. She wouldn't even let him hold her hand.

"How are the boys taking it? Alexis asked softly as they turned a corner in the churchyard and came to a secluded corner.

"Honestly?" Blake asked waiting until Alexis nodded. "The two of them are back to fighting one another over everything. I thought I was going to have to break up a fist fight the morning of the funeral. Now they are back to avoiding one another."

"That bad?"

"Oh yes and it seems to be catching, have you heard about Danny and LB?"

"No!" Alexis exclaimed frowning. "Have they fallen out or something?"

"Or something." Blake echoed his concern growing as Alexis appeared completely oblivious. "Danny broke LB's nose at school, Alexis how can you not know this LB does live under your roof?"

"Well Fallon didn't mention anything." Alexis began defensively "And I haven't seen the children since breakfast on Friday. I got put off my breakfast so I went out riding this morning instead and by the time I was back Fallon had sent them out for the day with the nanny. Lauren has started ballet on a Saturday morning and LB normally goes to little league so I really didn't think…then Dex had turned up so surprisingly enough I had other concerns."

"Oh as long as the Nanny was with them." Blake drawled sarcastically. "I am sure we can depend on the hired help to take care of everything if there are any complications. Should LB even be playing sports? Although if Dexter was there I am not surprised you got distracted from your children."

"Blake!" Alexis snapped her pale cheeks flushing. " Dex was just there to get his and Jack's things and I didn't know about LB if I had done of course I would have questioned Fallon about whether it was wise to send him out. I will address it as soon as I got home along with a few other things Fallon and I need to talk about."

"Such as?"

"That's between her and me." Alexis answered finally yet Blake could tell from the way Alexis avoided his gaze that it was something worrying her.

"I thought we are supposed to be sharing things?" Blake asked reaching out and catching Alexis's arm to stop her from pacing no longer caring if there were any journalists hiding in bushes. "Alexis talk to me, if it concerns Fallon I am her father perhaps I can help?"

"Not this time you can't." Alexis muttered lowly before shooting Blake a pleading look. "Look Blake it's a girl thing please let me handle it, if it gets any further out of hand I promise I will ask for you help but for now let me deal with it?"

"By that you mean it's about a man." Blake grunted his dark eyes tracking the flush on Alexis's features; the pink in her cheeks now matched the slight pink tip to her nose from the chilly weather. "So what unsuitable delinquent has her daughter got her sights on now?"

"Blake please…"

"That Jackson fellow…your stud manager?"

"Jackson Hobbs is not a delinquent he is a very kind and thoughtful man." Alexis began defensively only for Blake to cut her off. 

"Who just happens to be a serial flirt, womaniser and renowned playboy." Blake countered unable to quash the flair of jealousy as Alexis defended the handsome younger man who also lived at Colby Acres. "So is it him or has Fallon sunk even lower? I mean I thought that police detective was bad enough…is it worse than that?"

"Blake I am not going to answer you. I have asked you to leave it to me and continuing to harass me about it won't make me change my mind, it will only make me change my plans for the afternoon." Alexis warned her emerald eyes flashing threatening as Blake set his jaw and stared down at her stubbornly.

Huffing Alexis didn't pause a second longer, turning on her heel she began striding back to her waiting car.

"Alexis wait…Darling please…" Blake called out after her his hand closing around Alexis's elbow as he raced to catch up with his ex-wife who had built up quite the head of steam.

"Don't you Darling me Blake Carrington." Alexis spat wiggling to try and free herself from his grip. "I don't know why I thought this time would be different, but no it's still all about you and what you want…Can't you just trust me? For once let me handle things without having to know every damn detail?"

Clenching his jaw Blake was torn, part of him still wanted to know what was really going on.

Fallon had always been his little girl and the Daddy bear part of him reared it's head whenever she was in danger of making a terrible mistake. He had made the mistake of letting Fallon make her own mistakes…had stood back whilst scum like De Vilbis broke her heart whilst at least Alexis had tried to stop it, Blake had never forgiven himself for failing her then.

Yet Alexis was right he did operate on a double standard. When it came to her keeping things from him Blake couldn't stand it and yet had always reserved the right to keep his secrets from Alexis and shut her out of making decisions about their children…Perhaps this time he could give Alexis a chance…

"Alright." Blake muttered softly clearly surprising Alexis who immediately stopped trying to escape.

"Wha…"

"I will trust you to deal with it but if you need any help please come to me?" Blake added pleadingly and Alexis mutely nodded too stunned to speak.

"Alright then." Alexis managed to croak out whilst staring up into Blake's conflicted face. Smiling encouragingly she reached up and laid a hand on his tanned face, stroking the line of his cheekbone with the side of her thumb. "Thank you."

"No thank you…This isn't going to be easy Alexis and I know I am going to make mistakes but I won't lose you again." Blake stuttered no longer giving a damn if they had an audience as he slipped an arm around Alexis pulling her closer, leaning down he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you Alexis Colby."

"I love you too Blake." Alexis answered softly before lowering her hand to Blake's chest and giving him a playful shove. "So much for keeping a low profile…"

"Well…" Blake paused glancing around at the empty cemetery. "I think between you me and trees we are alright."

"Oh that's what you say now." Alexis teased looping her hand around his arm as they now began to walk leisurely back to their cars. "I guarantee if our picture appears on the front page of the Denver Chronicle you will be singing a very different tune."

It just wasn't making sense and the more Jeff searched the more things weren't adding up.

From the little details he had managed to ascertain from a rather reluctant Australian police official Senator Roberts's death was not being treated as suspicious but as suicide. It was the circumstances surrounding the reason for the Senator taking his own life that was of particular interest…the suicide letter implicating him and Alexis and Denver Carrington in a blackmail scandal.

At discovering that Jeff knew this and then who he was the official suddenly became less than helpful…yet he had let one thing slip…only Jeff and Alexis had been implicated there had been no mention of anyone else which of course had immediately started alarm bells ringing in Jeff's mind.

Jeff he knew he hadn't blackmailed the Senator…and although he wouldn't have put something like that past Alexis Jeff knew she must have had help…help in the form of that man…what was his name…Alexis had introduced them.

At the time Jeff hadn't warmed to the guy and had been concerned to see him in Alexis's hotel suite. Yet Alexis Colby wouldn't listen to anyone when it came to the people she chose to deal with in business or in bed, certainly not her ex-son-in-law.

Eli…No Ethan…Ethan Hailsworth. Yes that was the name.

So that only left three questions just who was Ethan Hailsworth, how was he involved in this, and why had he escaped mention in the Senator's when he had been ignorant of the whole process had been falsely implicated?

Glancing at the clock Jeff was horrified to realise just how much of the day had already passed him by it was coming up for six here which meant it was coming up for noon over in Australia…noon on a Sunday but still there were people who would talk for the right incentive.

So it didn't look like Jeff Colby would be going anywhere just yet.

"Blake I am not sure this is such a good idea." Alexis insisted as the town car pulled into the long gravel driveway.

Part of her wished she had ignored Blake's pleading to ride with him and have her car follow along, at least then she could have found the strength to refuse this ridiculous suggestion. After all Blake over the phone was not nearly as charismatic and convincing as Blake in the flesh…sitting next to her…his hand innocently rubbing her knee through her trousers and his voice low and pleading, dripping sweet nothings and certain suggestions in her ear.

"Darling it will be fine I promise you." Blake's voice was low and pleading unable to resist pressing a kiss to the exposed sliver of Alexis's neck that emerged from the collar of her fur. It was the sweetest torture being this close to her and yet Blake fought to remain a gentleman, the scent of her perfume in this enclosed space was driving him wild.

Yet Blake had fought against his desire for most of the ride a few more minutes shouldn't be difficult…and yet…

He felt Alexis's pulse jump under his lips and the way she tilted her head back to allow and encourage his tentative exploration. Her neck then along her jaw before finally those lips…kissing her slowly Blake took his time to tease her lips, smiling when he heard Alexis moan low in her throat under his tentative caress.

It was so hard not to simply melt into Blake, her hands sliding up around his neck her fingers sliding into his hair. Her mouth opening under his as Blake's hand slid tentatively from her knee to rest on her thigh…and just sit there…yet despite his attempt to be a gentleman there was no hiding the hunger in Blake's kiss nor the way he arched to press against her.

A pointed cough brought them back to reality with a solid bump.

Blushing bright red to his silver roots Blake couldn't bring himself to meet his driver's eye, something that it seemed was catching as the much younger man had his gaze fixed firmly on the driveway gravel. Well that was one more person who had stumbled on their little secret, at this rate they might as well take out a full page advert in the newspaper after all. 

Pushing Blake's warm hand off of her thigh and leaning back so his warm breath couldn't continue to tease her skin and her senses, which right now were reeling. It took a strong woman not to melt when Blake Carrington turned those dark pools on her and looked at her like she was the only woman in the world.

"Well it seems we are here." Blake grunted and Alexis couldn't help but smirk that he suddenly seemed less than thrilled about his decision…Colby Acres would have been a longer drive on which to get reacquainted.

"Blake I am starting to think this a terrible idea…I really should take my car and head home."

Sighing Blake leant back in his chair, running his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath and regained his control, reminding a certain part of himself of that morning's resolution of abstinence.

"Darling we are here now surely it wouldn't take much to just step inside to join your own family for dinner? Blake pleaded. "The boys are at each others throats and they both listen to you."

"And of course no one will find it in the least suspicious that you invited me and that I accepted." Alexis scoffed yet when Blake fixed those pleading eyes on her and offered her his hand to step out of the car.

"I am sure they will all be so delighted to see you that any question of why you are here won't even come up." Blake insisted trying his best to convince her.

"And how can you trust Krystle to keep her mouth shut?" Alexis added pointedly. God just the thought of sitting down to dinner with her family and that woman when the last time she had eaten in their with Blake and her children they had been happy and planning their wedding.

"Krystle has given me her word…" Blake answered.

"Yes and the saintly Krystle always keeps her word." Alexis drawled staring up at the mansion double doors with a look akin to dread. "And that is not to mention Krystina? How do you expect a five year old to hold her tongue?"

Trying to take her elbow Blake couldn't swallow his disappointment when Alexis shook him off and strode off ahead of him into the mansion, leaving Blake to trail after her. May be this hadn't been one of his better ideas…yet the idea of lying to his own children and them finding out about their parents' reconciliation from anyone else, that struck Blake as far more dangerous for his family than anything else.

"And there is nothing more you can tell me?"

Jeff's question was answered only by the dull whine of the dialling tone as the person on the end of the phone decided to end their conversation in the most final of ways.

It had been like that with almost all of his contacts…well the ones that had been willing to even take his calls. It was almost like someone had gotten to them or at least that the word had gotten around that Jeff Colby and Denver Carrington were toxic and so people were just trying to protect themselves but cutting them both adrift.

Of course there was one obvious person to question about Ethan Hailsworth. Yet Jeff was hesitant to go down that route just yet. Not just because the woman, was his former mother-in-law and Jeff considered her a friend, but because Alexis had only recently suffered through burying her youngest child.

No approaching Alexis herself was a last resort, or at least could be put off for the time being. However when Jeff did approach her he wanted to be armed with as much knowledge as possible so that when Alexis chose to be less than forthcoming with the truth, and knowing her so well Jeff knew she often preferred to keep the truth to herself, he was at least aware of the basic facts.

One more glance at the clock and Jeff could feel his stomach rumble, it was getting late, they would already be serving dinner over at the house and as he wasn't getting any further here…

Jeff was just reaching out to switch out the desk lamp when the phone began to ring. Surprised and intrigued on who could be phoning direct on the private line Jeff picked up the receiver and sank back into desk chair. Glad he had done so when a voice he hadn't heard in years spoke down the line.

"Jeff Colby I hear you are looking for information on a certain Ethan Hailsworth…Well believe me you are not the only one, in fact I think it would be in our interests to meet up and discuss the matter further."

Stuttering in shock Jeff could only splutter. "How did you.."

"Oh the details my friend are rather immaterial…Meet me in New York the top of the Empire State building at noon tomorrow…until then old chap."

Then the line went dead and Jeff was left staring in shock and horror at the receiver in his hand. His mind whirling with possibilities…Just what in the hell did Ben Carrington have to do with this and what on earth could he know about Ethan Hailsworth?

"So…." Blake took a deep breath setting his knife down to reach for his water glass…anything to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the dining table and it was already an awkward assembly.

Both of his sons sat as far apart from each as they could, alternating between glaring at their father and each other. A silent Jess sat next to Krystle pushing her food around her plate and only occasionally taking a bite. The only person who could out do her for misery was Danny who was practically slumped over his plate. In fact the only person who seemed relatively pleased with the situation was Krystina who sat bolt upright in her seat in her usual spot on her father's right a bright smile on her face.

So the atmosphere was hardly relaxing to start with and as Blake swallowed down his water, shifting uncomfortably, all the eyes in the room settled on him.

Not that they had often been absent, as from the moment he had walked into the dining room with Alexis people had been alternating from staring at him or Alexis, certain unasked questions frozen on their lips stifling all other conversation. In fact the only person who wasn't staring at them was avoiding his gaze entirely. Krystle reminded him of a marble statue, she had been practically frozen in her seat since Alexis had arrived and taken Jeff's empty seat at the table.

"So…How has everyone spent their days? Danny have you been riding?" Blake grasped at straws turning to his grandson who paused in poking his dinner for a few minutes to stare up at his grandfather in bewilderment.

"Danny is grounded Dad remember, he hasn't been anywhere today other than his bedroom." Steven interjected frowning slightly as his father nodded distractedly.

"Oh yes of course…forgive me Steven I should have remembered." Blake spluttered covering his nervousness with a smile before returning his gaze to his plate, anything other than meet Steven's disapproving gaze.

"I went riding today Daddy." Krystina piped up, her blue eyes darting excitedly between her father who smiled at her and Alexis who sat a few spaces down the table next to Danny. Honestly adults were silly, why wasn't Alexis sitting next to Daddy they couldn't even see each other properly from where they were sitting let alone hold hands like they used to?

"Did you sweetheart, what did you do in your lesson?"

"Oh I did some dressage and some jumping…Princess jumps really well Daddy and my teacher thinks we will be ready for competitions in the spring."

"That's wonderful Darling, I cannot wait to see you and Princess jump, maybe tomorrow we can take Princess and one of the other horses out together?" Blake suggested watching as Krystina's smile seemed to grow; it was so big that Blake almost thought her face would split in two.

"Can Lexis come to?" Krystina's innocent question was like a bomb dropping, everyone froze, everyone turned to stare at Alexis, all except Krystle who looked like she had some unpleasant smell under her nose and was a few seconds away from excusing herself.

"Krystina I think Alexis probably already has plans?" Blake replied favouring his daughter with a smile to lesson the blow.

Yet Krystina wouldn't be a Carrington if she simply gave up at the first refusal. "Lexis please come…please…it'll be fun we haven't done anything together in ages…please." Krystina begged turning her bright blue eyes pleadingly on Alexis.

"I can't Krystina I am at the new house all day tomorrow with my decorator, I really need to finalise the design on the main reception rooms if I am to move in before Christmas." Alexis replied tempering her refusal with a soft smile, touched by the sudden appearance of a pet name from Krystina, especially when every time she said it Krystle looked like she was about to be sick.

"Oh." Krystina pouted disappointed before a mischievous expression spread across her face. "Was that where you and Daddy were today? Was he helping too?"

"No I haven't been up to the house today Krystina." Alexis answered with a tight smile avoiding Krystina's less that subtle reference to her and her father…And Blake had honestly thought telling a five year old was a good idea!

"We went to say goodbye to Amanda instead." Alexis added feeling a little guilty when that seemed to distract her sons and the probing disapproving gazes that had been locked on her face now turned apologetic.

"Mother you should have said we would have come with you." Steven began and Adam joined in. "Absolutely you shouldn't have to go through that alone."

"I wasn't alone Adam your father was with me." Alexis added reaching for her wine glass.

"But…"

"Thank you boys but this was something your Mother and I needed to do by ourselves we didn't want a big production just a chance to say a quiet goodbye without half of Denver watching our every move." Blake interjected catching Alexis's gaze as she sipped her wine, his heart warming as she shot him a small smile.

"We?" Steven pounced on Blake's slip like a cat on a mouse. "Is that the royal we Dad or is there something more to this that you'd like to tell us?"

"It is just a figure of speech son." Blake began dismissively only for Steven to cut him off.

"Really and then on the way home Mother had a sudden urge to see us, so what you invited her for dinner?"

"What is so wrong with inviting your mother to dinner?" Blake retorted defensively. "Honestly Steven from the way you are reacting people would think you aren't happy to see her?"

"Of course I am happy to see her." Steven retorted turning to favour his mother with a smile. "I am always pleased to see you Mother." He added reaching over his son to take his mother's hand before turning back to face his father.

"I just don't buy that you are telling us the whole story father. You have never just invited mother to dinner before."

"Your sister hadn't just died before." Blake countered his voice clipped and warningly tight as he fixed his dark gaze on his youngest son.

"Look I don't know what point you are trying to make here Steven but I wish for all our sakes you would just drop it. God dammit we are a family after all, is it too much to ask for us to act like one?"

"So now we're a family again because of Amanda?" Steven snorted shaking his head in disbelief.

"I am sorry you seem so opposed to the idea Steven."

"Oh I've always wanted to be a family but I just don't buy this sudden about turn." Steven added. "You never invited Mother into the family when we thought Fallon was dead." Steven countered ignoring his father's fine rhetoric; he knew he was on to something…

This was too much of a coincidence, his mother breaking things off with Dex, Krystle all of a sudden avoiding his father, his parents disappearing off together today after his mother had been the one person to insist on staying behind at the hospital…It all pointed to one rather disturbing conclusion.

"That was different…" Blake began struggling to counter his son's suspicions.

"Why? You deliberately shut Mother out back then, you shut everyone out, and then when Amanda turned up you turned it into a battle over her between the two of you. You wanted Amanda here and away from Mother and the two of you were at each other's throats instead of trying to be a family. Then you drove her away, all the way to Europe. So what is so different this time?"

"That was then and this is now, much has changed between your mother and me since then." Blake answered testily his patience sorely tested by Steven's attitude; even if Adam remained silent he still sat back in his chair and scowled.

"Why just how much change are we talking about?" Adam finally piped up his gaze moving from Blake to his mother who worryingly avoided his gaze. "Mother?"

"Adam your father and I have gone through a terrible ordeal, we have both lost a child, if that has helped us put certain things in perspective then surely that is all for the better?"

"And you're both avoiding answering the question." Adam countered his cool lawyers brain able to spot deliberate aversion from a mile away. "There is something you aren't telling us…deliberately not telling us."

Sighing Blake avoided Adam's piercing gaze instead turning his gaze on his ex-wife and current secret lover. "Alexis perhaps…"

"No Blake you promised…"

"But that was before…." Blake added only cut off when Steven suddenly exclaimed.

"You're back together, aren't you?…After all that mess you both put this family through…tearing us apart…now you've done a 180…I can't believe the two of you..." Steven spluttered in disgust getting up and slamming his napkin down on the table. "How selfish can you be?…Come on Danny we're leaving I won't spend another night in this house."

"But Dad…."

"Now Danny." Steven yelled turning his glare on his son who shrank back into his seat shaking his head.

"I said move." Steven added reaching out to grab his son's arm, his anger growing when Danny ducked away and crawled under the table.

"No I hate you…just runaway and leave me alone…I won't go anywhere with you."

"Steven Daniel Carrington I am your father and you will obey me." Steven all but growled.

"Steven please just calm down." Krystle began trying to placate him, she had never seen Steven this close to completely loosing his cool before and it scared her a little…and she certainly wasn't going to let him take Danny anywhere in this frame of mind.

"Why the hell should I calm down?" Steven yelled. "My parents have managed to screw us all over again, Dad's ruined your life and now he and Mother are going to play another round of happy families…oh until the next time something goes wrong and they break up again and expect the rest of us to pick up the pieces…"

"I know…Steven believe me I know." Krystle added pleadingly her blue eyes bright with unspilt tears. "But you're scaring the children."

Clenching his jaw and his fists Steven took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Krystle was right Krystina was cowering in her chair her hands covering her ears and tears in her eyes as her normally kind brother had transformed into some sort of monster and as for Danny….his son claimed to hate him…

"We didn't plan this Steven." Alexis whispered softly in the tensely silent room. "And we deserve your anger after all that we've put you children through but we love each other and when we were over in Europe all we had was each other. Even then we fought how we felt. I didn't think I could learn to trust your father again but he was there when I needed him and then when he collapsed…" Alexis broke off, her voice breaking.

"Life is too short Steven…I have just lost my daughter I couldn't loose another day with Blake just because I was afraid."

"So what we're just supposed to accept this like good little children?" Steven muttered shaking his head, his blue eyes pinning his mother in place.

"Whether you accept it or not it is happening Steven." Blake cut in solemnly drawing his son's attention back to him. "I would prefer you to accept it and be happy for us but if you cannot then I…we will understand."

Biting his cheek Steven reluctantly nodded, "I…I…I just cannot deal with this right now I'm sorry…I'm out of here…Danny please come out?"

"No." Danny's sullen reply was loud and clear.

"Fine." Steven added then shooting one last apologetic glance at Krystle he turned and strode out of the door…the slam of the front door was all loud in the silent house.

Sinking back into his chair Blake ran his hand nervously through his hair, glancing along the table to where Alexis was sitting her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Well that went well." Blake drawled sarcastically doing his best to ignore Krystle's gaze that was boring angrily into the side of his head.

"Ummm I don't know if this is the right time to mention this." A tentative voice piped up shrinking back in her chair as the room paid attention to her for the first time and it was more than a little intimidating. "Ummm but I think my water just broke."

"…I really am sorry Marin but I don't have any choice my doctor has scheduled the surgery for next week and I am going to be out for several months afterwards in recovery and that's providing everything goes according to plan."

Scowling at the receiver in her hand Marin Dexter paced agitatedly up and down in her room trying to concentrate on her conversation over the background noise of baby Jack bawling in the next room. Damn Dex and that bloody son of his…it was bad enough the little brat keeping her awake half the night now he was starting early to drive her to an early grave.

"…I am sure you will be able to find someone to cover…perhaps your brother Dex would be able to help out? He used to the run the company before for your father or perhaps you would like to step in yourself? Sam left you the company for a reason after all Marin, he must have had confidence in your abilities even if you don't…"

Gritting her teeth Marin resisted the urge to tell her CEO….former CEO as of next week… exactly where he could stick his patronising advice as he attempted to flatter her ego to soften the blow. Yet somehow telling old Uncle Bob where to stick it probably wouldn't help his heart condition any. Still Marin wasn't an idiot, she knew damn well that she wasn't ready to assume leadership of Dexter International just yet; she was learning but business deals really didn't hold her interest and it was only from necessity that she was learning the ropes at all.

Perhaps she could ask Dex to step in for a few months?

"Marin are you still there?"

"Yeah Uncle Bob I'm here." Marin grunted forcing her tone to remain polite, her honorary Uncle was one of her father's oldest friends and he had been doing her a favour coming out of retirement to fill the post in the first place. "Look I hope your surgery goes well alright say hi to Stella for me."

"Sure kid take care and come back to Wyoming and visit us sometime, we'll have a cook out like we used to."

"Yeah soon." Marin lied through her teeth feigning enthusiasm. "Take care."

As soon as Bob had finished his own farewell Marin all but smacked the phone back in its cradle.

Damn Uncle Bob and his dodgy heart and damn Dex for getting back involved with that bloody woman and landing her in this mess in the first place and damn…damn that bloody baby didn't he ever stop crying…?

Storming to the door of her bedroom that led into the communal lounge of the large suite Marin's mood didn't improve when the wailing noise actually seemed to increase, like that was even possible, perhaps the kid just really didn't like her.

It appeared he didn't much like Dex either considering the way he was bawling in her brother's ear. In fact if it wasn't quite so annoying, the sight of Dex juggling a screaming baby in one arm, papers clutched in one hand and a phone pressed between his shoulder and his ear, would have made her laugh.

"Can't you shut him up?" Marin demanded testily catching her brother's attention and worryingly Dex actually looked relieved to see her.

"Oh Marin thank goodness can you take Jack I'm on the line with my foreman in Brazil…."

"Oh no I am not taking care of your demon spawn." Marin spat back before her brother could foist his offspring on her once more.

"Marin please I have an important breakfast meeting to prepare for. Someone is actually interested in buying my share of the Brazil project for more than I paid for it and I need to make sure all the paperwork is in order." Dex pleaded turning his dark eyes on his sister.

"Well then I suggest you get Jack to shut up and get on with your work, I am going downstairs to grab a late dinner…Any longer with the screaming banshee there and I will have a terrible headache." Marin answered smugly picking up her purse and making a quick exit out of the main door, relieved when at least the thick hotel door managed to shut out most of Jack's screaming and whatever expletive Dex had probably uttered.

Well there went her chance of Dex doing her a favour and stepping in at Dexter International…

Yet somehow being relegated to playing nanny for Jack in exchange for a favour from her brother was far too high a price to pay. She would be the one employing Dex after all and she could hardly play the role of hard nosed employer if she was also changing his smelly baby's diapers.

Of course she had other options…Marin pondered reaching out and pressing the button for the elevator.

Hmmm perhaps she should try ringing Adam Carrington?

After all word on the street was the Carrington heir had finally called it a day on his relationship with that former secretary of his…dear god what was it with men in that family marrying stenographers? Well that meant the handsome Adam was once more back on the market.

Perhaps he might just be tempted away from the Colby Co giant by the prospect of being CEO of Dexter International?

A chance to really show his parents what he was made of after that bitch of a mother of his had chosen to elevate Jeff Colby over him to the CEO's position at Denver Carrington. And if Marin happened to bag herself a little something other than a capable man at the helm of her company then all to the good…although the prospect of having Alexis Colby for a mother in law now that was a sizeable turn off…

Still if she could break those apron strings and turn Adam into his own man rather than his mother's puppet then she would not only solve her own recruitment problems and bag herself a handsome new man but also piss Alexis off in the process…Win…Win…Win…

"Well fate must really love me."

A smooth baritone drew Marin out of her plotting to realise that the elevator door had opened and inside the car was a familiar handsome smirk.

Choosing to ignore his familiarity Marin sonly hesitated monetarily before stepping inside. "Lobby please."

If possible the smirk seemed to grow at her brush off and the handsome stranger leaned forward and pressed the requested button.

"So do you have time for that drink now?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Marin feigned ignorance shaking her head and allowing her dark curls to bounce over her shoulders.

"No the real question is whether you would like to get to know me. My name is Ethan…Ethan Hailsworth, maybe you have heard of me?"

"I can't think of any reason why I would have?" Marin retorted tartly her own smirk tugging at her lips as the doors pinged open and Marin quickly strode out, her smile only growing as her handsome stalker bounded after her.

Moving to block her from entering the dining room the dark haired Lothario caught her arm and Marin was startled by the sudden electric jolt that seemed to pass between them.

"Well join me for one drink and find out, if after that drink you would rather I left you alone I will do so…come on pretty lady take a chance, one drink, what harm can one drink do?"

Eyeing him blatantly up and down, the expensive hand tailored suit well cut hair and twinkling dark eyes that looked as tempting as the Devil's Marin could only shrug. "One drink and you're buying."

Smirking Ethan caught her hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her knuckles before he led her into the bar. "Lady I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just what the hell had she been thinking?

Alexis shifted on the uncomfortable plastic seating convinced that the facilities here in the maternity department were worse than up on the acute wards. Would it kill them to put in a nice comfortable sofa or perhaps even set aside a quiet room for people to wait in? Instead of this open area with harsh florescent lighting that greater resembled one of those communal waiting areas that poor people had to congregate in at airports before they boarded their cattle class flights.

Everyone around her smelt of sweat and blood, sweat from the nervous pacing unwashed fathers of Denver and the underlying tang of blood from the numerous deliveries that no matter the strength of the chemical cleaners used still tinged the air. It was enough to make one light headed and or queasy to boot.

Not to mention the memories it brought back…the last time she had been here was with Blake and Monica waiting for news about Sable…and thoughts of Sable automatically led Alexis to thinking about Jack, a subject Alexis had been trying desperately not to think about.

It hurt but then she only had herself to blame….

Besides Dex had said he would think about it and he was Jack's father the decision was his too make, and where in the past Alexis would have pressurised and nagged Dex until he gave way this time she wasn't so sure that tactic would work…

What if she really had pushed Dex too far this time?

If she pushed him any further was there anything keeping him and Jack here in Denver other than his business venture with Blake? And Alexis wasn't ignorant to the fact that Dex was trying to sell his shares…oh he was doing his best to be discrete about it, in fact Alexis doubted Blake was even aware that his partner was trying to jump ship. But there were still plenty of people who owed Alexis or who were anxious to get into her good books and so information tended to trickle across her desk and into her ear before reaching others.

Alexis could only count her lucky stars that no one had taken Dex up on his offer…of course those few well chosen comments about valuation and political stability in the right ears might have had something to do with that, it really was amazing how useful having a talented secretary could be sometimes….Well as long as Dex didn't find out and stayed long enough in Denver to give her suggestion serious thought not simply running back to Wyoming to sulk.

Of course waiting patiently had never been one of Alexis's best qualities and the barely muffled screams of women in labour or mewling wails of newborns wasn't helping her resolve any. Not when all she wanted right now was to run away from this damn place and cuddle her baby…

She had lost the chance with her other children, she would never get the chance to hug Amanda ever again, she wouldn't just walk away from this child without trying to still be part of his life.

Digging her nails into the underside of the plastic chair to keep herself rooted in place Alexis couldn't help grimacing in disgust when her seventy five dollar manicure came into contact with something soft sticky and disgusting stuck to the underside of her seat.

Dry retching in disgust Alexis quickly wiped her hands back into her lap, surveying the damage with a critical eye before trying to pick off the lingering blobs of something sticky and the most vile shade of Pepto-Bismol pink…that someone would willingly ever have put that in their mouths in the first place…and then to stick it under the seat like a tramp…

Shuddering in disgust Alexis resolved to wash her hands before touching anything else this place was even worse than she had first thought.

"Mother?"

Glancing up Alexis was surprised to see Adam was still here. "Yes Adam?" 

"I am just going to go over to the coffee shop across the street I cannot drink the slop that passes for coffee in here…Do you want me to get you anything? Do you want to come with me? At least to get some fresh air?"

"I…" Alexis was tempted. It wasn't like she had even met this girl Jess before this evening and Alexis knew from experience first births could take hours. Yet one glance across the room reminded Alexis why she was here…Blake…

He simply couldn't help himself from jumping into the role of protector or white knight and despite knowing Blake loved her and that his relationship with Krystle was a thing of the past that didn't mean Alexis was entirely comfortable with them having anything new to bond over. Especially when that new thing was a baby…

Yet the way Blake was hovering as a worried Krystle paced and wrung her hands trying to calm her down unsettled Alexis. Perhaps she was being ridiculous and irrational and certainly more than a little jealous but Alexis didn't like the idea of leaving the two of them alone.

"Mother?" Adam's prompting jarred back to the present and she blushed when her son's knowing gaze followed hers across the room to rest on Blake and Krystle.

"I really should stay…"

"Why so you can glare at Father and Krystle some more? Or perhaps wind yourself up into imagining things that aren't there?"

Irritated by her son's observation Alexis narrowed her gaze, her emerald eyes blazing at him yet Adam was hardly intimidated by her. "I don't know what you are talking about Adam."

Sighing her son sank down into the seat next to her. "Mother if you don't trust Blake why on earth did you agree to try again?"

"I do trust him." Alexis insisted yet even to her own ears her words sounded hollow. "It's Krystle I don't trust, she wants him back Adam I know she does."

"So?" Adam countered leaning back as much as the rigid plastic chairs would allow and crossing his arms. "If Father really loves you then what Krystle wants won't matter one little bit, don't you think he really does?"

"I know he does…Love has never been our problem." At least this Alexis could state with some conviction relieved when her son's inquisitional stare melted slightly and he gave her a half smile.

"Well that's something at least…Still you're going to have trust him sometime it might as well be now." Adam suggested getting back to his feet and offering his mother his hand. "Come on I'll buy you a coffee and bring you up to speed with Colby Co, you are coming into the office on Monday right?"

"Why missing me that much? The big chair a little too daunting?" Alexis teased yet she accepted her son's hand to her feet, stretching out the aches from sitting too long in an uncomfortable chair.

"No actually it's rather comfortable and if you were gone any longer I was planning on permanently swapping offices…yours has a much better view than mine."

"Well that's the perk of being the big boss." Alexis replied with a smile.

"Hmmm talking of perks do you think it's too late or too early to get a Danish with my coffee?"

"As your mother I would have to insist on no more sweets before bedtime but since God knows when you'll be getting to bed…" Alexis trailed off allowing Adam to lead her out of the ward, allowing herself to feel a small frisson of pride in herself when she resisted the urge to glance back at Blake and Krystle.

"Well in that case I'd better get you one as well…I am sure with the large bonus my grateful employer is bound to award me with for filling in during her absence that I can afford it."

"Large bonus?" Alexis laughed shaking her head as her son smirked at her. "Well then you'd better make it one of those ones with swirley icing on it I am your mother after all who else would you spend your hard earned cash on?"

"Alright one giant iced Danish coming up…I can probably just afford it."

"That's my boy." Alexis teased reaching up to pinch Adam's cheek before withdrawing her hand as she once more caught sight of her nails and the lingering flecks of pink goo…. "On second thoughts hold the Danish…let me wash my hands first."

Krystle Carrington just couldn't shake it, every time she so much as glanced in Blake's direction she felt sick and it wasn't just her guilt about keeping Jess's secret causing her to feel that way…although knowing that right now unknown the everyone else a new Carrington was about to enter the world was probably a contributing factor.

Yet that paled in to insignificance when compared to the evening's other events…

Even now Krystle still couldn't believe that Blake had done that, to spring that little announcement on the family with her sitting at the same table? And even if Blake hadn't actually planned on telling the boys this evening he must have known that they would be suspicious when their mother just turned up for dinner. He must have known they would ask questions and he should have some credible answers.

Alexis had never just come to dinner before.

During their marriage Krystle could count on one hand the number of times Alexis had actually sat down to eat with them, and then it had only been special occasions like wedding rehearsal dinners. In fact Blake had often gone to extremes to keep his ex-wife out from family dinners so was it any wonder this sudden change of heart caused people to wonder…

And Steven…

Krystle's heart broke a little more when the memories of Steven's hurt outburst passed through her mind. Hadn't his parents hurt him enough, first as a child and then playing their perpetual game of tug of war with their children as the rope? Was it any wonder Steven had reached the end of his tether with such treatment? Was it any wonder he wanted to run away to New York and pretend that his life in Denver and all associations were just a bad dream?

Perhaps it was for the best that Blake never learnt the truth about Jessica? At least this way the young woman was free from being pulled into the Carrington family feuding; she could live her life with her child without Alexis looking down her nose at her…to be forever labelled the Carrington bastard line.

And God knows what Alexis would be capable of if she ever found out about Jess?

After all Alexis's jealousy over Krystle carrying Blake's child had led to Alexis causing the accident that had robbed Krystle of her first child. If she was capable of something like that how would Alexis react to learn that another woman had carried Blake's child and that his grandchild now lived under his roof; a grandchild and great grandchild that would be a threat to her children and grandchildren's inheritance?

"Krystle are you alright you look very pale? Perhaps you should have taken Adam up on his offer to get you something from the coffee shop?"

Shaking her head Krystle shook the cobwebs of her thoughts away…glancing around the waiting room that now contained only herself and Blake and a few nervous pacing fathers…there was now no sign of either Adam or more reassuringly Alexis and her piercing disapproving gaze…just why Alexis had even been here bemused Krystle it wasn't like she even knew Jess.

Unless she already knew the truth…that thought caused Krystle to shiver with fear. Alexis had always displayed an uncanny ability to discover the skeletons that other people would prefer remained hidden. Plus Jackson lived in Alexis's house, and he certainly gave the impression that they were friendly…What if Jackson had confided in Alexis?

That idea twisted in her stomach…for some reason the idea of Jackson trusting Alexis with the truth and not her unsettled her far more than it had any good reason too, or any reason Krystle could imagine.

"Sorry I guess I didn't hear him." Krystle answered softly turning from Blake's concerned gaze to turn to squint down the corridor, trying to put thoughts of Alexis and what she might or might not know and what she might or might not be plotting out of her mind.

"God I wish we knew what was going on…If only they let more than one person in with her."

"Krystle I'm sure Mr Hobbs has it all under control." Blake began unable to completely contain his disapproval as he mentioned Jackson, as despite Alexis's assurances Blake couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was the young man Fallon was involved with.

"He strikes me as a man used to handling himself in difficult situations."

"Oh I know Jackson will do great." Krystle muttered scowling slightly at Blake dig towards her friend.

"I just wish someone would come out and tell us something. Jess wasn't due for another three weeks and the baby hadn't turned the last time the doctor examined her, what if they have to operate? What if there is something wrong…"

"Krystle stop." Blake insisted reaching out and catching her hands that Krystle had unconsciously began to wring together. Taking them firmly in his own hands.

"Jess is in the best of hands right now and working yourself into a state won't help her."

Sighing Krystle had to admit he was right, closing her eyes she hung her head slightly nodding as she automatically gravitated towards Blake for strength, relieved when he didn't push her away but drew her into a comforting hug. For a moment Krystle could forget and almost forgive his earlier insensitivity…Blake was here for her now and there was nobody quite like him for making her feel secure and protected.

If only it could always be like this…if Alexis had never come between them. Yet that was the problem with Alexis Colby she was like a bad penny, she always turned up precisely when you didn't want her too…

As much as she hated to admit it Marin was having a wonderful time…Ethan had a rather wicked sense of humour that appealed to her own rather caustic wit, plus he seemed to know everything about people around them and had no compunction about keeping such secrets to himself.

So one drink had turned into several and then dinner in a secluded corner of the hotel restaurant which had gradually emptied until now other than the odd waiting staff that came over to check on them it was just the two of them.

"So you've told me half of Denver's dirty secrets." Marin paused running her fingertips around the edge of her wineglass before gazing up at the handsome puzzle that was this Mr Ethan Hailsworth. "And I've talked about my life such as it is, heard me complain about Dexter International but you still haven't told me anything about yourself. I don't even know what business you actually consult in?"

"Oh this and that." Ethan answered cryptically waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he took a deep sip of the excellent burgundy. "I am an expert in many fields."

"There you go again!" Marin explained in exasperation. "Come on Ethan tell me something real about you…your family for example do you have any siblings."

Setting down his glass Ethan leaned back in his chair his eyes boring deep into Marin's and for a moment she shivered at the intimacy and penetration of his gaze, it was like he was stripping her bare and Marin couldn't contain her blush. "I do and I don't." Ethan finally replied reaching for the bottle of wine and topping up both their glasses.

"That is not an answer." Marin spluttered yet she accepted her glass and took another sip. "You know if you don't want to answer you could just say so."

"It is the only answer I can give." Ethan answered his mischevious expression slipping for a moment. "I grew up in an orphanage, my mother died when I was eight and my father was never part of our lives. He went off and had his own family, so biologically I have siblings…half siblings however we have never met and frankly I have never cared enough to change that…they probably have no idea I even exist."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't think." Marin muttered this time flushing with embarrassment. "That's awful…"

"Why should you?" Ethan countered his dark eyes glinting in the candlelight as his jaw tensed and Marin shivered from a combination of fear and excitement. This man was dangerous, the way he coiled like a predator ready to strike…Marin couldn't help but find that devilish streak alluring.

"Still I shouldn't just have assumed…"

"People who grew up with family around them always assume that is the same for everyone else." Ethan cut in taking another sip of his wine before those devilish glinting eyes were back again and Marin was back to wondering if the flicker of something else she had seen in his eyes had just been her imagination. "Now lets talk about you…and your plans…"

"My plans?" Marin questioned frowning slightly in confusion at the abrupt change of subject. "What plans?"

"For your future…For tonight?" Ethan added with a salacious smile. "It seems a shame to end the evening just because the restaurant staff want to evict us…How about a nightcap?"

"In the bar?"

Leaning forward Ethan plucked the wineglass from Marin's hand setting it down on the table and reaching across to take her hand in his, rubbing the back of her knuckles with his smooth well manicured hands. "Actually I was thinking my room or yours if you prefer?"

Tempted…Marin couldn't deny she was sorely tempted. How long had it been since a handsome, educated, wealthy, single man was interested in her? In Wyoming Marin was the Dexter daughter; she either attracted pathetic fortune hunters or deadly dull ranchers out to conclude some sort of dynasty merger of land. In Denver her luck had hardly changed, her initial flirtation with Adam Carrington hadn't amounted to anything and since then it was either young con artists trying their luck of old married perverts who should know better.

Ethan Hailsworth was definitely neither of those…though what he actually was after other than her warming his bed for the night was yet to be discovered.

It was an adventure of discovery that Marin was eager to begin….and besides even if Ethan didn't live up to his promising beginnings it would at least mean one nights sleep without being woken by a screaming baby.

Smiling seductively Marin slipped her hand into Ethan's, tugging him to his feet a frisson of excitement thrumming through her as Ethan moved to press against her his tall frame towering over her his dark eyes twinkling with the thought of the night yet to come.

"Your place."

It was to her son's credit that Adam tried his best to distract her, raising his voice and commenting loudly that at least the coffee across the road tasted a sight better than the swill they had the nerve to call coffee in the hospital and that a good lawyer could probably sue them under trade descriptions and they wouldn't have a credible defence. Yet he wasn't quick enough nor it seemed were the people Adam was trying to alert.

Blake and Krystle…for a moment Alexis felt her stomach lurch, was this how it had felt for Krystle finding her and Blake in the stables together?

This sickening moment when the world seemed to slow down and you could feel your blood pounding loudly in your ears and you couldn't so much as tear your eyes away from them. Blake holding Krystle…her tucked up with her head under his chin…that was Alexis's place and no damn trailer trash blonde tramp was going to take it away again.

"Well isn't this touching…Here's your coffee Blake darling, now would you prefer to drink it or wear it?" Alexis's less that thrilled voice was like a bucket of cold water and Krystle felt Blake suddenly freeze against her before gently pushing her away and stepping back out of their embrace.

"Alexis it's not…" Blake began hesitantly raising his arms placatingly as he tried to ward off a worryingly silent and tightly smiling Alexis from following through on her barely concealed threat and the deadly promise glinting in her emerald eyes. "It was nothing...just a friendly hug…"

On your part perhaps Alexis silently mused although that was still to be determined. Oh Blake claimed he no longer had feelings for Krystle but then a few years before he had claimed the same about Alexis herself and look how that had turned out. Perhaps it was time the gloves came off? But not here not now…let Krystle think she had gotten away with it for now.

Swallowing down her anger Alexis chose to refine her fury into a sharply edged blade, smiling tightly despite her real feelings. "Of course darling what else could it be?"

Pausing in stunned surprise Blake could only splutter his flow of eloquent explanations and excuses cut off in dumbfounded surprise as he gaped at Alexis's unexpected acceptance even as she continued to glare at him. "You….You believe me?"

"If you tell me it was innocent that it meant nothing then of course I believe you Blake, after everything we have been through even you wouldn't be that stupid as to throw it all away just like that…Of course other people might not be quite so on the ball." Alexis added her emerald eyes narrowing as she slid across to the other guilty party, and when Krystle flushed under Alexis's knowing gaze Alexis just knew Krystle had the instigator of that embrace and Blake the unwitting bystander.

"Alexis it wasn't Kr…"

"Now lets not dwell on the matter. Coffee Blake?" Alexis cut Blake off before he dig himself an even deeper hole. Punctuating her words by thrusting the cardboard coffee cup roughly into Blake's hands, unable to complete contain a slight evil smirk when a little of the hot liquid slopped over the top and had Blake wincing as if it had stung him.

"Thank you darling." Blake replied with forced smile of his own even as he resisted the urge to suck on his singed finger. Even he had the sense to know when to shut up as despite Alexis's words and outward acceptance of his explanation for finding Krystle in his arms no matter how innocent a gesture, Blake knew her well enough to know he would paying for it until Alexis was satisfied her point had been well and truly made…Probably with one of her stiletto's.

Still that didn't mean he had to enflame the situation further and shifting his coffee into his unburnt hand Blake took Alexis's elbow in the other and guided them both over to the chairs…the furthest chairs from Krystle.

"Alexis I…"

"I already said I believe you Blake." Alexis cut in sipping at the remains of her own coffee as she squinted and watched Krystle pace from across the room. "Let's drop the matter shall we?"

Wrongfooted and unsure Blake couldn't just believe it was that simple…Alexis had never backed down this quickly in the past and her jealousy was not a rational creature...Something was up and Blake was going to drop the subject until he had worked out what Alexis was really up to. "I will I just need you to understand she was upset I was just lending a friendly shoulder…"

"How touching… Should I start playing the violin now?" Alexis sarcastically commented taking a sip of her own drink. Damn Blake Carrington he really was like a dog with a bone sometimes and his need to justify his own behaviour and force everyone to accept his point of view had always been one of his least attractive qualities…memories of many similar one sided conversations during their marriage soured her mood further.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Alexis." Blake countered his instincts right on the money as Alexis's pretence of civility dropped quicker than a whore's underwear. "You cannot think there is anything still between Krystle and I, it was an innocent gesture I swear it."

"Perhaps." Alexis murmured running her thumb nail along the cardboard ridge of her cup staring into its dark liquid depths that reflected her image back up at her. "On your part at least…" Alexis conceded blowing on her hot drink. "But any fool can see the way she still feels about you and I am no fool Blake, not to mention the fact that you still live with her…" 

"In the same house." Blake corrected Alexis immediately his frown deepening as Alexis scoffed. "That is very different from living with some one."

"Details Blake." Alexis shrugged, shrugging off Blake's hand as he reached out and placed it on her arm.

"Yes a rather important detail Alexis, we have separate rooms and separate lives."

"So you say." Alexis replied innocently taking a sip of her own coffee and watching out of the corner of her eye as Blake spluttered into his own drink.

"It happens to be the truth!" Blake blustered hurriedly brushing the split coffee from his beige chinos, yet it still left a damning stain over his crotch that would have Blake blushing. "Please Alexis I love you but what more do you want me to do? Ignore Krystle? Move out of my own home?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis couldn't contain her sarcastic remark, her control wasn't that good and since Blake refused to drop the topic… "I suppose the idea of simply asking Krystle to move out has never even occurred to you?"

"And what about Krystina?" Blake interjected barely keeping check on his own temper. He could understand Alexis being upset about walking on him hugging Krystle but she claimed to believe him when he told her it was innocent then the next moment demanded he evicted Krystle. "Hasn't she had enough upheaval in her life, would you have her separated from her own mother?"

"No because the idea of letting Krystina live with her mother seems perfectly natural to me unlike you Blake who clearly would never even consider it." Alexis retorted bitterly. "Most children do live with their mothers you know and see their fathers at the weekend, and with your normal work schedule I doubt Krystina would notice any difference."

For a moment Blake stared at Alexis in stunned surprise, "I can't believe you just said that." Then lowering his voice to a dangerous hiss Blake added. "You know me well enough Alexis to know I will never willing give up my children…"

"Oh yes I have more than a little experience with that." Alexis added cutting Blake off with one look. "A fact that you apologised for as I recall, yet you seem quite happy to make the same mistake again."

"Yes and I have apologised for that, surely you should appreciate the fact that I am not making the same mistake again?" Blake retorted hotly glancing around the waiting room acutely aware this was hardly the place for this conversation. Yet fortunately there didn't appear to be anyone close enough to overhear their little spat, even if Adam and occasionally Krystle glanced nervously over at them. The irony of which wasn't lost on Blake.

"Lucky Krystle…and a convenient excuse for you…" Alexis countered fumbling in her purse for her cigarette case, cursing when it proved illusive.

"Why because I am only supposed to learn from my mistakes when it benefits you?" Blake asked tartly earning himself a blazing glare from Alexis who paused long enough in her search through her handbag to deliver it.

"Well I am sorry Alexis but I am not asking Krystle to leave just because you don't trust me, and certainly not in her condition she needs the support of the familiar right now. The mansion is big enough for the both of us to live quite separate lives…besides you told me you don't ever intend to move back into the mansion so how can her staying there hurt you? It is just your jealousy trying to force the issue?"

"My irrational jealousy?" Alexis countered her emerald eyes narrowing as a scowling Blake nodded his dark eyes blazing in turn.

"Yes."

"Fine then well I will take my irrational jealousy away along with myself and leave you to comfort the oh so sterling and innocent Krystle to your hearts content without me here ruining your evening." Alexis huffed getting to her feet and snatching up her purse cigarette and Blake Carrington be damned.

"Alexis that is not…" Blake began his own irritation only growing as Alexis changed tactic once again, one moment outwardly accepting, the next accusing and now petulant and demanding. "Dammit woman I won't be emotionally blackmailed

"Of course not you would have to have real feelings to influence." Alexis spat back. "And clearly mine mean little to you, or do you think it was easy for me to come here tonight? To sit here surrounded by all these children when I gave up my baby for you…you insensitive bastard!…Dex won't even let me see Jack not that you give a damn, not as long as you get what you want."

"Alexis please…" Blake tried to calm her reaching out as Alexis's raised voice was certainly drawing attention in the waiting room, prospective fathers even momentarily stopping their pacing to stare at the arguing couple in interest.

"No Blake you listen for once. You don't even need to be here, you barely know the girl and don't give me any of that you feel you need to be here. You aren't here for Jess, you're here because of Krystle."

"Now you are being ridiculous." Blake countered unable to keep his own voice down in the face of such accusations. "You are irrational and overwrought and jumping to preposterous conclusions…Now I can understanding that being here has brought back some unpleasant memories but that is hardly my fault. I didn't force you to come here, I didn't force you to give up anything Alexis you made that choice all by yourself. If you are regretting it now…well I had hoped you loved me enough that it would be enough for you… Now before you wake up the entire hospital I think I had better take you home."

"Don't bother I am not a child Blake I am quite capable of getting myself home and I don't think I could stand being around you a second longer than necessary let alone trapped in an enclosed space with you." Alexis retorted the knife of his words twisting in her gut…he was right about one thing she had made the choice herself and she had been a fool to not realise the real price of it.

As she turned on her heel and left a confused and hurt Blake in her wake Alexis couldn't help but torment herself with that question. Was Blake's love really enough to overcome all their past hurts and all the barriers that were already in the way of them being together, not just Krystle but Steven's outraged reaction still hung heavy in her thoughts.

Had she been a fool to think that this time she could have it all? The man Alexis loved and her children's affection, all of her children, or had she made a terrible mistake, one step too far that would rip their fragile family irrepealably apart?

Hope was that all she had to cling to that it wasn't too late?

She needed a sign, something to give her strength to cling to that despite how black things seemed right now that there was light at the end of the tunnel…that it was possible to have Blake and her children and be happy. One thing to give her strength to keep fighting for that future…

One last toss of the coin…heads or tails…yes or no…

Reaching the front of the hospital Alexis didn't pause before hailing a cab, for once relieved that she had sent her driver home, she certainly wouldn't want loose tongues discussing this particular detour.

"The Carlton hotel."

He was tired…no scratch that he was dog tired.

Dex's nerves were frayed, he hadn't felt quite this bone tired and on edge since that time he had been captured in Moldavia…although their torture methods were not quite as sophisticated as this, sleep deprivation and the constant low level grizzling which occasionally peaked into full out wailing. This was enough to drive the strongest man to crack.

"Jack please." Dex begged abandoning his paperwork to move back into his bedroom where his son was supposed to be sleeping.

Yet instead of resting Jack was standing up in his crib, one hand clutching the edge, the other fisted and stuffed into his little mouth as he chewed and sucked on it alternatively, his cheeks a flaming red as his eyes as tears and snot from crying dripped down his face. Jack looked the picture of misery and Dex felt a fraction of his annoyance abate. His son was hardly doing it on purpose, even if he was slowly driving Dex insane.

"Come on Jack it's alright…" Dex tried to reassure his son, lifting Jack out of his crib when his son lifted his arms to be picked up, grimacing when his son immediately rubbed his sore snotty face against his father's shoulder.

"Thank you you little germ monster." Dex sighed rubbing his son's back yet within minutes Jack was back snivelling.

"Do you want teddy is that it?" Dex tried crouching down to pick up the well chewed toy that had fallen outside the crib. Dancing it in front of his son's face for a moment Dex held his breath as Jack paused in his crying to grab his favourite toy and pull it close, rubbing his face against it.

Yet that reprieve was short lived as Jack soon began to cry again.

"Come on Jack I am running out of ideas here…you don't want teddy…how about a bottle hmm?"

Picking up the bottle Jack had half finished a few hours earlier Dex tried to coax his son to drink yet after a few pulls Jack pushed the cold liquid away his cries only increasing as unswallowed cold milk joined his tears in dribbling down his face and on to Dex's shirt.

Grimacing in disgust Dex dropped the old bottle and reached for a towel to mop up the mess from his son before unbuttoning and shrugging off his own soiled shirt. "Maybe a fresh one then?"

Moving to the nearest phone Dex despaired when he caught sight of the time…after midnight and it didn't look like he was going to get to sleep any time soon. His son certainly could pick his moments, but why pick tonight when Dex had an important brunch meeting that could directly influence both their futures? If Dex were paranoid he might think Jack really had picked this sixth sense from his second mother, after all Alexis sure as hell could pick her moments.

Punching the buttons for room service Dex had to sigh as the less than enthused voice of the room service clerk. "Suite 22 yeah can I order a warm bottle for my son…as soon as you can manage it please."

God willing that would be soon and god willing that would work because right now Dex was quickly running out of ideas.

Pacing the room as Jack continued to grizzle Dex patted his back by rote…back and forth…up and down… As he paced Dex couldn't shake the feeling that this was punishment. Someone somewhere didn't like he very much right now.

Inwardly Dex couldn't help turning over in his mind all that had happened that day. His return to Colby Acres to punish Alexis and rub in the fact that Jack was no longer part of her life. Yet his somewhat petty vindictiveness had had unexpected consequences. That strange almost angry kiss with Fallon…

Just the memory of it made Dex flush in shame and something else. It almost frightened Dex to admit but in that moment he would have kissed Fallon…he would have more than kissed her but he wasn't sure why. Sure she was a beautiful woman on the outside but on the inside she was one mixed up girl and Dex couldn't explain the pull towards her.

Was it just that right now Dex still felt so angry about everything, Blake and Alexis, his father and grandfather, his whole life had been turned upside down and Dex couldn't deny the barely contained rage that bubbled just under his skin… just like Fallon seemed to be.

Or perhaps was Alexis right and he was subconsciously seeking out ways to get his own back with whoever would hurt her most. And there was no denying the fact that sleeping with the last of her daughters would do just that. Yet was that a step that Dex could take just for revenge on the woman who had ripped out his heart and stomped all over it? Would it solve anything, would it make him feel better or would it just lower him to the same level?

He didn't really want Fallon not in that way, once upon a time they had been friends, and Dex would only be using her to assuage his own wounded pride and get a measure of his own back. Some might argue after all that Fallon had done to destroy him and his relationship with Alexis that she had it coming and he didn't owe her anything.

Yet despite his sleep deprivation and lingering rage Dex wasn't a bastard, and only scum set out to use a woman like that…and he wouldn't let Alexis drag him down that low.

The knock on his suite door had Dex sighing in relief as Jack's cries still hadn't lessoned despite Dex's best efforts. It was times like this he really did miss Alexis, even if it was just someone else to turn to for advice, someone who at least had a clue what they were doing. Dex wasn't exactly surrounded by fellow parents who he could turn to for advice and his own family were less than useless, a childless sister and a spinster aunt were all that were left of the once large Dexter clan.

The knock repeated this time louder and more impatient.

"Hold your horses I am coming." Dex called out, hurrying towards the door not caring about his shirtless state it was only a bellhop with Jack's bottle after all.

Yet yanking the door open Dex wished he had taken a moment to redress properly as standing across the threshold was no bellhop but a rather flustered looking Alexis Colby.


	4. Episode 4: The Uninvited Guest

_She was really here…_

_Dex had half convinced himself he was seeing things that lack of sleep and emotional turmoil meant he was now seeing things. Yet when Alexis pushed passed a mute Dex and stepped into his suite, the scent of her perfume and the brush of her fur against his bare chest was enough to assure Dex that this was no mirage._

_Dumbly Dex shut the door, juggling a bawling Jack as Alexis made herself at home. Shrugging off her fur and draping it over the back of the couch Alexis moved over to the decanter and poured herself a brandy._

"_Do you want one?" _

_Shaking his head Dex watched as Alexis poured herself a large brandy and took a savouring sip, her emerald eyes locked on the dark depths of her drink, and not even glancing over at him._

_Jack's growing wails jarred Dex out of his stupor. "What are you doing here Alexis?"_

_Snorting Alexis still didn't so much as glance at him, her beautiful face slightly sour as she answered, her lips curling. "I don't suppose you would believe me if I said I was just in the neighbourhood?"_

"_No I wouldn't." Dex replied his momentary confusion warping quickly into irritation and anger as he shifted his son onto his shoulder. _

"_Look Alexis its late, I'm tired and I still have work to do…I don't have time for whatever this little visit is or you right now, so why don't you forget what little whim brought you here tonight and leave before I lose my temper?"_

"_I didn't come here to fight Dex." Alexis replied softly, this time lifting her gaze from her glass to meet Dex's angry scowl before transferring to the wailing Jack._

"_I told you I would think about it." Dex answered hotly. It didn't take a genius to guess why she was here and Dex would bet his bottom dollar it was really Jack Alexis was here to see. _

"_Now I think you should leave…I mean you wouldn't want your precious Blake to wonder where you are…"_

"_I am my own person Dex and Blake Carrington will just have to learn to accept that."_

_Snorting Dex shook his head…the pieces falling into place and the picture forming an all too familiar one. "Trouble in paradise already and its back to good ole Dex…Well you won't use me to make Carrington jealous Alexis, leave now before I throw you out."_

"_That is not why I am here Dex." Alexis argued her tone unusually soft… _

"_In fact I don't even know why I am here…It's not about Blake…It's about me and you and Jack and what we are going to do…I just can't sit around wondering what is going to happen it's driving me crazy, so if it's a no then please just tell me straight and don't string it out any longer."_

"_Oh you are a fine one to talk about not stringing people along." Dex answered bitterly, his angry rant only cut off by the knocking on his suite door. _

_Yanking the door open Dex's angry glare all but terrified the bellhop carrying Jack's fresh bottle. He certainly had too much sense to linger in the hope of a tip all but shoving the bottle into Dex's hand before beating a hasty retreat. Turning back to face his unwelcome guest Dex tried to calm a wiggling wailing Jack pushing the bottle into his son's mouth and praying that this at least would go according to plan._

_Still it seemed either Jack hadn't gotten this memo or he was deliberately being difficult._

"_Come on Jack please…" Dex muttered testily his patience strained close to breaking. "Cooperate please…" _

"_Dex…"_

"_Alexis this is not a good time…"_

"_Yes I can see that." Alexis replied and Dex jumped as her voice sounded close to his elbow. For a moment their eyes locked and Dex's throat closed up…she was so close…too close and the hair on Dex's forearms stood on end._

"Earth to Dex…come in Dex."

Jarring back to the present Dex glanced up, meeting his sister's concerned expression reflected in the full length mirror. Marin's scowl left him in little doubt just what she was thinking and Dex shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny returning to studying his own reflection and fidgeting with his tie.

"Stop it Marin." Dex answered gruffly tugging on his cuffs and fiddling with his gold cufflinks.

"Stop what I haven't said a word and believe me that is more restraint than you deserve right now." Marin's words were sharp and to the point and Dex winced as if cut to the quick. "You need to pull yourself together Dex or you will blow everything you've worked so hard for."

"I only came in to remind you should get moving otherwise you'll be late for your meeting…and don't worry I'll watch Jack for you…although I don't know why you didn't get a full time nanny in the first place?"

"Because I don't want my son raised by strangers that's why." Dex countered gruffly, scrutinising his own appearance…this was as good as it was going to get…even if nothing could hide the dark circles under his eyes and Dex wasn't vain enough to start using concealer.

Still it wasn't all bad news. His suit trousers were a little big but a slim black belt pulled them in at the waist. His reducing waistline was thanks to time spent burning anger and energy in the Carlton's gym was the only positive fallout from the break up with Alexis. At this rate Dex would soon be back to his former shape which would mean another trip to the tailors but it was a small price to pay to feel more in control of his own life.

Now if he could just gain the same control over his errant feelings. Yet after last night Dex was certain of only one thing and that was he was that he was no longer certain about anything. Marin was right about one thing, he did need to pull himself together; he couldn't keep going on like this.

But first brunch…it was time to meet his illusive potential buyer and hope that when the problem of his shares in the mining corporation was finally solved everything else would also fall into place.

"You know when you invited me to come and see your new house and give you the benefit of my vaunted opinion I was expecting our discussions to be a little more interactive."

"Hmmmm." Alexis murmured staring down into the black depths of the coffee that Mark had brought with him stirring it aimlessly with the little wooden stick that had the brand name imprinted along the side.

Frowning Mark watched as Alexis stirred her coffee aimlessly staring down into it rather than the swathes of fabric swatches laid out all over the trestle table, which had been set up in the empty shell that would one day be the largest reception room of the New Colby Acres mansion. It looked like half the fabric shops in Denver had been emptied on Alexis's whim, it would take most of the day to simply look through them all and that was before they even got onto looking at wallpapers samples.

Not that this room needed any such fripperies…Mark had to credit Alexis…or her architect with that, this room was a stunning centrepiece for the house.

With it's incredible high ceiling and the far wall made completely of glass, the view overlooking the lake with incredible panoramic views of the distant hills it was already a show stopper but the rest of the décor needed to be chosen with care and this was the reason for his presence. Well that at least was the reason Alexis had given when she had woken up him up at the ungodly hour of seven on a Sunday morning imperiously demanding his presence at her pet building project.

It was a credit to how much Mark had missed her diva-ish attitude at the office that with barely a grumble he had complied to her royal command…even if it meant braving a Sunday morning before ten and leaving his hot ballet boy toy to warm his sheets alone.

"I was thinking we should probably go minimalist in his room, too much décor would just take away from that spectacular view." Mark tried again…surely a compliment would work, Alexis normally pounced on compliments like a lion on a luckless zebra, along with champagne and couture they were like oxygen to her…expect for today when she seemed oblivious to even Mark's blatant smoozing.

"If you say so…"

His frown deepening Mark watched Alexis closely for any sign of reaction. "Or of course you could always brick up the window and drape plastic sheeting everywhere."

"hmmm"

She really wasn't listening…And after being woken up at seven in the morning just then to be ignored was a little too much for even the most devoted of employees.

"Or perhaps we could just toss paint cans around and make the whole room a piece of expressionist art?" Mark drawled sarcastically and this time his tone if not his words jarred Alexis back to the present and their conversation. "You get the green I'll find some red lets have ourselves a Jackson Pollock adventure!"

"What?"

"I said you should go for an inlaid marble floor something that would reflect some of that sunlight but would also make a statement for an evening party." Mark answered not surprised when Alexis nodded cluelessly.

"Yes that does sound like a good idea." Alexis replied forcing a smile that quickly slipped from her face in the face of Mark's irritated expression.

"Look if I am boring you Your Highness?"

"No…no Mark it's not that…it's not you." Alexis hurried to clarify, setting down her coffee and tugging her fur closer around her shoulders as a sudden chill made her shiver.

"I really am glad you are here I guess I am just a little…" she trailed off shrugging apologetically and leaving her assistant to fill in the blanks.

"Distracted…depressed…" Mark suggested knowingly and Alexis offered him a wry smile.

"Maybe a little of both."

"Trouble sleeping?…I mean not that you look anything other than your gorgeous self but even your little Marky can detect slightly darker circles than normal…So either someone forgot the concealer this morning in her beauty regime or Your Majesty had yourself a late night?"

Snorting Alexis narrowed her gaze, glaring at her impudent assistant. "Greater men have been fired for such impudence Mark."

"Well lucky me that I am such pond scum and beneath Your Majesty's notice." Mark cheekily retorted relieved when that at least brought a slight smile to Alexis's face.

"So tell me was it a late night…or a LATE night?" He added impudently wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Alexis haughtily retorted not that it dissuaded her secretary in the slightest, in fact he took her evasion as further proof steamrolling on.

"Cause if a night in bed with Blake Carrington leaves you looking this sour might I suggest lassoing yourself back that studly cowboy of yours….I mean those Abs alone…" Mark added swooning dramatically.

"I'll pass that along the next time I see Mr Dexter, perhaps he'll return the favour Mark?"

"Don't tease." Mark giggled fanning himself dramatically with a sample book. "Besides I've got my own muscular stud right now….a stud I left alone in my bed to come here and freeze my backside off in this draftee shell of yours…You're a billionaire Alexis would it kill you to put the heating on?"

"It gets fitted Tuesday, underfloor heating so until they you'll just have to freeze Darling." Alexis answered with a smirk tugging her own warm fur tighter around her body and picking up her coffee cup to cradle between her gloved hands. "Now you were saying about the floor…"

Tutting Mark let her get away with it, they both recognised the abrupt change of subject but for now he would let it go…Alexis was his employer after all and Mark had survived this record length of time in her employ by being able to know when was the right time to push or joke about and when it was the right time to drop the subject.

Still that didn't mean he couldn't do a little digging of his own…After all anything that was upsetting Alexis made itself his business, it was his job to see that she had everything she needed after all and a good administrative assistant knew that role included more than just her professional life.

And if it just happened to sate his own curiosity at the same time…well then so be it!

Staring down into the sea of cribs and scrunched up little faces Krystle Carrington felt a pang of regret and nostalgia. Once upon a time her Krystina had been equally as tiny and there was just something about a tiny baby that had her gushing and made Krystle hunger for another child of her own.

It was irrational and impossible; women in the forties just didn't go around falling pregnant and besides the medication she was on would surely make those already distant odds even more remote. Yet even if another baby was a possibility it didn't change the fact that the only man Krystle would even want another child with couldn't stand to stay in the same room with her.

Alexis Colby had seen to that.

In fact Alexis didn't so much as even need to be there to drive a further wedge between Krystle and Blake…

As after Alexis over reacted to finding them innocently exchanging support, and then treated the waiting room to one of her temper tantrums before storming out, Blake had become even more distant. He had remained seated on his own across the waiting room staring down into the coffee that Alexis had actually threatened to throw over them…it was said in jest but honestly Krystle really wouldn't put such an act past Alexis Colby.

Concerned and yet a little relieved Alexis had finally left Krystle had tried to reach out to Blake yet when she had offered him the usual support and sounding board Blake had closed off even further.

"_Blake are you alright?" Krystle asked hesitating from taking the seat beside him…the seat Alexis had recently vacated._

"_I'm fine…we're fine…It's just been a difficult few days for us all…Alexis is tired so she's called it a night." Blake covered his eyes flickering up and Krystle could practically see him withdrawing into himself…shutting down and pulling away from her and Krystle's aching heart broke a little more._

"_Blake you don't have to make excuses for her…This is me…Krystle…I know Alexis…"_

"_No…No you don't." Blake muttered his dark eyes flickering down to stare at the floor before he took a sip of his now tepid coffee._

"_Blake please talk to me…you used to trust me enough to talk to me."_

"_This is not about trust." Blake interjected surprising her and for a moment Krystle fished for a reply_

"_Then what is it about?…You'll have to explain it to me because I really want to understand what is happening here."_

"_Krystle please I can't talk about this with you."_

"_Why not you said you wanted us to be friends and it's my understanding that friends talk to one another, they support each other when things get difficult and deny it as much as you want Blake but the man before me doesn't look happy."_

"_Because it just wouldn't be right." Blake argued his tone gruff and with a hint of temper. "And I'd thank you to keep assumptions about my feelings to yourself Krystle."_

"_I am sorry Blake but I am just saying it like I see it, you look miserable and Alexis is the one making you so." Krystle retorted hotly her own gaze narrowing defiantly on Blake. _

"_You may think she loves you Blake but what I just saw earlier wasn't love it was possession. Alexis has always wanted everything she couldn't have. She pursued you when she first came back to Denver because you refused to have anything to do with her. Now she has you at her back and call she can treat you like dirt and you are letting her and it is breaking my heart to see you like this."_

"_No Krystle you look but you don't see a damn thing. You've never liked Alexis and dammit I am not asking you to but you'll forgive me when I say your opinion is more than a little biased…."_

"_Blake!"_

"_Now I don't want to talk about this anymore…In fact I would prefer to wait by myself if you don't mind."_

Of course that request was anything but and Krystle had retreated to the opposite side of the waiting room. It had been a long few hours. First births normally took a while and Krystle had felt every minute of it.

Still it had been worth it…Jess's baby was gorgeous.

"Hey Krystle still here?"

Startled by the greeting all but whispered in her ear Krystle jolted slightly, her solumn expression replaced by a small smile as an exhausted looking Jackson Hobbs appeared by her side to gaze down into the glass.

"Pretty cute isn't he."

"He's perfect." Krystle agreed nudging Jackson with her shoulder her eyes automatically scanning over the so far nameless little boy behind the glass. Unable to stop herself from looking for any similarities. From this distance it was a little difficult; the baby hat even stopped Krystle from getting an idea of his hair colour.

Maybe there was something of Blake about him around the eyes but the could have been from his father or perhaps Krystle was imaging it entirely?

"How's Jess doing?"

"Tired…the doctors have given her something to help her sleep so it's probably a good job this little man is in here, he's got quite the pair of lungs on him." Jackson added proudly his blue eyes twinkling despite being up for over thirty hours.

"He's just the tiny little thing and his fingers…Krystle he has fingernails and they are just…well they are perfect…"

"Sounds to me like someone is smitten." Krystle teased her smile growing in the face Jackson's genuine delight that brought out his dimples. And he really was that much was obvious Jackson thrummed with excitement and in that moment Krystle knew

what she had to do…she couldn't keep lying like this…

"I know Jackson…I know who Jess really is…"

"Come on…Come on…" Leaning against the phone booth Blake willed someone to pick up the phone, he had been awake for hours, he was tired his patience was shot and he wanted someone to pick up the damn phone now!

"Colby Acres.."

Not even waiting for Lin to finish Blake was speaking. "It's Blake Carrington I want to speak with Alexis."

"Apologies Mr Carrington but Mrs Colby isn't here if you would like me to take a message…."

Which knowing Alexis when she was mad at him she would purposefully ignore…no Blake knew a better way. "No thank you Lin is my daughter at home may I talk with her?"

"One moment Mr Carrington Miss Fallon is having breakfast with the children I will see if she is able to speak with you."

Resting his head against the cool plastic Blake sighed in relief…Fallon would be able to help him. Relaxing slightly Blake couldn't help beginning to slowly doze off until…

"Daddy?"

"Huh…Oh sorry Fallon I was miles away." Blake grunted blinking his tired eyes awake as he ran a hand over his jaw that was covered in rough stubble.

"You sound exhausted."

Smiling at the sympathy in Fallon's voice Blake answered his voice gruff from lack of sleep and lack of use. "Jess finally had her baby an hour ago I was just ringing to let your mother know but Lin tells me she isn't home…"

Blake paused unable to stop the concern from creeping into his voice. "…I was a little surprised with it being so early and your mother has never been an early riser…I thought she might have given him instructions not to put me through…"

"And why would she do that?"

The underlying accusation was hardly hidden and Blake sighed.

"…we might have had a little disagreement last night…"

"You've had a fight already!"

Sighing and swallowing guilty Blake twirled the telephone cord around his fingers. "It was a misunderstanding nothing more…You mother saw me giving Krystle a hug and jumped to the wrong conclusion and then a lot of things came out that had been bubbling beneath the surface…Dex…Jack…It needed saying but perhaps last night wasn't exactly the right moment."

"So Mother sees you hugging Krystle, you have words and then let me guess Mother stormed out and you stayed at the hospital, with Krystle, instead of going after her." Fallon added sarcastically and Blake could picture her rolling her eyes down the phone at him.

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Blake offered weakly. "I thought if I gave her time to calm down…"

"Daddy when has giving Mother space every done anything but give her time to stew on things and get even more wound up?"

On that Fallon might have a point…Blake rubbed his befuddled head…Alexis would have spent the night dissecting everything he had said and probably have warped it into him carrying on with Krystle behind her back or some other such nonsense.

"Of course Mother is going to think you stayed for Krystle I mean what is Jess to you? She's just a houseguest right? Krystle's the one who has befriended her and didn't think you were close to her?"

"I didn't think of it like that…" Blake trailed off cursing himself. "I just felt I should be here…Jess's is so young and she doesn't seem to have any family and there is something about her…Perhaps I am just being crazy, maybe it's just because she reminded me a little of Amanda when she first turned up in Denver, looking lost and needing a family."

"Daddy…Jess's not Amanda, helping her won't change what happened with Amanda."

"I know that Fallon." Blake answered gruffly. "Believe me I am well aware that your sister is beyond helping but maybe it's not about helping her but helping myself…atoning…I don't know…I just felt I needed to be here. I know it's not rational but it is what it is."

For a long moment there was no answer and Blake panicked….had he ran out of money…had he been talking to himself?

"And did you try telling Mother this?"

For a moment Blake reached for an excuse, there hadn't been time; Alexis had been on the attack from the moment she had returned with coffee, she wouldn't have listened in any case…

"No….No I didn't." Blake relented, admitting to himself that he hadn't bothered to explain his real reasoning or feelings to Alexis, for fear of what?

Ridicule? That she wouldn't understand? Or worse that she would easily find the holes in his reasoning and bring up the real mess behind the whole thing, that he had failed and pushed their daughter away and into the arms of the man responsible for killing her. The man that he as her father had done nothing whatsoever to punish!

"Daddy are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here Fallon." Blake answered his voice croaking.

"Mother's up at the new house, she's spending the day with her decorating team. However if you were to turn up to talk to her I am sure she will take the time. She looked as unsettled as you sound when I bumped into her this morning."

"Thank you Fallon."

"Oh but Daddy one last word of advice…"

"Yes?"

"Swing by the mansion and shower and change first. I imagine Mother will be more likely to want to kiss and make up if you don't look and smell like a homeless person."

"I know Jackson…I know who Jess really is…she's a Carrington isn't she?"

For a moment Jackson didn't believe his own ears. He had been up for hours after all and Krystle couldn't possibly have said or meant that…It was only when she repeated it adding on the Carrington birthright that it registered. For a moment he even opened his mouth to joke it off but catching Krystle's cool piercing gaze was like a sudden bucketful of ice cold water tossed over him.

Panic clenched his stomach and Jackson had to fight against the instinct to flee, to bundle up Jess and her little boy and run…run away from the truth that was staring back at him in Krystle Carrington's sapphire blue eyes.

A Carrington knew the truth…not a blood Carrington and one with a tenuous connection at best to the family he had hid from all these years. Yet it was far closer than any other Carrington had been since the night Jackson had taken Jess's pregnant mother under his wing and fled Las Vegas leaving Tom Carrington to believe she was dead.

"And what is it you think you know Krystle?" Jackson's question was hard and his voice was brittle. His usually warm and welcoming cobalt gaze turned icy and guarded and for a moment Krystle felt panicked and intimidated.

Perhaps it had been a mistake telling Jackson first…perhaps she should call for Blake and yet her throat closed up and no words would come…certainly nothing loud enough to bring Blake running back to her side.

"I…I…"

"Well spit it out." Jackson sneered. "You obviously had something you wanted to say otherwise you wouldn't have even brought it up Krystle…Personally I am amazed by your restraint. Just how long have you known?"

"Just a few days…after the funeral I overheard the two of you talking…I didn't mean to eavesdrop but when I heard the Carrington name mentioned…"

"You just couldn't help yourself." Jackson finished bitterly unable to contain his disappointment.

Had it all been for nothing?

Arranging the meeting with Alexis, his hard work with the stud, all to position himself close enough to the Carrington family to be around for when Tom made his inevitable entrance. A chance finally to be able to trap and put an end to that slippery bastard who had ruined countless innocent lives including his own less than innocent one…

Unlike the others Jackson had at least realised partly what they were getting into trying to con those Las Vegas casino bosses.

Yet it was irony itself that out of team it was the innocents that suffered the most…That Ethan kid who used to follow Tom around like a lost puppy…The beautiful and vulnerable Valarie…

Jackson kept his life but lost the chance to live it openly and Tom…the bastard mastermind behind it all, got to keep his life and steal other people's all whilst enjoying the patronage and protection of one of the very men he set out to fleece.

Well Jackson had sworn revenge on the day Valarie lost her life in the shittiest clinic in the back of beyond because that was all the medical care Jackson could afford. He had sworn to avenge them all by serving Tom Carrington with his own brand of justice. He was so close he couldn't fail now…he had to protect Jess like he promised Valarie; he had to make Tom pay for his crimes…

"Jackson?" Krystle's tentative voice and touch on his arm Jackson back from his little trip down memory lane and she shrank back in horror and concern when he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. She had never seen eyes so pained and conflicted. Jackson almost looked like he was being torn in two and despite his hostility Krystle couldn't help the sympathy and compassion that welled up in her.

"Jackson I don't understand why you have both kept this a secret but I do…I trust you must have a good reason." Krystle began gently, hesitantly, watching as the distance in Jackson's body language seemed to thaw slightly.

"Besides it's not my secret to tell, it should be Jess's decision is she wants to tell the family who she is…What I mean…What I am trying to say is that I won't tell Blake what I've learned…"

For a moment Jackson stood there dumb, unable to believe what he was hearing. Krystle would keep their secret, a secret from Blake Carrington, because she trusted him to have a good reason. No one had ever believed in him like that before, no one had ever had faith in him other than Jess and her belief was one born from childhood hero worship.

Reaching silently for Krystle's hand Jackson gripped it tightly like a lifeline, his voice gruff and his eyes suspiciously shiny as he turned to stare back at the row of cribs and in particular the one filled with the newest member of the illustrious Carrington clan. His reply soft barely audible to Krystle's own ears, yet she squeezed his hand back just the same.

"Thank you."

e had sworn

"….And then that damn ole fool only went and married the girl…."

Stirring another spoonful of sugar into his coffee Dex Dexter tried to force himself to concentrate on the conversation flowing around the breakfast table, although since it was nearing ten perhaps brunch was the more accurate description. Normally Dex avoided sugar completely preferring to take his coffee as it came hot and fresh out of the pot, yet this morning Dex could use whatever spare energy he could come by…after last night…

"…And then he had the nerve to act surprised when he caught her with the pool boy…I told him Joe old boy you buy a young filly like that you gotta be prepared to spend the time breaking her in properly…"

Pushing thoughts of last night from his mind Dex tried one last time to rejoin the flow of conversation. It was perhaps fortunate that his potential buyer, a loud raucous Texan called Dursley who enjoyed the sound of his own voice so much and so all he required was an audience. An audience that a distracted Dex and the business consultant Dursley had brought along provided.

Yet if Dursley himself seemed oblivious to Dex's distraction caught up laughing hard at his own anecdotes to notice the same could not be said of his companion…No this Mr Hailsworth was a different fish altogether, and there was something about those dark knowing eyes that said shark to Dex.

It was nothing specific that Dex could put his finger on but from the moment Hailsworth had reached out to shake his hand Dex had felt a shiver of something…it was instinctive like someone had walked over his grave. It was probably nothing just one of those first impressions. A coincidence that was all, the memories of that morning were just hard to shake. After all the man had barely spoken two words to Dex directly and when he had Hailsworth had been the picture of polite disinterest and yet there was something…something off about the man and it made Dex feel uneasy throughout the meal.

Perhaps he was being ridiculous, perhaps the lack of sleep was making him crazy, make him see things that weren't really there? Why else would he think whenever he turned to give Dursley his full attention he could have sworn he saw Hailsworth smirk out of the corner of his eye?

Or perhaps just perhaps his judgement had become so warped over the years that he had lost the ability to tell friend from foe? How else could you explain the mess he had found himself in last night? After all any sane person would have thrown Alexis out, from self-preservation if nothing else.

A sane person wouldn't have found themselves being drawn to very person who had not once but countless time taken her heart and ripped it into shreds before stomping all over it in her stilettos. They certainly wouldn't have felt their pulse quicken with excitement just at the memory…Of course if he had known what was to come later he might have done all manner of things differently…

_For a long moment their gaze held and Dex could feel Alexis rapid breaths on his cheek, was Alexis going to kiss him or he could learn forward and kiss her. Then something seemed to change in her expression and for a moment Dex could have sworn he saw something else in her face._

_Fortunately or unfortunately Dex wasn't sure which Jack chose that moment to violently push the bottle out of his mouth and spit out his mouthful of milk all over himself._

"_Jesus Jack…" Dex cursed holding his screaming son away from himself his nose wrinkling in disgust as his son managed to sick up yet more curdled regurgitated milk._

"_Dex let me help…"_

"_I can manage…"Dex spat shaking the sick off his hands in disgust._

"_I know you can manage Dex but still let me help, at least let me hold him whilst you go wash that off."_

_It was a reasonable suggestion, and perhaps it was testament to how unsettled Dex really was by their almost kiss, the fearful expression on Alexis's face or perhaps it was the way the tacky curdled milk felt sliding down his skin that really did it. Either way Dex was only too happy in that moment to hand over the regurgitating monster that was his son. _

_Still that didn't mean he had to stare as Alexis's face lit up like Christmas now that she had Jack in her arms and she barely gave him a second glance…Of course the smattering of baby spit up that now adorned his bare chest might also have been contributing factor, it hardly made Dex feel attractive._

_Striding into the bathroom Dex grabbed a washcloth and quickly wiped the mess from his chest, curling his nose at the smell. Hurrying back into the bedroom he grabbed a shirt from the wardrobe and pulled it on buttoning it quickly as he hurried back into the great room. _

_Pausing in the doorway Dex tried not to watch the way Alexis interacted with Jack, even as his son continued to grizzle Alexis didn't seem to care cooing over him as if were smiling. It was natural and easy and it unsettled Dex. For a moment it was like nothing had changed and yet everything had…_

"_Alexis it's getting late Jack needs to go to bed and you need to leave…"_

"_I agree." _

_Surprised by her easy acquiesce Dex stopped dead, frowning in confusion as Alexis rose from her perch of the arm of the sofa heading towards the open bedroom door._

"_Alexis?"_

"_I am agreeing with you Dex it is time Jack was in bed but he needs a bath first…."_

"_Alexis." Dex began yet unsurprisingly Alexis breezed past him ignoring the warning tone in Dex's voice._

"_Look Dex Jack needs bathing, now either you let me do it or you find the time to do it yourself?" Alexis retorted sharply her gaze drawn to the pile of papers scattered across the coffee table. "Providing you can spare it…" _

_Running his hands through his hair Dex resisted the urge to reach out and shake her and that superior look from Alexis's face. "I can look after my son just fine without you Alexis…"_

"_Excuse me I never said you couldn't."_

"_No you didn't say it….out loud." Dex spat back his dark eyes narrowing. She didn't need to say it, not when it was written all over her face. He was one second away from demanding Alexis had Jack over and take whatever problems that had caused her willingly darken his door out of his hotel suite, when Jack began to wail properly once more._

"_Alright fine. You bath him, you put him down and then you leave." Dex spelled it out scowling as Alexis had the nerve to look smug and pleased with herself. He could stay out of the way, finish up with his paperwork and ignore the fact Alexis was even here, he had no interest in finding out why she was really here. Dex Dexter had officially hung up his armour where Alexis Colby was concerned…_

"I am boring you Dexter?"

Jarred suddenly by the abrupt interruption Dex started, his coffee sloshing over the edge and into the saucer. One moment he had been back in his hotel suite facing off against Alexis and the next he was staring into Dursley's frowning face.

"No sorry of course not I was just thinking about what you said." Dex covered surprised when it was Mr Hailsworth of all people who came to his rescue.

"Perhaps we should get to business gentlemen it is a Sunday after all and I am sure we all have other places to be…. and remember Gerry you are paying me by the hour."

That seemed to take the irate wind out of Dursely's sails and Dex watched as the older businessman huffed but dropped the attitude after one warning glance from the dark eyed Ethan Hailsworth. Perhaps Dex had been wrong about the man? It had just been his mind playing tricks on him, a coincidence, after all there was more than one man called Ethan in the world, wasn't there?

"Alright so that's the grand salon, two of the sitting rooms and the library sorted. Just how much overtime am I getting for this?" Mark joked glancing at his watch that confirmed just how long they had been at this already. Right now it was approaching lunchtime and his stomach was starting to grumble loudly. Yet unfortunately for his complaining stomach Alexis showed no sign of stopping soon.

"My everlasting gratitude." Alexis deadpanned waving the team of decorators and pack mules to follow her up the grand staircase, sweeping up the stairs unencumbered.

The lady was clearly in her element and Mark was relieved that by the time Don Jon's decorating team had shown up around ten Alexis had been back to her usual demanding self. Being that she ordered him and her decorator around like lackey's; demanding they bring that fabric swatch over to this window and then held that wallpaper sample up against that wall, changing her mind a dozen times before finally settling on a combination she was happy with.

Still at least Mark got to see Snr Don Jon's, the self-appointed pretentious cradle snatching leader of Denver's cultural gay movement, nose put firmly out of joint. Mark still vividly recalled an uncomfortable previous encounter with the ugly little man at a party when he had still been with the ex. Back then Mark had been no one, temping office jobs just happy and in love with his talented artist boyfriend. The same boyfriend that not an hour or so later he found down on his knees worshipping at the Don Jon alter for a meagre foot up on the Denver Society ladder and the chance to place one of his paintings in a upcoming redecorating project.

Back then it had been a dose of harsh reality. Still it was a rather smug Mark that sat back now, the right hand man of the real Queen of Denver, watching as Snr Pompous Boyfriend Stealer had to run around and grovel. Every time Don Jon mopped at his brow Mark gave an internal cheer. Clearly he was not used to having a client interfere quiet so much, or one who was happy to call his pre selections "over done with pretentions of swamping a beautiful building in pointless excessive ugliness" at least not to his face.

Anyone who was intimately familiar with Alexis's myriad of mood swings would have assumed this morning's earlier introverted depression was a thing of the past. Still Mark prided himself on knowing his employer a little better than most, by now he liked to think he could spot the small tells of Alexis Colby playing Alexis Colby. When in doubt or feeling vulnerable the "bitch" persona came out. That wasn't to say Alexis Colby couldn't genuinely be a bitch some or even most of the time if he was being honest, yet there were a differences and today it was definitely bitch performance time. A double dose in fact.

That Don Jon was the poor sucker receiving the full Alexis Colby treatment was merely the icing on the top of an otherwise perfect cake.

Still that couldn't distract Mark from knowing that Alexis Colby had something else on her mind other than decorating. Although to be fair Mark himself had something else on his mind too…that young thing assistant Don Jon had brought along with him was one fine piece of… Well Mark could tell young Philip was there as a piece of window dressing himself, after all any serious design student wouldn't have needed to have been yelled at twice to bring the lilac printed fabric and then returned with a hideous roll of something that was clearly nearer lavender.

So perhaps Philip was Don's latest conquest given a job to keep him close should his lord and master feel the need for devotee worship at his alter during the course of a busy day. Or perhaps the boy was being set up as the next in what had been a long line of conquests, each younger and prettier than the last. At the first sign of a wrinkle good old Don would trade them in and upgrade to the newer model, like he was merely trading in his car and not playing with people's lives.

Time at least was catching up on Don Jon, even good expensive tailoring couldn't hide that growing waistline forever and wearing sunglasses all the time may indeed hide those wrinkles but they were still there when you took them off. The knowledge that back in his own fashionable and tastefully decorated loft apartment, fully paid off due to the high paying salary that was paid to those surviving Alexis Colby on a daily basis, was a gorgeous toned specimen that was the best the Russian ballet school had to offer only made Mark's smile grow.

Now he could only put a real smile on Alexis's face it would be a day's work well done.

Waiting until the rabble had moved on down the hallway Mark popped his head around the vacant space where the door to the master bedroom would eventually go. Although to call it a bedroom was doing it a disservice. This was a Master Suite in every sense of the word, the foot space alone was about the size of his entire apartment and that was just what he could see from the open doorway.

Alexis was leaning against one of the large windows gazing out at the spectacular view of the ornamental lake clearly lost in her own thoughts once more.

"So this is where the magic happens?"

"Very funny Mark." Alexis retorted yet when she didn't turn around to glare at him like usual Mark felt confident enough to edge inside.

"So does Carrington get any of this closet space or are you making him keep his clothes in another room down the hall? Hey I know why don't you knock through into that little room next door and use that as extra closet space, it's far too small for a proper guest bedroom in any case…"

"I don't recall when I brought you up to speed even hinting that Blake Carrington would be moving in Mark, where did you get that ridiculous idea from? And as for suggestions for my house limit those to the questions I actually want answering!" Alexis snapped tearing her eyes from the soothing view to scowl at her secretary. Unable to understand why people seemed to be trying to rush things? Couldn't they see that she was far from ready to make those sorts of decisions?

First Blake with his less than subtle suggestions for their future that Alexis had been forced to put her foot down over. Now Mark leaping to the assumption that Blake would be moving in here. That she should turn the room that would have been Jack's nursery into closet space for the man who just a few hours ago she had caught hugging his former wife.

Besides the very idea of Blake moving in with her, it was ridiculous… Only if she got a crowbar to lever him out of the Carrington Mansion first. That man was like a limpet and the mansion his shell, Blake would never willingly give it up, certainly not for her…Besides that was jumping to the conclusion that Alexis even wanted to live with him again or with any man…Right now the prospect was less than tempting.

"I just ass…"

"Yes you did just like every other idiot in this town will do, why people think they have the right to make judgements and assumptions about my life then have the nerve to look surprised when I don't follow their expectations I will never know." Alexis spat back.

"Ok hold on there I was just joking Alexis I didn't think…"

"No you didn't think, you just said the first thing that came into your stupid brain well from now on I don't care to hear it alright. Do your job and keep your opinions on how I should use my own house to yourself."

Stepping back as if slapped Mark was stunned to sullen silence and could only nod his assent. The merry-go-round of Alexis Colby mood swings had swung around and bitten him where it hurt and it had been so sudden and come out of nowhere that Mark couldn't completely squash the hurt that flared up inside him.

"Yes Mrs Colby." Mark replied polite yet distant as he edged out of the room and away from the ticking time bomb that was his employer. Clearly something wasn't right and as Mark hurried down the stairs, anxious for some distance both figuratively and emotionally, he realised things were probably about to get a whole lot more explosive. Blake Carrington had just arrived.

She shouldn't have bitten Mark's head off.

It didn't take long for Alexis to realise that, he had just been his usual self always teasing her into not taking herself too seriously he couldn't have known that today and that particular topics were complete no go areas. In order to realise that Alexis would had to have opened up to him and Alexis barely confided the truth in herself let alone other people.

She could have called out to him, swallowed her pride and apologised but that would invariable lead to having to explain things and Alexis was too tired and already ran out of patience with having to explain herself to other people.

Things had just been going so well and then…

_Being with Jack had been a blessing, he demanded her complete and total attention and whilst she indulged and played with him Alexis found she could put the rest of the mess of her life aside and ignore it. _

_Sloshing the warm water and bubbles back towards the baby Alexis couldn't help but smile as Jack giggled, his whole face lighting up with delight at playing in the bath with Mama. Slapping his pudgy hands down on the water Jack laughed as the water sloshed everywhere and made a wonderful smacking noise like a drum. _

"_Oh look at you your making such a mess." Alexis chided Jack as the baby managed even to splash her with water. Yet when he turned those large innocent dark eyes up at her adoringly, his smile so broad it brought out the dimples in his cheeks, Alexis couldn't find it in her to stop his fun even if it meant getting a bit wet herself._

_Reaching for the flannel Alexis ran it under the warm water before lifting it back out of the water and running the wet cloth over Jack's shoulders. If he was going to have a bath she at least had to make sure he actually got clean otherwise god knows what Dex would think she was doing in here all this time._

_He would probably jump to the conclusion, correctly in fact, that Alexis was dragging out bath time to avoid having to put Jack down just yet and as such delaying her departure as long as possible. Yet the longer she spent playing with Jack the more it confirmed in Alexis's mind that she just couldn't lose this child to. After losing Amanda the way she did Alexis couldn't help but think what an idiot she had been giving up her daughter in the first place and for what? _

_To avoid the social stigma of being a single mother? To give Amanda the sort of stable family environment that she deserved?_

_Those had been the reasons she had told herself over and over again after she had handed over her own child to Rosalind like she was nothing more than another heirloom passed around the family. They hadn't been the real reasons, oh Alexis did think Rosalind would be a better mother than Alexis could have been at the time but it had nothing to do with social stigma. It was more that Alexis couldn't bear to look at let alone hold her own baby._

_She had loved Amanda, loved her fiercely from the moment the midwife had placed her on her chest shortly after her delivery. It was the strength of that love that her frightened her. Alexis had felt it three times before and each time it had ended up ripping her heart to shreds. _

_Adam she had lost to kidnappers less than a year after her firstborn had entered her life and at the time Alexis had thought she would die from the pain of his lose. She had wanted to die and if it hadn't been for Tom Carrington watching her like a hawk she might have been tempted to do something stupid._

_Then with Fallon and Steven Alexis had been naive enough to think that lightening couldn't strike twice. Oh she had taken pains to protect her children from anyone that might come to snatch them away but she hadn't thought to guard herself to threats from within. Blake had known where to strike when he banished her from her children, it was a mortal wound and one that had bled for years._

_So when this last child had arrived Alexis refused to give fate the chance to take this child away from her. To let her guard down and make her new baby the centre of her world only for some kidnapper or Blake or one of these terrible childhood diseases to come along out of the blue and steal yet another child from her arms._

_It was that fear that kept her from ever having another child, from getting into a relationship that might lead to talks of marriage and a family. Alexis had been vigilant to the point of obsessed with her own contraception, that was one thing she could control so there would be no more surprises._

_Was it any wonder when Dex had asked her to mother Jack Alexis's initial response had been to refuse, or at least to try to, but there was something about being thrown together and before Alexis knew it this child had managed to worm his way around those barriers and into her heart._

_She couldn't give up on him without a fight, even if it meant fighting dirty._

"_." Jack pronounced gleefully splashing another wave of water in Alexis's direction._

"_I think that is quite enough young man." Alexis playfully scolded reaching for a large fluffy towel and setting it in her lap before reaching into the bath and pulling a protesting Jack out._

"_Oh come now Jack any longer and you would have turned into a little fishy." Alexis cooed when the baby began to grizzle._

_Not that Jack was much of a baby any longer in little over six weeks it would be his birthday, the year had passed so quickly. One moment Jack had been this tiny little thing hooked up to monitors and scaring them all with worry about his chances of pulling through. Now he was a healthy if slightly tubby eleven month old, the only sign of his early struggles the thin red scar on his chest from his heart operation that was already starting to fade._

_Wrapping him up in the fluffy towel Alexis tickled his sides and under his armpits making the pouting baby squeal and reach up to cover her smiling face with his pudgy hands. Blowing bubbles against his palms Alexis found herself laughing as Jack squirmed away but then immediately raised his hands again and placed them against her lips._

_Blowing against his palms, Alexis then tugged the towel open and blew a bubble against his chest and then his stomach all whilst Jack giggled and squealed and tried to squirm away before reaching up to grab her hair and pull her back down to do it again._

_Finally even Jack grew tired of this new game, fighting sleep as he rubbed his closing eyes with his fist._

"_I think it's time someone was in bed little man." Alexis muttered gathering a pouting stubborn Jack up even as he shook his head and used the only other word he seemed to have picked up._

"_No…No…No…"_

"_Alright then how about cuddling with Mummy a little longer then." Alexis suggested before wrestling the stubborn baby into a new diaper and sleeper suit. _

_For a while they paced the room, Jack stubbornly fighting sleep as he curled one of his little fists in Alexis's curls and gnawed on the other drooling like a champion now that all other distractions from his aching teeth were removed. Yet when Alexis was certain he had finally drifted and she went to lay him down in his crib Jack would suddenly wake up and begin to grizzle._

_Worn out from her own lack of sleep and all the pacing Alexis settled herself on the edge of the bed, kicking off her shoes so she could curl up and cuddle with the baby. Jack was just so wonderful and warm and he smelt that wonderful baby scent. Leaning back against the headboard Alexis allowed her own eyes to drift closed, lulled by the little breathy huffs as Jack slept nestled against her body. It was just a cat nap…just five minutes to make sure Jack had really drifted off…_

It wasn't like she had meant to fall fast asleep on Dex Dexter's bed of all places but somehow Alexis couldn't imagine Blake would see it quite the same way.

Glancing at his watch Jeff Colby watched the time tick away. Well he at least was here where and when he had promised to be it was just typical of Ben Carrington not to keep his word. Blake's younger brother was notoriously fickle, as despite the pretence at turning his life around to ingratiate himself back into big brother Blake's good graces Jeff had never completely bought that act.

Leopards very rarely changed their spots and Ben Carrington was a born feckless waster.

How often during the campaign to make Blake Governor had Jeff spent late nights working Ben's daughter Leslie, who despite loving her father was more aware than most of his terrible qualities. Having endured his own fair share of father issues himself Jeff had been able to sympathise, you could still love your parents despite their faults but that didn't mean you had to like them very much.

Ben Carrington had never been high on Jeff's list before this wild goose chase but now imaging the damn man sitting in some bar smirking over duping Jeff Colby, well lets just say Ben had sank even lower in Jeff's estimation.

"What's the matter Colby you look like you've just swallowed something unpleasant." A familiar mocking tone drew Jeff out of his own thoughts and he turned to glare at the laidback proverbial black sheep.

"You said noon and it's nearly twenty past."

"Oh is that all? What are you Colby the time police? It's New York there was traffic on the interstate and then a jam backing up 5th" Ben barked laughing running his hands through his mop of dirty blond hair now liberally streaked with silver.

Narrowing his own gaze Jeff took a moment to study the man before him. The years had left their impact on the man before him. Ben's eyes crinkled with a few more wrinkles than Jeff remembered, his face a little ruddier and broader, his jawline a little looser probably from living a little too well. Probably all thanks to that wealthy widow he had conned into marrying him. What was her name again…

"So how is the family doing? I really have been terrible at keeping in touch. Perhaps I should drop by and say hello to Blake and Krystle whilst I am over here, give the old boy a surprise."

"They are well." Jeff replied tersely. "Things have changed though but of course you'd know that if you bothered to keep in touch with your brother yourself. Now since I didn't come all this way to exchange idle chitchat…"

"So impatient aren't you Colby so like your old man…Jason never could restrain himself either…but then you'd know all about that wouldn't you Jeff, you wouldn't exactly be here if the old man had any form of impulse control or restraint when it comes to his brother's wife…"

Scrunching his nose slightly in disgust Jeff shook his head. "You are hardly one to proclaim moral judgements on anyone Ben, just how many women did you cheat on your wife, Leslie's mother with? How many of them were also married and that is before we even mention the name Emily Fallmont…"

"You know nothing about anything Colby." Ben spat back.

"I know enough of what Leslie told me and I can only imagine what your current wife has to suffer through having you for a husband."

Huffing Ben's eyes narrowed his tone clipped as he replied. "Shows what you know Jeff, not that you would give a damn about it but my wife passed away a few months ago, cancer, and I was with her through it to the end so I'd be careful about throwing those accusations about."

Smarting Jeff could only mumble his apologies backing down to an uneasy truce as Ben turned to glare out of the panoramic window taking in the vast urban jungle that was New York City, allowing the bustle of the living around him to ease some of the sting.

"Look Ben I'm sorry I didn't know…You have my condolences…"

"There was no reason you should have but at least now you know I had a decent reason for losing touch with the rest of the family." Ben muttered his blue eyes narrowing as he glanced back over his shoulder at a contrite Jeff Colby.

"Now as touching as your sincere condolences are Colby that was not the reason I called you…Tell me what does the name Ethan Hailsworth mean to you?"

Intrigued Jeff moved to join Ben by the window anxious that their conversation wouldn't be overheard by the bustle of tourists.

"I met him when I was down in Australia trying to negotiate a settlement. I wasn't getting anywhere until Hailsworth turned up, I didn't deal with him directly he preferred to work with Alexis, however strangely for a consultant he didn't seem anxious to take any of the credit. Of course now I have my own suspicions…" Jeff trailed off unwilling to give voice to the growing idea in his mind that Ethan Hailsworth was the man at the centre of this conspiracy to destroy Denver Carrington…Perhaps he also worked for the Davenports?

"Why what do you know about him?" Jeff asked. This was the whole reason for him dropping everything and flying here in the first place, Ben had claimed to have information for him yet so far the information exchange had been decidedly one sided at best.

"I suspect that the real Ethan Hailsworth is in fact dead and buried." Ben pronounced gravely watching as that curve ball hit Jeff off balance.

"What? You mean the current one is an imposter?" Jeff spluttered unable to believe what he was hearing, corporate espionage was one thing but this was real cloak and dagger stuff and more than a little far-fetched.

"That is exactly what I mean." Ben retorted brazenly as if daring Jeff to call him a liar. "The man walking around now cannot in fact be the real Ethan Hailsworth. The real Ethan was adopted by my late wife Camille and her first husband an old army Colonel in the late 50's from a London orphanage. They then emigrated to Australia to join Colonel Hailsworth's brother who had started an oil company, Hailsworth Oil. Neither brother had any natural children of their own and so Ethan was poised to inherit everything. From the little Camille would talk about I understand the two much older men were very hard on the boy, they expected a great deal and were rather more heavy on the criticism than praise. Then one day it all exploded in a rather heated argument over a girl, by then the boy was in his late teens cut all ties with his adoptive family and disappeared god knows where."

Frowning Jeff struggled to understand the leap of logic from a fight decades ago to Ben's assertion the real Ethan Hailsworth was dead and gone. "I still don't understand…"

Sighing Ben shook his head returning to gaze out of the window. "Until my wife's death she had been placed in trust of Hailsworth Oil, upon her passing ownership of the company passed on to the only available heir…"

"Ethan?" Jeff supplied the light bulb finally turning on.

"Indeed." Ben remarked his tone clipped. "I have had the pleasure of conversing with that gentlemen on numerous occasions. He has a somewhat striking appearance don't you think? Devilishly handsome I believe it is called."

"I still don't see…" Jeff began only to stop as Ben reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope. Opening it he handed the contents over to Jeff.

"When I was clearing through my wife's things I found this in the attic. I understand after Ethan ran away the Colonel destroyed most of his possessions and forbid his wife from keeping any photographs of the boy in the house. However it seems Camille wasn't completely cowed by her husband…"

Glancing down Jeff flipped the photograph over. It was unmistakably a family portrait. A stiff rather sever looking gentleman who screamed army standing behind the seated figure of his much younger and pretty looking wife and by her side a gangly looking teenager scowling slightly as the photograph was taken. It was an old photograph and the boy was hardly fully grown but as Jeff stared into the boy's face he could immediately see what Ben had seen…That was not the man Jeff now knew as Ethan Hailsworth, the man really was an imposter after all.

Blake Carrington had taken his daughter's advice to heart and had driven home first. He showered, shaved and dressed himself carefully in a casual blue shirt, knowing Alexis preferred that particular colour on him, pairing the shirt with cream linen trousers and a pair of smart dark brown leather brogues. Then caving into his own insecurity not to enter the lion's den without any form of protection Blake had taken the jaguar and had driven back into Denver so he could visit Jergens and pick up a bouquet of roses, which of course wouldn't be complete without a stem or several of lavender roses nestled in a lovely collection of white and pink blossoms.

Still Blake had to resist the nervous reaction to crush the delicate stems in his sweating palm as he stepped out of his car in front of the impressive frontage of Alexis's new house. His nerves were only heightened when the front door opened and out strode Mark Alexis's assistant, his usually jovial expression missing. Normally Blake found Mark to be a little too much, he found the younger man's irreverent attitude and the way he was so involved in Alexis's personal life to be unsettling.

Blake himself preferred to keep a certain distance from his team of secretaries but that was his personal style and considering the fact that Mark had held his post for a record breaking six months Alexis clearly felt differently. Even though he didn't know the young man that well, having only met him a few times in passing whilst going to and from meetings with his boss, Blake knew him well enough to know that a serious Mark was not a good sign.

"Good Afternoon Mr Carrington."

"Mark." Blake returned the greeting briefly his dark eyes taking in the sour expression on Mark's face as his own spirits sank yet further. Yet gathering his courage Blake deliberately forged ahead.

"Is the lady of the house about?"

"Oh she's about alright and in a fine mood which I suppose I have you to thank for." Mark spat back testily.

Wincing at Mark's tone Blake had to bite his tongue to stop the retort that it was frankly none of the secretary's damn business what happened between him and Alexis. Yet clearly if Alexis had confided in Mark…perhaps biting the head off of the one person who could help him might not be the smartest move and Blake Carrington liked to think he wasn't a perpetual fool where Alexis wasn't concerned, he may be a slow learner but at least he was learning.

"I suppose there might be a slight chance of that." Blake forced himself to admit shifting between his feet as he nervously clutched the flowers closer to his chest like a shield.

Huffing Mark let out his frustration in one long sigh. In other circumstances he would be milking this situation, it wasn't every day that Blake Carrington was knocked off of his high horse and normally Mark would have taken full advantage to make the old man squirm uncomfortably. If Carrington thought he had managed to hide his uneasiness around him then he really was delusional and it didn't take a leap of imagination to understand what made Blake uncomfortable.

This was the man who was convicted of unlawfully killing another man just because said man had once been in a relationship with his son and Carrington had apparently walked in on the two of them embracing. Well Blake Carrington may have come a long way in accepting his son's sexuality but that didn't mean underneath that personal growth there still wasn't a deep seated personal aversion to homosexuals in general, and Mark had never been shy in coming forward. The fact that being around Alexis Colby the unofficial queen of Denver seemed to bring out the queenly behaviour in Mark probably didn't help matters.

Still Carrington was trying to be civil and keep the peace and Mark could do with a little more peace in the world…in particular around the fuming maelstrom that was his employer and if Carrington could accomplish that miracle…well perhaps it wouldn't hurt to give the man a little push in the right direction?

"Those for Her Highness?" Mark asked as Carrington moved to walk past him into the house.

"Of course who else…." Blake spluttered his brows drawing together as he came suddenly to a stop.

"I wouldn't care to even begin to imagine." Mark drawled a measure of his previous humour returning in the face of Carrington's delightful uncertainty.

"I wouldn't lead with the flowers; she'll just think you're trying to buy your way out of her bad books…I'd do the grovelling first and then when she is softening bring them in as a last shot… oh and it's probably best if you avoid mentioning her living arrangements she's rather sensitive about that for some reason…"

"I…" Blake had been about to say he knew precisely how to handle the situation but then Mark's advice began to filter through along with the resigned long suffering tone of voice. So perhaps the younger man did have a point, sometimes when they had argued in the past flowers or a piece of jewellery had been enough to bring Alexis out of her mood and yet on other occasions just the presentation of such tokens had driven an already angry Alexis into greater fits of tantrums.

Perhaps this was one of those occasions? In which case Blake needed all the luck he could get, as this time Alexis had her own estate on which to hide from him if she wanted to and didn't need to kiss and make up for the children not if she didn't want to.

"I'll keep that in mind." Blake replied warily his sense of foreboding only increasing as Mark gave him a jaunty little salute before hurrying over to one of the well-built young decorators who had appeared from the front door struggling under the weight of several bolts of heavy fabric.

Taking the steps up to the front door slowly Blake stepped into the large welcoming hall and into a hive of activity, decorators were fluttering everywhere, colour charts and fabric swatches in hand as a short, plump, oddly dressed man wearing sunglasses in doors bossed them all about. Having already had more than enough strangeness for one day Blake made a point of avoiding the odd little man as he waddled towards him, forcing a polite smile as he dashed up the stairs from where he could hear Alexis's voice barking instructions.

"….And I want large mirrors along the corridor here to reflect the light from the end window…and wall sconces opposite them…something neo classical maybe even art nouveau...The Matisse will go on that stretch of wall there…"

Reaching the top of the stairs Blake followed the sound of Alexis's voice, pausing when he caught sight of her issuing her instructions to yet another of the army of clipboard holders. For a moment Blake simply stood and watched her work, unwilling to interrupt her mid flow and sour her mood towards him even further.

Yet his presence couldn't go unnoticed forever and on catching the clipboard owner become distracted Alexis paused momentarily to follow his line of sight. Her lips becoming a tight unforgiving line when she caught sight of Blake standing there eavesdropping. That he had the nerve to simply turn up without an invitation and bearing a bouquet of flowers like her forgiveness could simply be bought…

Although he wasn't the only one who had acted foolishly last night, Alexis's conscience couldn't help but prompt her. Of course the difference being Blake had no idea of her indiscretion whereas she had caught him red handed with his arms around Krystle…

"Can we talk?" Blake asked softly all too aware of their silent audience. "In private?"

Nodding Alexis dismissed her decorator with a regal wave of her hand before striding into the nearest bedroom. It may be lacking a door but it was at least away from prying eyes and the most privacy the two of them could practically attain right now.

Yet before Blake could even open his mouth to speak Alexis was already on the attack. "I suppose you came here to apologise for your behaviour yesterday Blake but right now I don't care to hear it…I frankly don't care to see you either…"

"Alexis…"

"And I don't care for any more of your half-baked attempts to placate me either." Alexis carried on as if Blake hadn't even attempted to speak. "You made your feelings perfectly clear last night…"

"I don't recall making anything clear last night Alexis." Blake finally managed to cut in, his carefully constructed apology already in tatters. "I understand why you would be upset walking in on that scene but as I have already told you it was perfectly innocent from my perspective and you said you believed me."

"I said I believed you honestly thought it was innocent not that it was." Alexis corrected him her emerald eyes narrowing. "And I believe your retort was that I was delusional and jealous and seeing things that weren't there because your sainted darling Krystle would never stoop so low as to play the vulnerable female card just to get your sympathy and attention."

"Alexis I know you have never gotten along with Krystle but do you honestly think her capable of feigning concern for Jess just to get my attention?" Blake retorted utterly bemused by Alexis's accusations. The more he heard the more it was less about trusting him and much more about Alexis's lingering resentment of Krystle.

"Why not? I would have!" Alexis spat back honestly her eyes flashing. "Not that you would have given me the time of day, even when it was our children we were talking about you preferred to shut me out completely, but not sainted Krystle no you opened up to her..."

Alexis paused, her throat closing down unexpectedly and she turned away from Blake to maintain some of her dignity. "You didn't want me back then, so what is to stop you from changing your mind again?"

So that was it… Blake felt some of the tension leave him. Setting the flowers down on the floor Blake came up behind her, ignoring Alexis's initial protest when he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Because I won't…because I love you Alexis…"

"You said that before…"

"And I meant it before." Blake insisted pressing a kiss to her neck before continuing in a whisper.

"I made a terrible mistake…no I've made several terrible mistakes. When we were first married I loved you so much but I just couldn't show you, I was frightened by how much you meant to me that I thought it was weakness to be so dependent on another person. But I had to have you in my life; I couldn't imagine not being with you so I rushed you into marriage before you could come to your senses."

"I hardly objected Blake." Alexis scoffed yet there was something soothing about his hushed confession and the warmth and solidity of his chest against her back that she felt the monster in her chest uncoil a little.

"Not then no." Blake chuckled.

"Yet when I had caught my prize I honestly thought that would be enough. You were my wife, you couldn't leave me. We had children, we were a family, so I could have both you and my independence. It was selfish of me to want to keep you all to myself and then give you scraps of my love to live off of. I should have included you, confided in you but instead I kept my distance emotionally…I was afraid of losing myself in you, in us, and letting everything else go. I always justified that there would be time later, after the business was established, after the children had left home. When it was just the two of us on that desert island then I could trust all of myself to you."

"I wish you would have told me this back then…I loved you so much Blake, one moment you were everything, my world, you could make me so happy and the next you shut down, shut me out. There were times in our marriage I felt so alone and I hated you for that."

"I hated myself for it. I was a coward Alexis." Blake added covering Alexis's hands with his own and stroking her fingers.

"Yet I never stopped loving you, even during all those years apart. Oh I pretended I didn't, I squashed those feelings down until I didn't even think about them anymore but they were still there I was just deluding myself. I even convinced myself I was finally over you when I found Krystle. Yet I had gone out of my way to pick a woman that was so completely your opposite that that very fact screamed the truth that it was still you. I picked her because I knew this was a relationship that couldn't break me the way our love had."

"So what you're saying is that I shouldn't be jealous of Krystle because the reason you found it easier to confide in her was because you never loved her the way you loved me?" Alexis question frowning at the convoluted logic as she twisted her head to stare up at Blake.

"I never said it wasn't twisted." Blake chuckled at Alexis's disbelieving expression. "But it is the truth. You get to me on so many levels Alexis, there isn't a part of my heart you don't reach and I'll admit giving somebody else that sort of power over me is somewhat terrifying."

"So now being with me is terrifying, hardly the most romantic of statements Blake." Alexis huffed but Blake could tell from the way the corner of her mouth twitched that she wasn't as offended as she claimed to be.

"Yes well as you told Steven last night you couldn't lose another day with me just because you were afraid. So just as you have to trust me not to change my mind and go back to Krystle, I have to trust you and let you in on every part of me... the good as well as the bad."

"Hmmm you're not doing a marvellous job of selling this deal Blake." Alexis teased raising an eyebrow, watching as Blake's face showed all his feelings, fear, love, longing.

"Fortunately for you I am already committed to this joint venture of ours…I wasn't really considering calling it off you know? I was just mad at you."

"I had hoped that was the case." Blake replied yet the relief in his voice was palpable. "I thought if I gave you the space to cool down it would be alright but then all I could think about was what if I was wrong?…What if giving you your space made you think I didn't love you the way I do?"

"Was that where the flowers come in?" Alexis retorted smugly. "Because it would take more than a bunch of roses to change my mind if I really was mad at you about something."

"Oh believe me I know that." Blake chuckled leaning down and pressing his lips to her cheek before breathing in the perfume that clung to her hair. "No the flowers were for after…"

"After?"

"After this." Blake prompted turning Alexis gently in his arms and pulling her close, leaning down he caught her lips softly with his own, kissing her softly and slowly as his hands rubbed the small of her back.

Pulling apart to catch her breath Alexis ran her hands along the collar of Blake's shirt tugging the ends and holding him close. "So was that your actual apology Mr Carrington."

"Just as long as you accept it Miss Morell." Blake replied his dark eyes boring down into hers. "I love you Alexis, now forever, I want to be with you and as god is my witness I won't let anything come between us again. I can't be whole or happy without you and I will do whatever it takes to make you realise the depth of my feelings even if it takes the rest of my life to do so but you have to trust me Darling."

"I…" The words were on her lips but they stalled on her tongue. The coiled beast that had fuelled her anger now resided in her stomach making it churn in guilt. She had to tell him.

"Alexis?"

"I do trust you Blake and if you trust me then you will understand and not get mad…" Alexis trailed off glancing up at Blake from beneath her lashes biting her lip. "Nothing happened I swear it."

"Alexis what are you talking about?" Blake questioned forcing down his fear, she was right if he wanted Alexis to trust him then he had to trust her, yet the reality was very different than the theoretical and Blake knew it would take some practice. Yet he couldn't fail at the first hurdle. "Please just tell me."

Girding her courage Alexis ignored the little voice that screamed at her that this was a very bad idea, that they could get away with and Blake would never know. Yet part of her was more afraid of what would happen if she didn't mention it and Blake found out some other way, he really would never trust her again.

"Last night after leaving the hospital I went to see Jack…"


	5. Episode 5: Forsaking all others

**Episode 5: Forsaking all others**

_"….I went to see Jack…"_

For a few seconds Blake Carrington struggled to believe what he was hearing…Jack who…then the penny dropped…and his whole world inverted…

Pushing Alexis away, unable to bear her touch, Blake shook his head firing the accusation at her like bullets, "You mean you went to see Dexter!"

"NO!" Alexis denial was immediate and insistent and she reached out once more to try and reassure Blake physically as well but he brushed her hand away and backed away to keep the physical space between them.

"Oh but now it makes sense…" Blake muttered shaking his head. "We fight over an innocent misunderstanding with Krystle and to punish me you run off and see that over sexed cowboy…That's how it used to happen wasn't it? We'd fight and you'd find a warm bed to sulk in…So tell me Alexis was it just a quick revenge fuck or did you spend the whole night with him?"

"I stayed but that was because I was tired and fell asleep with the baby…nothing happened between Dex and I. He was asleep on the couch when I left this morning; we barely even spoke ten words to each other last night." Alexis argued yet it seemed Blake was a long way from believing her.

"It's not what you talked about that bothers me it's that you ran to him in the first place!" Blake hit back, his mind whirling unable to determine the truth among her excuses…Alexis always sounded so sincere but her track record….

"I am sure Dexter was only too happy to provide you a strong shoulder to cry on, was that before or after he took you to bed?"

Unable to believe what she was hearing when only a few moments before Blake had been asking her to trust him…

"It wasn't like that Blake, and you of all people should know the last thing I want right now is sex!"

"With me yes, I got that message loud and clear, but maybe Dexter is a different case altogether…I mean how do I know you haven't made the whole rape thing up just avoid sleeping with me?"

Blake should have seen it coming, even as he cursed the cruel words that fell from his tongue, cursed his own lack of control of thinking before he spoke. First it was a choked cry, a scream of rage, then Alexis was picking up the flowers he had set down. Wielding the bouquet like a weapon she charged at him, lifting her hand up she brought the roses down hard.

First they bounced off his shoulder, petals scattering everywhere, Alexis's face a storming rage as she lifted the bouquet for another attack. This time she hit him several times in quick succession, on the chest, the face….fragrant white, pink and lavender blossom scattering like rainfall around him. Even when most of the blooms had fallen Alexis didn't let up, hitting Blake with the dead heads and even scratching his cheek as several of the thorns caught him.

"You…selfish…bastard…I….I…." Alexis gasped for breath her rage filling her and yet leaving her empty at the same time. "How could you….even think…."

Did he honestly think she would lie about something like this?

God knows yes she had lied a lot in her life, could have even been tried for perjury on occasion, but to lie about this….why would she?

Did Blake honestly think she wanted an excuse to avoid sleeping with him? It was so ridiculous that it hurt he could even consider it.

Grabbing her wrists as he saw Alexis falter for a moment, Blake wrestled the remains of the bouquet from her hands. Then even as she continued to fight him he pulled her closer wrapping one arm around her waist as her rage gave way to deep body wracking sobs.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…I didn't think…I don't think you made it up…" Blake pleaded as Alexis continued to struggle against him. "I believe you…I don't know why I said that…I was just angry I said the first thing…"

"You think… I'm a liar and… a whore." Alexis choked out in between sobs. "You think I made it up…"

"No…No!" Blake added for emphasis. "I don't."

"Now who's lying Blake?"

"I was an idiot." Blake tried to explain. "I was just so jealous I couldn't think straight, I didn't know what I was saying."

"Funny from my perspective you seemed damn certain of everything. I made up being raped to avoid sleeping with you and all along I've been fucking Dex instead….and what else?" Alexis retorted bitterly wishing she could find the strength to push him away, to silence the part of herself that needed him.

"Oh yes and you don't believe a word I say…so much for trust Blake!"

"I do believe you…"

"You didn't a moment ago…" Alexis began her eyes flashing. "How am I supposed to know that wasn't the real you and this is the lie?"

"I was out of my mind a moment ago. I was so jealous of you turning to Dexter…" Blake cut in, cupping her jaw and forcing her meet his gaze. Reaching down he wiped the mascara stains from her cheeks. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"Do you honestly think that can make it all better again? Its ok I called you a whore and liar but I still love you? Well it doesn't work that way Blake, you've really hurt me…. You called me a whore and a liar to my face and all after asking me to believe and trust you when you say nothing is going on between you and Krystle. You expect me to simply accept the fact that you live in the same house as her and don't give into temptation even though we aren't sleeping together, and I'm to take your word for it but you won't accept mine!"

"Because nothing is going on Alexis I swear it." Blake answered patiently. "And I do believe you."

"Now you say you do but do you really? Well I swear nothing happened with Dex, I went to see Jack not Dex. I spent most of last night in a maternity ward surrounded by babies, and whilst I was there all I could think of was Amanda and then Jack. How I had missed my chance to raise our last baby because I just didn't fight hard enough to make it happen, because I was too stupid and selfish to realise what I was giving up. Well I have decided not to let that happen with Jack. I love him like my own and I will do whatever it takes to keep my place in his life! So yes I went to see Dex but not to have sex with him, but to show him that Jack still needs me."

Sighing Blake's eyes drifted closed. God what an idiot he had been. All this time they had both been feeling this way and searching for their own way to deal with it…Blake with this sudden protective instinct towards Jess simply because she reminded him of Amanda the way she was when she first arrived in Denver and Alexis with Jack because he was her last chance to really be a mother.

"We are both complete fools." Blake muttered opening his eyes to stare down at the reluctant woman in his arms, her beautiful emerald eyes hardening.

"Speak for yourself Blake."

"Believe me I was…" Blake answered his throat closing. "I insisted on staying at the hospital because of Jess…I can't really explain it…"

"Try." Alexis all but growled. "Explain how any of this makes any sense Blake Carrington or I swear this time…"

"She reminded me of Amanda." Blake cut in before Alexis could finish that sentence, Blake could imagine what she was going to say he didn't need to hear it said aloud.

"Jess turned up in Denver so lost and alone and I don't know why but the moment I first lay my eyes on her I felt a pull…like I knew her from somewhere but couldn't quite remember where from." Blake stumbled over his explanation his brow furrowed as he tried to find the words, or any way to explain this inexplicable pull towards this virtual stranger.

"The only other time I have felt anything like that was the first time I laid eyes on Amanda…at the restaurant at La Mirage, remember?"

"I remember." Alexis replied her voice raspy and hollow. "I tried to get her to leave because I didn't want the two of you to meet but Amanda was so headstrong even then, she just marched right across the room and introduced herself…I thought I was going to have a heart attack my heart was pounding so much."

"You hid it well but even I could tell you were uncomfortable." Blake replied stroking the damp curls away from Alexis's cheek. "It made me curious why…"

"And Blake Carrington cannot resist a mystery."

"Yes but even without that I would have sought her out again…it was like dejavu…I knew her or I knew I was supposed to know her. I know it doesn't make sense but I always explained it away to myself later that some part of me knew she was mine…."

"That doesn't explain Jess…" Alexis paused lifting an eyebrow to narrow her gaze at Blake. "Unless of course you have more illegitimate children running around the place you haven't told me about?" Alexis paused the mere illusion to Tom Carrington making her blood run cold…Not that Ethan really was Blake's son…no that boy had died years ago, Blake had visited his grave, so whatever sick little game Ethan was playing it was all about messing with her head.

"What is Jess twenty one, twenty two?"

"Twenty five I think…" Blake replied his heart sinking.

"The same age as Amanda…She looks younger." Alexis retorted the pieces starting to come together along with one other worrying thought. "You're certain she couldn't be yours? I mean you can't have lived like a monk after our divorce Blake."

"There were a few other women yes." Blake answered honestly. "I am not built to be a saint Alexis but they were just passing flings and we remained friends, I would have known if there had been a child."

It was stupid and irrational. Krystle Alexis had grudgingly come to accept as the other woman in Blake's life, that they must have had sex because of Krystina was a reality she couldn't ignore but the thought of Blake with other women. Now that brought out the jealous shrew in her, and the idea that he had remained friends with them…

God just how many of Blake's past conquests had she been in soirees with completely unaware? Had he danced with them and shared a joke about the old days? Did he still find any of his former bed partners attractive…where any of them better in bed than her?

Perhaps it wasn't just Krystle she needed to keep an eye on?

And Blake had the nerve to interrogate her….

"So you're just as flawed as the rest of us you just act like you're above us….saintly Blake Carrington, who never make mistakes unlike the rest of us mere mortals." Alexis spit bitterly.

"Alexis please…"

"No! You don't get to ask any favours of me Blake Carrington. Not after the vile unfounded accusations you just came out with…How I can love you at all astonishes me you're such a bastard at times!" Alexis hissed this time finding the strength to push Blake and his comfort away and put some much needed space between them.

"But you do love me and I love you and I am sorry, I overreacted." Blake tried to placate her but he could tell something had changed, something had shifted in Alexis's mind and he was left floundering to keep up.

"That is the understatement of the century if ever I heard one." Alexis bit back sarcastically resisting the urge to glance back over her shoulder at Blake, instead drawing strength from the beautiful view before her.

As far as she could see this was all hers, her land, her kingdom, and she had done this all by herself. She didn't Blake Carrington in her life to accomplish things and he certainly wasn't the centre of the universe, despite what Blake himself thought.

Yet just because she didn't need him it didn't mean she didn't want him…God things would be so much simpler if she didn't…

Despite all the bad blood and harsh words that had passed between them over the decades they had known each other Blake's arms had always been the place she felt at home. When something terrible happened it was him she had clung to, even if at times she had practically thrown herself into his less than welcoming embrace…she hadn't cared whether he resented holding her or not she had needed him…

Eventually Alexis knew she would forgive him for the vile things he had said earlier…

Just how had they gotten here from where they had started, Blake promising to love her no matter the obstacle one moment the next accusing her of cheating?

"Darling?" Blake's voice was low and tentative, his breath soft against her cheek as he came close enough to touch her but held himself back from doing so.

"We need to talk about this properly…you and me…Amanda…we need to talk about what happened to you, we can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room when it's the real reason we keep fighting like this…You wouldn't even worry about Krystle or me about Dexter if we were really together."

"Not now Blake…please…I just can't…" Alexis gasped. "Can't you understand I just can't…Besides sex won't solve our problems."

"No but real intimacy might…" Blake added insistently trying to find the words to say this and not have Alexis accuse him of thinking solely with his second brain.

"It's not about sex Alexis, I need you to let me in and you need to really feel it when I tell you it's only you for me, and although sex doesn't solve anything on its own it does help achieve that…and more than anything I miss you Alexis."

"Funny you didn't seem to miss me when you through me over to rush to Krystle's side, you didn't miss me all those years when we were apart since you obviously had adequate alternatives…I mean who could miss a whore and a liar?"

Gritting his teeth Blake had to resist the urge to shake some sense into her. It was almost ironic, over the years it had been Alexis or Krystle urging him to open up and talk to them about his feelings and now he was finally ready to talk, to let someone in, Alexis was the one slamming the door shut.

"I made a terrible mistake but this…" Blake paused turning Alexis to face him, unable to continue trying to connect with her cold shoulder. "This is not about anyone else but the two of us…"

Rolling her eyes as Blake once more succeeded in stating the bloody obvious Alexis refused to meet his pleading gaze. "Congratulations on finally catching up Blake would you like a prize?"

"Hide in sarcasm all you want Alexis I at least want to try and get past this. I miss holding you in my arms after we've made love; I miss the way in that moment there is nobody else in the world but us. I miss sleeping next to you and being able to protect you from harm. I miss sharing my life with you. I miss you so badly that it makes me angry and I lash at you because I am so afraid you don't feel the same way. And right now I am more afraid than anything that you would rather walk away than face what is really happening here. Just so you can go on pretending you are coping when it is becoming increasingly clear to me that you aren't."

"You think I don't know that?" Alexis spat whirling on Blake her eyes misting with angry tears. "You think I like feeling like this that I want to feel afraid anytime I feel out of control? That I don't miss being with you and sharing that joy, that feeling of fitting perfectly with someone?...with you? Of just being happy without this thing hanging over me just waiting to ruin the moment…"

"Then stop shutting me out, tell me something, anything…." Blake demanded grasping her shoulders. "Alexis I am begging you please."

"What you want to know all the gory details?" Alexis hissed poking Blake hard in the chest, pushing him harder and harder but still Blake didn't let go.

"Is that it? You want to know how it felt being drugged and pushed into a situation I couldn't control, I couldn't stop, and he made me enjoy it…That bastard used me and then tried to make out I had wanted it…And it makes me sick Blake that every time you touch me all I can think of his him and how deep inside part of me was aware and screaming for it all to stop but I couldn't stop…I couldn't make him stop, I couldn't do anything…"

Pulling Alexis close for a moment Blake felt her struggle in his arms before the battle between her anger and her pain was over with no clear victor. Instead Alexis clung to him like a lifeline and Blake held her just as tightly, running his hands soothingly up and down her back, whispering reassuring nonsense in her ear. About how nobody would hurt her again, he had her, it was going to be alright, somehow he was going to make it alright.

However as Blake cradled the body of his broken lover tenderly in his arms he couldn't help but wonder how the hell he was going to accomplish that?

-

For a moment Alexis didn't know where she was…her clothing clung to her sweat covered body in an unpleasant manner and her heart was still racing wildly in her chest. It had been so real, and on waking it had taken a good few seconds before Alexis realised she was in fact back in her own bedroom and not back in Australia. Yet it seemed she wasn't alone and her heart jumped into her throat…

At first Alexis struggled against the arms that held her. Then a low voice was whispering soothing words in her ear, those strong hands stroking her back and down her arms.

"shhushhhhhhh Darling I've got you it's alright…you're safe…no one can hurt you I'm here…It was just a nightmare…it can't hurt you."

"Blake?" Alexis questioned her eyes finally adjusting to the gloom.

The curtains in her room had been drawn yet there was still a sliver of dull sunlight streaming in through a small gap, casting the room in deep shadows but it was just light enough to see…light enough to see that it really was Blake holding her in his arms and not a phantom…or worse Ethan come back to torment her.

Turning in Blake's arms Alexis clutched tightly at him, willing her heart to calm down. It had just been a nightmare, Ethan wasn't here it was just her and…Blake…?

But how did Blake come to be here?

Alexis remembered leaving the new house, she had been emotionally and physically exhausted and between Blake and Mark running interference she had managed to leave without the decorating team catching sight of her. The last thing she needed right now was for some damn nobody reporting having seen Alexis Colby in that state to the press.

She had been in no condition to drive so Blake had volunteered to drive her home and Alexis could remember them leaving but after that…

She must have drifted off…

Yet that didn't explain how she had ended up in her bedroom with Blake beside her…not that it really mattered, not as she buried her head into Blake's chest and drew comfort from his presence. Right now Alexis didn't care why or how he was here she was just glad he was. For the moment she was safe.

Sighing as he felt Alexis finally relax Blake reached up and brushed her damp curls from her forehead. Threading his fingers into her hair Blake stroked it softly leaning back against the pillows as Alexis gripped onto the collar of his partially buttoned shirt. He hadn't undressed earlier when he carried a dozing Alexis in from the car, instead simply shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes after setting Alexis down. He had been rather exhausted himself and unwilling to leave Alexis after their earlier fight; still Blake had only intended to rest his eyes for a few minutes…

However he had been more than half asleep himself when Alexis had begun to groan in her sleep.

At first Blake had thought simply holding her and whispering reassurances would be enough…it had worked before back in California but it didn't seem to work this time. Instead it seemed to make things worse, Alexis had cried out and began to thrash wildly. At one point Blake was left reeling from a flailing arm yet he ignored the throbbing of his cheek, which was already smarting from Alexis's earlier attack with a bouquet of roses, undoubtedly he would now have an impressive bruise to accompany his scratches.

He could only imagine the conclusions people would draw…

Still Alexis was calm now and to Blake's eternal relief when she had realised it really was him and not her attacker Alexis had seemed relieved, she had sought comfort from him rather than pushing him away…it was definitely a step in the right direction. Yet Blake couldn't help but wonder how many nights she had woken like this? Alone, afraid and disorientated, trapped back in a nightmare situation that she couldn't free herself from only to finally waken and not have the reassurance that it hadn't been real after all.

"What's the time?" Alexis's voice was groggy from sleep and rough from crying but even so there was no ignoring the command in her voice.

"Around five ish…" Blake replied squinting down at his watch. He really needed his glasses these days, either that or to swop in his old Rolex for one of those new digital versions, yet Blake was rather fond of this watch, he had had it most of his life after all preferring to change the strap whenever it wore out rather than buying a new watch.

If only it were as easy to replace his failing eyesight….old age was finally catching up with him and after last night with no sleep and only a disturbed few hours napping beside Alexis Blake felt every day of his 65…no almost 66 years.

"It'll be dinner soon." Alexis muttered her fingers toying with a loose strand of cotton on Blake's shirt, wrapping the thread around her finger as her stomach rumbled and gave its own opinion on the subject.

Apart from picking at her food at the 'family' dinner last night, then the late night Danish and coffee with Adam, Alexis hadn't eaten. She had deliberately avoided breakfast, unwilling to face Fallon's inevitable questions about Jess and the baby. Instead she had changed and headed straight up to the new house, hoping her daughter would simply assume her mother had stayed the night with Blake.

Unwrapping the cotton from around her finger before she cut off the circulation entirely Alexis then spun it around a loose button on Blake's shirt. Preferring to distract herself rather than address the tense and awkward atmosphere that hung in the air as memories of their fight and the things Blake had said filtered back in.

How could he have said that….and now he seemed sorry, like he really didn't mean it and he had stayed with her… Blake had apologised and he had said he believed her but there lingered some doubt that Alexis just couldn't shake…What if Blake was just saying that to get her to calm down? What if he was just waiting for an opportunity to leave her and run back to Krystle?

It was just so hard loving and needing someone, and at the same time fighting the urge to hit them over and over until they felt as badly as she did. Of loving someone the way she had Blake for the vast majority of her life and always doubting that he felt a fraction of the same for her…always waiting for the other shoe to drop, to wake up from this dream and realise it was all in her mind, that Blake had never…would never leave Krystle for her and that she was once more alone with her demons.

"Was that an invitation?" Blake asked bravely after a few moments tense silence, his hopes sinking as Alexis tensed and then shrugged.

"That depends…"

"On what?" Blake added frowning slightly as Alexis continued to avoid his gaze.

"On a lot of things…"Alexis replied vaguely finally lifting her head from Blake's shoulder and pushing herself to sit up. And it did depend on a lot of things that right now Alexis didn't feel ready or able to delve into. She was just too tired and her heart too battered to take another beating.

Better to just let him go without a fight….

"I'm going to take a bath, you can…." Alexis paused unsure whether she wanted Blake to leave or stay, right now her feelings were too confused. "…decide for yourself what you want to do…I won't stop you Blake…"

There she had given him an opportunity to leave, if he really thought she was a whore and liar then he could leave now and run back to the sterling Krystle and Alexis would find a way to cope, she always did.

Swallowing nervously Blake's frown deepened as he watched Alexis pull away literally and emotionally. She was being deliberately cold and distant, practically pushing him out the door, and normally Blake would have reacted badly and taken it personally. He kept reminding himself that this Alexis was still the same person that a moment ago had held on to him like her life had depended on it.

This sudden change in attitude was confusing and hurtful but Blake wouldn't gain anything by being a coward now…

"If you don't mind I'd rather stay."

"Suit yourself." Alexis shrugged coldly not even sparing him a glance as she retreated to the sanctuary of her bathroom, shutting the door behind her on Blake Carrington…at the same time wishing it was quite so easy to shut the door on all of the feelings the man himself stirred up.

-

Marin Dexter could never be described as patient.

As a girl she had never been able to sit and complete puzzles, nor did she have the mind-set needed to study for exams. Great Aunt Josephine had always insisted it was because Sam had spoiled her rotten from the moment she entered the world. Preferring to appease her toddler tantrums rather than say no, anything for an easy life…

So even as an adult Marin found it difficult to wait for things, a new car, a divine new outfit….they had always been there whenever she wanted it, only having to wait as long as it took for the payment to clear.

So right now her brother was severely testing her patience…and it wasn't like it was a difficult question to answer….

Was he selling his shares in his doomed joint venture with Blake Carrington or not?

Where they finally going to be able to leave Denver and its associated headaches behind and head back home to Wyoming?...Where naturally Marin would persuade her big brother to help her out with Dexter International finally leaving her free to live her own life…

Yet from the way Dex was dallying it was like he had no idea just how his decision would impact on those around him.

"Marin I can feel you glaring…" Dex quipped a wry smile pulling at his lips as he tried to coax his stubborn son into eating his mashed up vegetable casserole, a task already challenging enough without his baby sister burning a hole in the back of his head. "I told you I am going to sleep on the offer…"

"Yes and I don't understand just what there is to think about, they made you a good offer didn't they?" Marin retorted petulantly her eyes narrowing on her brothers head, perhaps if she stared hard enough she would be able to understand just what was holding him back…or was that who?

Not that it would take more than one guess there…after all it didn't take a genius to realise…Alexis Colby that damn snake was obviously trying to get her poisoned claws back into Dex and what was worse her brother was fool enough to let her.

"It was on the lower side but I would see some return from my investment, not a real reflection of the hard work I put in." Dex replied, frustration seeping into his voice as Jack once more stubbornly pushed the spoon away and refused to eat.

"Come on Jack….here it comes…." Dex added encouragingly whooshing the spoon through the air like an aeroplane.

"He's obviously not hungry Dex just leave it will you, when he's hungry he'll eat." Marin muttered disinterestedly examining her nails.

"Did he eat his lunch earlier?" Dex fussed reaching out and rubbing his hand across his son's forehead which did feel a little on the warm side.

"Yeah some of it…"

"How much is some Marin?" Dex snapped his irritation growing as his sister merely shrugged.

"I don't know, I gave him that mushy stuff you left but he managed to get most of it all over himself, god knows how much he actually ate."

"Yes I did notice that when I got back." Dex retorted shaking his head. "Would it have killed you to change him?"

"It might actually." Marin spat her dark eyes narrowing. "Besides it's not like you bothered to ask me before dumping him on me Dex, he's your son, it's your job to look after him not mine."

"Alright fine I won't ask again." Dex muttered. "Even so he is your nephew you'd think you might show him a little more affection."

"Look I like Jack just fine, I am just not a baby person Dex, besides he's the one you should be talking to, he's the one that doesn't like me…I swear whenever I get anywhere near him he automatically starts bawling his eyes out and screaming for that…well that woman…honestly the sooner she is removed permanently from our lives the better…"

"If by that woman you mean Alexis and you do." Dex paused to shoot his sister a glare as he tried to clean the mess from Jack's chin with a baby wipe. "Then you should know she is already out of our lives…"

Snorting in derision Marin couldn't help but roll her eyes and mutter sullenly under her breath. "You could have fooled me."

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot Dex, unlike you! I have eyes and what other conclusion am I supposed to come to? I mean there I was walking along the corridor minding my own business when low and behold the door to our suite opens and much to my shock and horror just who should emerge…looking somewhat sheepish and in what was undoubtedly yesterdays rumpled clothes, sneaking out at the crack of dawn…."

"You don't know anything and you should keep your guesses to yourself Marin." Dex hissed his handsome face contorting. "Nothing happened between me and Alexis…"

"Yeah right big brother, I am sure it was perfectly innocent…I know she probably just came to see the baby and then just happened to accidentally fall on top of you!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Marin and speaking of last night just where were you coming back from at that time in the morning?" Dex demanded his dark eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I was out." Marin answered deliberately vague; after all if Dex was going to lie about his personal life then he had no right to demand to hear about hers…he was her brother not her father…

Besides it wasn't like Ethan had called yet and Marin was slightly unsure whether it had just been a one night thing or if her luck was finally changing. Perhaps the handsome financial consultant might be looking for something more and with her track record of picking men Marin wasn't about to jinx it.

"Besides Dex it's not me you should be worried about its Jack and what allowing that woman back into your life will do to him…she's poison, I thought you had finally woken up to that fact? Or are you really so whipped by that bitch that one crooking of her finger as you falling back under her spell…god I thought you had more backbone that to let her use you like this."

"Hey nobody uses me!" Dex snapped the vein in his forehead throbbing as he struggled to retain control of his temper, yet Marin's taunts had struck an exposed nerve…Just how many times had Alexis ran to him when things got tough, and how many times had he ridden to her rescue only to be dumped the moment she no longer needed him?

Well not this time, this time Alexis could deal with whatever demons haunted her nightmares all by herself, it was time to put his needs and his family's needs first.

Staring down Marin's mocking expression Dex made a snap decision. "You don't believe me, well believe this I have made up my mind and I think that it would be better for everyone if Alexis was no longer part of Jack's life."

Snorting once more Marin could only shake her head, inwardly celebrating that her goading had finally driven Dex to make up his mind. Yet he still had time to change it, and that woman had some unearthly pull over Dex, if she wanted to Alexis Colby could make her damn fool of a brother believe that grass was blue and the sky was green…unless she wasn't given the chance to….

"Yeah sure Dex I'll believe that when I see it!"

"Well watch and learn Marin. I swear to you by the end of the week the Dexter family will have left Denver, this time for good!"

-

Fallon Carrington Colby was concerned…no she was more than concerned she was worried.

Something was wrong and that didn't take a genius to figure it out but the what, why…the who? Now that that was the difficult part…

Yet there was no denying what her eyes and her gut was telling her and that was things had shifted dramatically from just a few mornings ago when her father had arrived all chipper and excited for a clandestine breakfast with her Mother. Now the tension between her parents was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

"So has anyone heard from the hospital? How's the baby doing…does he have a name yet?" Fallon tried to stimulate some conversation, all this silence was putting her off her food. Yet clearly this topic was the wrong one to choose…although just what a baby had to do with her parents fighting Fallon had no idea.

"No I don't think so." Blake answered briefly a frown pulling at his brow as he toyed with his food, and Fallon could assume either he really wasn't hungry or he seemed to be postponing finishing for some reason.

If only Jackson were here Fallon could ask him what had happened at the hospital, hell if worse came to worse Fallon would even deign to phone her brother, although knowing Adam he would make her pay for the information somehow. There were times Fallon was still convinced her brother was an imposter, he was just so damn stoic and unfeeling, he barely even seemed affected by the break up from Dana.

Still at least Adam would have broken this tense silence…hell even Jeff would have been welcome right about now. Yet god knows where he had run off to as no one at the mansion seemed to have a clue and he hadn't turned up to take LB and Lauren out like usual. Although perhaps her father would know?

Yet Fallon hesitated from asking…

Dinners like this one was an experience, one that as a little girl Fallon had become unfortunately all too familiar with. In the months prior to their divorce so many of the few family meals they actually had often proceeded under a tense silence. With both small Carrington children shifting uncomfortably under the cloud of what earlier argument their parents had had. The hurtful things said and left unspoken had hung in the air between their parents, souring any attempt at conversation and relaxation, and even healthy digestion.

Her father would sit at one end of the table his eyes fixed on his plate as he all but wolfed his dinner down avoiding conversation and anyone's gaze before he could find any excuse to slink away to his library and his work, to shut the world and his wife out before she could start on at him again about this trip or his long hours…

By contrast her mother would sit with her gaze fixed on her husband, her expression either pleading or more often than not glaring her anger at him from over her Merlot. So it was almost ironic that tonight it was the other way around. Alexis was the one avoiding Blake's pleading gaze, and was instead pushed her food around her plate, barely touching it despite her claims of being famished.

Yet didn't matter who was to blame it still had the same effect...

Only this time it was LB and Lauren who shifted uncomfortably, unaccustomed to the tense atmosphere between their grandparents, who for most of their childhood had avoided being together in the same room. So this on again off again pattern had to have been incredibly confusing for them. Yet it was unfortunately all too familiar to Fallon.

It was times like this she wanted to be able to bash their heads together, or even lock them both in their bedroom until they sorted themselves. Either that or yell and scream like that confused and frightened eight year old that had woken one morning to find no mother and a silent distant father who refused to answer any questions about 'Mummy' and all but ordered them never to mention 'that' woman again, not to him.

They simply could not keep doing this...not to themselves and not to their family...dear god it just wasn't fair!

Someone had to do something...and that someone was undoubtedly going to have to be her. Steven had ran back to New York and Adam...well her big brother had never shown a particular interest in anything family related unless is had a dollar sign or share price attached.

Yet just how was she going to get them to sort this out. As a child the idea of locking them in a room and not letting them out until they said sorry and made up had seemed like the answer...Yet as a grown up Fallon knew that naive approach would hardly be effective...Unless...

"So next Saturday…are we doing something to celebrate? Perhaps a nice family get together…a few close friends…" Fallon tossed the question out like a grenade, before sitting back and watching the fallout.

"Your Father hates a fuss Fallon you know that." Alexis's response was immediate, her emerald eyes flickering up to glare at her daughter. "And I really don't think a party is a good idea right now."

Clearing his throat Blake Carrington added. "Besides your mother and I had planned to go away…" Blake trailed off his eyes now locked on Alexis's face as if pleading with her not to contradict him. "That was the plan wasn't it Alexis?"

"It was." Alexis's reply was crisp, as she focused her gaze on her coffee cup. "H…"

"Well I think that's a marvellous idea." Fallon chipped in before her mother could even get another word in. "Some time away from Denver is just what you need, in fact why not take a whole week or even two?"

"I do have Colby Co Fallon and I've already been away for several weeks. I have things I need to pay attention to here."

"Yes but those were hardly relaxing Mother and what is the point of being the boss if you can't occasionally put yourself first. Besides Adam can handle Colby Co..."

"Yes but your father doesn't have anyone to delegate his work to and I doubt that…" Alexis paused momentarily her lips twisting as she avoided mentioning his name, "… his business partner would be happy to keep managing things just so we could go away."

"I am sure Dex is perfectly capable of coping." Fallon countered her blue eyes narrowing suspiciously, her mother was being deliberately evasive and the way her father's face had tensed at the mere mention of Dexter…Well that at least answered the who….although why her father was the one looking sheepish if Dexter was the root of this latest argument then Fallon would never know.

Perhaps it would be worth dropping by a certain suite tomorrow morning and politely reminding a certain cowboy to stay the hell out of her mother's life from now on…Dex Dexter was a complication nobody needed right now…Not her mother, not her father and certainly not Fallon herself, Jackson was right she just couldn't go there, no matter how visually tempting it might be.

Still even if she couldn't remove Dexter permanently from their lives there was no reason why her parents couldn't get away and put him far from their thoughts, and find the time to really deal with whatever they were currently fighting about. So their plans to get away for the weekend seemed like a god send…

Of course looking at the behaviour of her parents tonight Fallon could only guess if those plans would hold.

Unless of course someone else stepped in to make sure that they did, and if something happened and they just happened to get stranded together for a little longer than planned...

Well perhaps that would give them the time they needed away from Denver, it's distractions and their other problems to finally sort themselves out? And maybe, just maybe then they could all finally get back to being a family again?

-

Stretching in contentment Marin arched as her skilful lover trailed kisses up her neck before whispering in her ear.

"It seems so fortunate that I caught you that day." Ethan teased just as he teased her earlobe with his teeth.

"Hmmm." Marin all but purred in response, it had certainly been a change of luck on her part. In fact everything finally seemed to be going her way, her day had gone from better to brilliant in a matter of hours. Not only had Dex finally made a sensible decision that would cut that witch out of their lives, leaving him finally free to solve her CEO problems with Dexter International but less than half an hour later Ethan had actually called her and invited her to join him for dinner…in his suite…

It was an invitation Marin was more than delighted to accept…god and to think there had been a time when she had actually been considering Adam Carrington!

Ethan put Adam in the shade in every way, a man who made his own way in the world, who went after what he wanted and didn't wait for Mummy or Daddy to lend him their toys. Besides Marin couldn't imagine Adam would ever be able to match Ethan in bed…the man was insatiable and inventive and he had Marin's toy's curling.

"I love the way you touch me." Marin sighed unable to keep the sentiment to herself as Ethan stroked his fingertips down the curve of her spine.

"And I enjoy touching you so…it really…is a…win…win situation." Ethan replied his dark eyes glinting as he punctuated each pause with a teasing kiss along Marin's shoulder. "You have certainly been the icing on the cake of this particular trip. For the first time I am actually grateful a deal is taking so long to be finalised since it gives me an excuse to stay…"

"Hmm well then perhaps you should stick around a while longer." Marin replied lowering her lashes to study Ethan's toned chest, yet even if she could hide the desire in her eyes there was no hiding the slight waver of neediness in her voice, and inwardly Marin cursed herself for allowing her guard to drop.

"I would like but I suppose that depends on your brother…I mean I doubt my client will be happy to wait much longer, once the initial agreement is in place he might be happy to leave me behind to work on all the details and see to the handover but if Dexter dallies much longer…." Ethan paused letting his voice drop warningly.

"Do you really think Dursley will pull out altogether?" Marin asked, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Shrugging Ethan leant back against his pillow reaching over to the bedside table and retrieving a cigar. Lighting it Ethan took a deep breath, pausing he frowned before answering. "Maybe…He's a proud man and if he thinks your brother is toying with him, if he thinks Dex is stringing him along and not just playing hardball then I think he would withdraw the offer completely and then he wouldn't go quietly."

"And if he heard from a reliable source that Dex had decided to accept…" Marin suggested reaching out and trailing her fingers along the toned muscles of Ethan's chest. "If you encouraged him to be patient a little longer…"

"So Dexter is thinking favourably then?" Ethan questioned his dark eyes glinting dangerously as he eyed the suddenly hesitant Marin. "You can tell me Marin I won't name my source I give you my word."

For a moment Marin hesitated…an internal warning echoed somewhere…some long forgotten lesson her father had tried to drill into her…family first…

Yet Ethan's dark eyes were locked on her expectantly and for a moment Marin felt useful and important and she would actually be helping her brother in the long run… helping Dex and at the same time keeping Ethan close and thinking favourably of her….it was win win surely…

So then why was she hesitating? 

-

"Well that's LB finally settled." Blake called out forcing levity into his voice as he stepped over the threshold and into Alexis's study. He had hovered just outside the doorway for a few minutes waiting and hoping for an invitation to enter yet when one hadn't been forthcoming Blake had decided to brave the lion in its den and invite himself inside.

Crossing to the sideboard Blake poured himself a small brandy. "Can I get you one?" Blake asked hopeful that he might be able to persuade Alexis to leave her paperwork and join him in a nightcap by the fire. Yet the shake of Alexis's head, as she didn't even lift her gave to look at him, quickly dashed those hopes and Blake fought against the unsettling feeling Alexis would much rather he leave.

Blake couldn't shake the feeling that if he left now with Alexis so angry and distant towards him that it would cause more damage than his stubborn refusal to leave her alone. Still an angry Alexis was unpredictable and dangerous and this silent distance was a new tactic, one that Blake was at a loss of how to deal with…

So instead he settled on ignoring it in return…perching himself on the arm of the sofa he took a deep sip of his brandy before continuing.

"The little tyke insisted on two stories tonight." He added when Alexis barely lifted her head from whatever she was reading.

"I guess he just missed having his grandfather around. Still I promised to be around more to read him stories. They really do grow up so fast…Lauren is a proper little girl now isn't she, one minute she's still toddling about all dimples and tantrums and now she is talking in sentences and going to dance classes…It really makes you wonder where the time has gone…"

Blake sighed, his dark eyes locked on Alexis's tense face, watching as Alexis's eyes seemed to bore into whatever she was reading.

"Alexis please I am trying to talk to you about our grandchildren do you really need to read that now?"

"Yes actually I do." Alexis replied tersely her accent particularly clipped. "I know you have washed your hands of Denver Carrington Blake but someone of us still to deal with the mess you left it in…"

"Why what's wrong?" Blake demanded instantly concerned.

Denver Carrington had been an integral part of his life for so long of course he was interested in anything that effected what he still considered to be 'his' company, even if Alexis temporarily owned his shares. Their agreement was still in place even if Blake currently couldn't afford to buy them back, he still had five months to raise the capital he needed.

"I take it you haven't read the papers today?" Alexis snorted for the first time lifting her gaze to glare at Blake as though he was personally responsible for her situation, which in a convoluted way he was…at least in her eyes.

"No." Blake admitted there simply hadn't been time between leaving the hospital and then heading over to see Alexis…apart from the afternoon nap he hadn't even had time to sleep let alone read the Sunday papers.

"Well perhaps you should have found the time." Alexis spat back throwing the paper across to Blake who scrambled to catch it juggling his glass, the contents of which sloshed perilously close to the rim.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed saving his brandy at the last minute and setting it down on the edge of Alexis's desk. "Honestly Alexis you could have just passed the paper."

Yet Alexis's response was cut off by Blake's gasp as he caught sight of the headline…Denver Carrington implicated in Senator's Suicide!..."What on earth? Alexis what on earth are they talking about?"

"Senator Roberts committed suicide a few days ago." Alexis answered simply. "Or at least it appears that he did, and he apparently left a suicide note accusing Jeff and I of blackmail to secure the Denver Carrington compensation deal."

For a moment Blake was too stunned to speak, processing what Alexis was saying and more importantly what she was not saying. "Apparently? Yet you don't exactly sound surprised."

"No." Alexis answered simply. "Someone…" She added cryptically yet unable to completely contain the loathing she felt towards that particular someone from her voice. "…Sent me an advance copy of an Australian paper, it was only a matter of time before the press picked up on it over here."

"And you didn't think to mention this earlier? You spent the day decorating your house rather than dealing with this?" Blake spat back as he stared down into the face of a pleasant looking gentleman, his kind eyes and strong jaw reminded Blake of Joseph and Blake felt a pang of compassion. What could have driven such a man to take his own life…Or more to the point who?

"Alexis is any of this true?...Did you…"

"Blackmail him?" Alexis finished for him, her emerald eyes narrowing as she reached for a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep lungful and blowing it out before answering. "Are you sure you really want to ask that question Blake?"

"God Dammit!" Blake all but exploded slamming the paper down on the desktop. "I didn't sell you my company just to have you destroy it!"

"No you sold me Denver Carrington because you had no other option and you wanted it to stay in the family, well I still had to try and solve the mess you left the company in. The compensation claims against Denver Carrington would have ruined the company; it would have dragged on for years and cost a fortune in pay-outs and terrible publicity…not to mention we would have lost the board vote over Jeff's appointment!"

"Whereas headlines like this are just what? Fine? As long as you retain control?" Blake countered shaking his head. "You're dragging my life's work through the mud Alexis…you're spitting on the company I built with integrity and hard work…"

"Oh spare me Blake!" Alexis scoffed leaning back in her chair. "I was there remember, you may prefer to look back on your past with rose tinted spectacles but I know exactly what you did to build Denver Carrington. I remember the competition you forced out of business, the workers you lured away with promises of higher wages if they disclosed company secrets. I helped tend to your bloody knuckles or more than one occasion after you can back from a 'business meeting' you are hardly a saint."

"I never stooped this low." Blake retorted angrily pointing at the newspaper. "I never caused a man's death."

"I imagine others would argue the contrary…Rashid Ahmed… Tosscani's brother…Ted Dinard to name but a few." Alexis countered icily. "And let's not forget that you blackmailed me into signing back control of Denver Carrington not once but twice, first with that forged order form and the second time with Emily Fallmont's letter. So don't go claiming the moral high ground here you're no stranger to blackmail."

"Only to get back what was rightfully mine after you had stolen my company from me, I could have used them to force you to hand over far more…I could have taken Colby Co from you as well Alexis but I would never…."

"Stoop so low? Please spare me, I paid for those shares fair and square, it was a perfectly legally takeover. Yet you refused to accept that I had beaten you. So blackmail is acceptable as long it's you doing it and as long you only take it so far? Such an interesting moral compass you have Blake, so it's alright when you are using it but when I am using it to protect your life's work from ruin then it's going too far?" Alexis scoffed rolling her eyes and taking another drag of her cigarette, watching in perverse amusement as Blake turned an interesting and familiar shade of red and a vein began to pulse in his forehead.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Blake retorted sharply his dark eyes narrowing as Alexis continued to smoke her cigarette, her aura of calm coldness shaking Blake to the core. "How can you be so cold about this? This is a man's life we are talking about here."

"I am cold because I have to be hard to survive, because I can't afford to fall apart because I still have to fix this."

"You wouldn't need to fix it if you hadn't been such a fool in the first place!" Blake spat back. "Dear god what was I thinking giving my company to you…"

"Giving?" Alexis hissed getting to her feet. "I recall paying for those shares Blake…God this is so typical of you. You excuse yourself because you are so much wiser and more moral than the rest of us mere mortals yet you are just as guilty and as flawed. But when you do it its acceptable because it's you but when I use the same tactics then it suddenly becomes wrong. Your hypocrisy astounds me!"

"And your cavalier attitude astounds me!" Blake countered his voice rising in volume. "A man is dead Alexis."

"And I suppose in your eyes it's all my fault?…I didn't put that noose around his neck Blake he did that by himself!"

"Because you backed him into a corner and he couldn't live with what you forced him to do!" Blake retorted hotly not caring that their discussion had escalated into a full blown row. "You as good as put that noose around his neck, just like you did with Joseph!"

"Joseph Anders was a week vindictive little man." Alexis hissed. "He took pleasure in my misery and suffering during our marriage because I had the nerve to turn him down, his wounded pride turned into an obsession and he did everything in his power to destroy our marriage!"

"I think you managed that perfectly well all by yourself Alexis." Blake spat. "Or are you telling me Joseph pushed Grimes into your bed?"

"Oh so we're back to that again." Alexis countered her emerald eyes narrowing as she pushed herself up from her desk chair and stalked around her desk like a lioness stalking her prey. " I had wondered how long it would be before you threw that back in my face Blake…Oh you make a big show of forgiving and forgetting, of moving on but when the chips are down you always fall back on Roger Grimes."

"This is not about Grimes Alexis this about the lengths you will go to to get what you want and to justify your own appalling behaviour!" Blake retorted closing the gap between them glaring down at her, yet even as he felt disgusted by her actions Blake couldn't deny the attraction that sparked as Alexis's emerald eyes flashed and her cheeks flushed with temper.

"To protect your life's work! Let's not forget that fact." Alexis insisted reaching up and prodding Blake's chest. "You dragged me into this mess in the first place Blake and I did what I could to keep Denver Carrington out of the Davenports hands. Don't go getting squeamish now."

Grasping her arms Blake resisted the urge to shake some sense into her. "And what happens now? What happens to Denver Carrington, to you? Dear God Alexis don't you ever think of the consequences before you act. You could go to jail!"

Scoffing Alexis shook her head. "From what? One unsubstantiated rumour, a dead man's letter that can't be cross examined? Any decent lawyer would be able to get that thrown out of court as inadmissible. Do you really think I am that much of a fool Blake that I would leave any proof? There is no evidence to tie me to this, just an accusation from beyond the grave which we can play off as being the ramblings of a man mentally ill enough to take his own life!"

"And that makes it alright then." Blake added his voice soft and disbelieving. "Because you can get away with it and drag a good man's name through the mud in order to do so…don't you feel any guilt at all?"

"Guilt is for insecure people Blake, it is not a failing I suffer from."

Letting Alexis go as if scolded Blake couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You cannot mean that? You're angry with me and…"

"My feelings for you have nothing what so ever to with it." Alexis countered coolly, picking up the paper and dropping it into the trash can.

"You know exactly what I was and am capable of Blake. Do I wish there could have been another way? Yes of course I do but the man was intractable, he was going to build his prime ministerial campaign on scapegoating Denver Carrington and hanging us out to dry, he was using the situation for his own ends…He left us no choice!"

"There is always a choice, it may not be one you want to make but it is always there." Blake insisted. "I know I am no saint Alexis, I have pushed that line myself so many times but I like to think I have grown over the years. I am not the ruthless man that you remember…"

"No the old Blake Carrington would never have gotten into this mess in the first place." Alexis cut in bitingly.

"Perhaps not but the old Blake Carrington used to leave you alone, the old Blake Carrington used to work late and never had time to read bedtime stories to his children, the old Blake Carrington would never have forgiven you let alone given our relationship another chance."

"Oh and I am supposed to be grateful that the magnanimous new Blake Carrington deigns to take me back?" Alexis drawled sarcastically. "How very noble and self-sacrificing of you…so isn't it about time the new Blake Carrington stormed out of here in disgust and went home, back to the waiting arms of the oh so perfect and sterling Krystle. Because she would never stoop so low as to blackmail anyone and so the new Blake Carrington's conscience won't keep him awake at night!"

"No." Blake all but growled his expression turning feral.

"No of course sainted Krystle would never…."

"No I am not leaving." Blake cut in correcting Alexis who was stunned to silence for a few moments.

"Why keeping an eye on me Darling?" Alexis drawled sarcastically.

"Something like that." Blake countered. "Plus this…"Then reaching out he grasped her arms and pulled a surprised Alexis into his arms, too stunned to protest as Blake kissed her hard, swallowing her squeak of surprise and hold her squirming body tight in his embrace.

When he decided to release her both were panting for breath and Alexis was staring up at him with a mixture of confusion, outrage and arousal.

"I know what you are trying to do and you are not getting rid of me that easily Alexis, not this time!" Blake pronounced his dark eyes glinting with both desire and conviction. "No I am going to stay and help you sort out this mess, whether you like or not." 

It was early far too early for any sane person to be awake, especially on a Monday morning when she had a full day at the office to look forward to. Yet Alexis Colby was a woman with a lot on her mind right now and just laying in bed staring up at the damn mocking crack in the ceiling, with all her doubts and fears going around and around in her mind like some nightmarish conveyer belt, certainly wasn't helping any.

Even the fact that her bed was far from empty wasn't the sufficient distraction it usual was…In fact the constant buzz of Blake's breathing as he managed to sleep peacefully oblivious actually set Alexis's teeth on edge.

Perhaps it was the fact that Alexis hadn't asked him to be here in the first place, that the stubborn man had somehow managed to insinuate his way into her home and then into her bed for the night was bad enough. That he then had the audacity to sleep on untroubled, the deep sleep of the righteous whilst she tossed and turned half the night, her dreams troubled once more, demons that even Blake's presence couldn't chase away. Well it all just combined to make Alexis even more furious.

So furious in fact that she wanted to roll over and slap Blake Carrington, to hit and scream and wake him up, until he couldn't sleep and felt as badly as she did. Yet if she did so despite feeling momentarily vindicated and smug Alexis knew such tactics would have limited effectiveness. It would make her feel better and exorcise some of her frustration but then Blake would want answers and they would be right back to where this all started…

The distance between them an ever widening gulf.

It seemed even with the man she loved once more by her side, sleeping in her bed, and despite Blake's repeated protestations that it was her he loved and that he would never leave her side again, Alexis struggled to believe him…she still felt adrift…alone…like waiting for the other shoe to drop or to wake up completely and realise this had all been a product of her own desperation.

She had always ended up disappointed and alone before so why should this time be any different? An old lonely woman with nothing and nobody in her life, wasn't that Dex's prediction?

It was a bleak picture and one Alexis couldn't help but fear was her fate…

And as she lay in bed staring up at that damn mocking crack and listening to Blake snore softly Alexis blinked back the tears that seemed always just below the surface these days. How long would it be before she alone once more?

How long would Blake stick around this time, when Alexis didn't even have sex to keep him distracted from everything else he loathed about her? When all she offered were yet more problems and a cold shoulder to his advances…how long before he made the easier choice to run back to his simple sterling Krystle?

Sighing Alexis squashed down the sick feeling that rose up at the image of Blake in Krystle's arms. Instead she fled from those thoughts and her bed. Kicking back the covers Alexis all but sprinted into the bathroom. Yet she wasn't really sick, more like sick at heart and instead paused at the sink to splash cold water on her face.

The cold water was soothing and refreshing yet as Alexis reached to pat her face dry with one of her luxurious cream hand towels she was startled to catch sight of her own reflections. Staring back at her was an old woman, the dark circles under her eyes made her face look hollow…almost corpse like…like…

Alexis swallowed, mentally trying to shove away the memory of her little girl, of Amanda lying out on that hospital bed, so cold and lifeless. Her baby girl gone for good this time and it was all her fault…

This time the nausea was real and Alexis barely made it to the toilet, loosing the scant remains of the little dinner she had managed to actually eat before dry retching, choking on her tears as they streamed down her face and mucus clogged her nose.

The tang of acid and tears burnt her throat and Alexis unsteadily pushed herself back to her feet and back over to the basin to swill out the foul taste from her mouth and wash away any signs she had been crying.

Now she could add bloodshot eyes to her already unattractive appearance.

Reaching for her concealer Alexis began to slowly assemble her mask. The dark eyed, scarlet lipped visage that was the Alexis Colby the world was used to seeing. Her make up like her extensive wardrobe was her armour against the world. All crisp sharp lines it threatened to cut those who got to close so they had better stay away. Yet despite her appearance of invincibility Alexis felt far from it.

In the privacy of her own thoughts Alexis could even admit, if only to herself, that she honestly wasn't sure how much more she could take before she snapped and that illusion of Alexis Colby shattered for good.

"I brought you a cup of tea…I thought I heard…Well I thought you could use it." Blake's tentative voice cut through Alexis's introspection and she couldn't help but stiffen as she caught sight of his reflection in the mirror…For a moment the parallel was so strong…too strong and a scream was trapped in her already raw throat and when Blake went to wrap his arms around her it was all Alexis could do react kicking and screaming.

Yet Alexis's rigid statue like state could hardly escape Blake's notice, nor the way her pulse seemed to race like a frightened mouse as he rested his cheek against the slope of her neck.

"I wish you would talk to me Alexis…Darling let me in please." Blake whispered, his breath tickling her skin, lifting his dark gaze to meet her reflected one.

For a moment Alexis couldn't tear her eyes away, she wanted so badly to believe him but then her fear gripped her throat. "I need to get ready for work." Alexis scrambled from freedom, pushing Blake's warm hands and pleading expression away.

"Alexis it's still early you don't need to be at the office for hours…and I honestly think going in today is a mistake you need time to come to terms with everything…"

"No I need to catch up and I'm fine Blake." Alexis countered, forcing a smile. "And I am sure you have plenty to sort out yourself…" She added grasping for something, anything to distract the sighing Blake whose dark pleading gaze seemed to follow her everywhere.

"I mean don't you have your own business to check on?"

"I am sure Dexter has been protecting our investment he does own 50% of the company." Blake countered frowning as he followed Alexis who seemed to flee from him into her dressing room. "I would much rather spend my time with you…"

Yanking open her wardrobe door Alexis cursed as she had opened the wrong one in her haste, closing it and hiding her blush as she pulled open the right one that contained her numerous suits. "Yes but I am sure now you are back and considering the circumstances that Dex is hardly going to cut you any slack from now on Blake."

"I will deal with Dexter and my company in my own good time Alexis, other things are more important." Blake replied evenly watching in confusion and growing concern as Alexis's movements seemed panicked. One moment she had pulled out a dark suit and a cream blouse, the next the whole outfit was discarded for some reason and replaced with a navy blue suit dress with a white pinstripe.

"Besides first on my list at the moment is this mess with Denver Carrington!"

"Denver Carrington is my problem I don't need…"

"No it's OUR problem!" Blake corrected his tone stern as Alexis dropped her latest selection on the floor and turned around to scowl at her him, her hands falling to her hips as she squared up to him.

"I own…"

"You may own the company Alexis." Blake began his eyes firm and unyielding like dark steel. "But it is my name on that company logo and it is my fault this mess started in the first place. Besides…" Blake paused the steel softening with deep affection. "I love you and we are together and that makes your problems my problems too….unless of course you've changed your mind and you don't want to be with me anymore?" Blake added nervously.

Despite knowing in his heart Alexis loved him Blake couldn't shake the feeling she was deliberately pushing him away. Perhaps it was just the reality of being home, of loosing first Amanda in that terrible way and then Dexter separating her from Jack, then add to that this latest scandal over Senator Roberts? Maybe it was all too much and Blake would be the first to admit he was worried especially when Alexis still hadn't answered his question.

"Darling?" Blake prompted, reaching out when Alexis avoided his gaze and stared at the crumpled red suit lying abandoned on the cream carpet. Taking Alexis's hand in his own Blake stroked his thumb over the back of her knuckles. "You do still want us don't you?"

For a long moment Alexis stared down her throat closed up. She could feel every nuance of Blake's touch; the roughness of his palms still calloused from all those years of hard manual labour. It seemed despite the years and the wrinkles they were still the same strong tanned hands that had held her close and safe for so many years…

Yet they couldn't keep her safe now…no one could…not if Ethan was determined to destroy her peace mind...something that was already close to breaking…

Pulling her hand out of Blake's Alexis reached down and retrieved her scarlet red suit, "Don't be ridiculous Blake. Honestly I don't know where these fancies of yours come from, just because I want to get to the office a little early…and you accuse me of being dramatic and overreacting!"

"Alexis please…" Yet Blake could only watch as Alexis brushed his pleas and concerns aside rushing back into the bathroom with her suit in hand leaving him to stand and stare after her, now certain of one thing that things were far more serious than even he had realised.

Was he doing the right thing?

Of course he was…Dex pushed his doubts aside taking another sip of his coffee and letting out the breath he had been holding as the hot liquid burned on the way down. He still had hours until his meeting but Dex needed to be awake and alert, it was funny but when Dex had put the call through to Dursley's room the older man had sounded too smug…almost as if he had been waiting for Dex's call and that put Dex's nerves on edge.

Still despite his feelings Dex had arranged to meet him at nine and then had rang down to reception to book a babysitter for Jack, Marin's scornful reminder that just because she was family it didn't mean she had nothing better to do than provide him with free childcare was still ringing in his ears. When they got back to Wyoming Dex would have to look into getting his son a proper nanny, there just hadn't seen any point whilst they were staying in Denver less than a week.

Not that Dex could rely on Marin in any case, god knows where his sister had vanished to this time, she certainly hadn't turned up so far this morning and after a peak in her room Dex could immediately tell the bed hadn't been slept in. Not that his sister's love life was any of his business but Dex couldn't help but feel concerned.

There was just something that didn't feel right.

Or perhaps it was just his own nerves that were faulty; god knows he had been through enough in the last few weeks to try even the sanest of men. From learning the truth of his own parentage to this latest heartbreak with Alexis and the almost constant lack of sleep, Dex was a man so close to the edge there were times he could have sworn he saw the precipice.

Taking a seat on the edge of his bed Dex stared over to the crib where Jack was still sleeping…finally sleeping that was after he had kept his poor father up half the night with his crying. Yet as welcome as the peace was it also left Dex feeling all alone in the suddenly quiet hotel suite with only his thoughts for company. Well with one thought in particular going around and around in his head…

Was he really doing the right thing?

Was cutting his losses and heading home to Wyoming really about making a new start, of doing the best for Jack or…and this nagging thought turned Dex's stomach, was he simply running away because he couldn't face staying? Staying and having to see Alexis with Carrington, of having to find a way to share his son with her?

Was such a thing even possible?

Dex couldn't believe it could be but then he had never been a parent before and the depth of his love for Jack had taken him by surprise the first time he had seen and then held his only child. At the time Dex had vowed to ensure his son was loved and had everything he could possibly want, that he never had to experience Dex's own childhood, of a loving father turned increasingly distant.

Yet by taking Jack away now wasn't Dex himself robbing Jack of a loving parent…for as much as it would make his decision easier and sooth his own conscience Dex couldn't deny that Alexis did love Jack. He couldn't help but think of the other night…

_It had been late when Dex could have sworn he heard hear giggling coming from the bathroom. For a moment he actually considering leaving his paperwork to check that he wasn't actually starting to hear things now…perhaps the lack of sleep had finally driven him around the bend?_

_Yet a few minutes later just as he was trying to concentrate he heard it again, the clear sound of giggles and splashing. The bath…now Dex honestly hadn't considered that a solution for teething even though Jack loved the water, so perhaps it was the distraction Alexis was going for? Well whatever it was it seemed to be working as despite the fact that Jack should have been in bed hours ago Dex would much rather hear his son giggling than screaming._

_However that didn't stop a part of him curdling a little in jealousy that it was Alexis who could inspire such a reaction, Dex struggled to remember the last time Jack had done anything but scream at him._

_Still the sooner he finished his work the sooner he could ask Alexis leave…_

_A couple of hours later Dex could feel his own eye lids practically fusing together and it was probably telling that he had all but forgotten Alexis was even here until he stumbled into his bedroom…_

_To find Jack fast asleep in his second mother's arms._

_For a moment it was like a stiletto had been driven into his stomach, and Dex's grip tightened painfully on the door jam. It was a vivid visual reminder of everything that he had so recently lost and it hurt. Part of him wanted nothing more than to cross the room and wrench his son out of Alexis's arms. Jack was his and Alexis had already taken so much from him…his heart, his life…he wasn't a masochist but then why did he keep letting her back in?_

_Because you still love her and you'll probably always love her, the truth mocked him just like the perfection of the scene before him._

_Alexis curled up on his bed, Jack's fingers gripping her hair tightly as if afraid to let go._

_Knowing that separating them would wake Jack up Dex pushed aside his own wishes for the sake of his son and the promise of a good night's sleep and so forced himself to turn around, to walk back into the living room resolving to talk to Alexis in the morning._

_Still he should have known better than to jinx himself._

_Since moving into the hotel with Jack Dex had become a much lighter sleeper. He had been disturbed so often of late by his son in the night that his body was alert for any little sound, so when he heard muffled crying his body reacted on automatic. It was only as he half asleep stumbled into the coffee table and bashed his shin, a rather painful way to wake up, that Dex realised where he was and why._

_Stumbling rubbing his sore shin Dex made it over to the open bedroom door where he stopped suddenly because to his amazement it wasn't Jack crying out._

_Instead Alexis seemed to thrash about on the bed in the throes of a nightmare, crying and pleading with someone named Ethan to let her go. For a moment Dex automatically stepped inside before suddenly stopping himself._

_This wasn't his problem anymore…she wasn't his problem anymore._

_It was cruel but Dex couldn't help the flicker of pleasure at his sudden resolution and the power it filled him with._

_Alexis Colby was not going to rule his life anymore. She had chosen Blake after all, let him fight her dragons and if Carrington was too feeble to do so then it was hardly Dex's problem. Maybe then Alexis might finally realise all that he had sacrificed for her, might actually learn to appreciate just how good to her Dex had been…might regret her choice and…_

_No he was not going down that fool's path again!_

_Stepping back into the living room Dex watched from the doorway as Alexis finally seemed to wake both herself and Jack up. The baby's cries at his mother's distress seemed to pull Alexis out of whatever horror her mind had created and Dex could only watch a shadowy voyeur; as Alexis pulled Jack into her arms and cuddled him close breathing in his baby scent as she tried to calm herself down._

_"Mam mam mam." Jack pouted and chanted insistently reaching up to pat Alexis's tear stained cheeks with his chubby little hands and Dex watched stomach churning slightly as Alexis smiled and kissed his son on the top of his head._

_"I'm alright Jack…shush go back to sleep. It was just a bad dream Mummy's sorry for waking you up."_

_Unable to watch any longer as guilt warred with bitterness churning his stomach Dex slipped back silently to his sofa, tugging the blanket back over his body, feigning sleep when not ten minutes later a still shaken and dishevelled Alexis emerged from the bedroom._

_Perhaps it was cowardly to pretend to be asleep rather than let Alexis know that he had witnessed her nightmare. He was only putting off the inevitable after all. Alexis was nothing if not stubborn, her turning up here tonight was proof enough of that, and if she wanted to keep her place in Jack's life then Dex knew she would try every trick in the book to accomplish that. And playing on Dex's sympathy and protective feelings for her had always been one of her favourites._

_Well not this time lady…Dex thought even as he could feel Alexis's burning into his back. He kept up the pretence and the hold on his anger until he heard the suite door open and shut, only then did he let out the breath he had been holding._

_Swinging his feet off of the sofa Dex padded back into his bedroom, his heart painfully constricting as he caught sight of his son nestled in a cocoon of blankets hugging a pillow instead of his mother. Easing himself down beside him Dex lifted the sleeping Jack onto his own chest, lifting and propping the pillow behind his own head, only then realising why his son had clung on to it…_

_It smelt of her…The whole bed smelt of her, the scent of her perfume clung to the sheets and Dex took a guilty deep breath. Swallowing back the tears that sprung to his eyes even as Jack's little fists gripped at his shirt._

_This had to stop…he had to stop this otherwise Dex was certain it was going to drive him mad._

A brisk knock at the door jarred Dex back to the present and with one glance at Jack who was still fast asleep in his crib Dex rushed to answer the door. At least this babysitter should have an easy time of it, knowing Dex's luck Jack would probably sleep his way all through his father's meeting and then wake up screaming just when Dex arrived back.

Tugging on his jacket and fiddling with his tie Dex pulled the door open before reaching back to grab his briefcase.

"Just head into the bedroom I've left everything you might need out on the side, I'll only need you for an hour maybe two, if you need anything more just order whatever you need from room service, now do you want paying up front or do you have an account with the hotel?"

"I don't know what type of hotel you think I am running Mr Dexter or what kind you are used to although I can probably guess... But I'm afraid at The Carlton we don't provide services that charge by the hour might I suggest trawling up and down the strip...although at this time of day you might struggle" The familiar mocking tones of Fallon Carrington rang out in the air and Dex whirled around to scowl at her disdainful smirk.

Now what the hell was she doing here?

"What the hell do you want Fallon?" Dex didn't bother wasting his breath on the social niceties, after all Fallon had made her contempt for him plain on more than one occasion recently and with his relationship with her mother dead and buried Dex didn't need to even pretend to tolerate the spoiled Carrington princess.

"To talk obviously." Fallon countered dryly, her amusement growing as Dex's irritation only grew as she pushed passed him and into the hotel suite. "Do shut the door Dex there is a draft, besides I doubt very much that you would want the whole world to hear what I have to say to you."

"Lady I doubt even I give a damn what you have to say so why should the rest of the world care?" Dex spat yet he still shut the door. After all the quicker Fallon got whatever poison she came here to spew out of her system the sooner the spoilt little brat would leave and he could get on with his day.

"Oh I think you do care and that's precisely the problem." Fallon retorted her lip curling in disgust even as her eyes wondered of their own accord down from Dex's clenched jaw along his tie mentally outlining the firm pectoral muscles she could just see through his shirt as Dex stood with his hands clenched.

That she still found him remotely attractive after everything made Fallon even angrier and it fuelled the cattiness of her reply. "I think you care so much you don't even have the self respect a beaten dog would have. You are so obsessed that despite Mother kicking you to the curb you still sniff around begging for scraps. Well I am warning you Dexter I want you to stay the hell away from my mother!"

"Oh that is rich." Dex sneered. "Get your facts right Fallon I have left Alexis alone it's her who won't give me a moment's peace." He added unable to squash a flicker of satisfaction at watching that truth hit home.

"You're a liar Dexter…."

"Oh grow up Fallon why would I lie? Huh…Alexis made her choice and although I think…no although I know she made a mistake I am not hanging around this time. I am through with being her lapdog. So I told her I am leaving Denver for good this time and since then I haven't been able to get rid of her!" Dex added, exaggerating the truth slightly but it was worth it to see Fallon's righteous façade fracture.

"What's the matter little girl did I upset your perfect little picture? Let me guess Mummy and Daddy are fighting already and you came here ready to blame the big bad Dex for ruining everything…" Dex sniggered, his dark eyes flashing with vindictive pleasure. "Well sorry Red I am not the big bad wolf in this story."

"You are lying, Mummy loves Daddy she would never…" Fallon began to protest, shaking her head in disbelief. After everything her parents had gone through to get back together, her mother wouldn't now want Dexter back surely? Yet after the cold shoulder mother had shown daddy at dinner…God it was just so confusing…

That the thought of her mother falling back into Dexter's arms had more than a frisson of jealousy underlying it Fallon chose to stamp down and ignore. No Dexter was lying stirring up trouble to get some sort of sick revenge.

"So where was she the night before last?" Dex countered, his dark eyes mocking as he all but towered over a trembling Fallon, her rage making her shake as she clenched her fists and glared up at him.

"At the hospital with Daddy!" Fallon spat back smugly. "Your lies are getting worse Dexter a five year old could see through them."

"Maybe at first but she didn't stay there all night, so where did she go afterwards?" Dex countered watching as a flicker of uncertainty entered Fallon's eyes.

"I can answer that Fallon she came here…she spent the night here… in my bed…" Dex added only finishing that sentence in his head that Alexis had in fact slept there with Jack and not him.

In hindsight he should have been expecting the slap. Still his reflexes were fast enough that he caught her wrist before the second could land, then it was like holding the fishing rod whilst trying to reel in a floundering eel. Fallon lashed out with her free hand and Dex could only lean back from the nails that came preciously close to his cheek. Wrestling a squirming out of control Fallon back, Dex trapped her against the hotel door finally catching her flailing wrist and pinning it back above her head. It was only then as he could feel her panting warm body pinned beneath his own that he realised what was going on but he lacked the restrain to stop himself.

It was almost like he was outside of himself watching…something had just snapped…he was always the one being dumped on.

Staring down into Fallon's furious face he caught a glimpse of something dark and dangerous beneath her anger and it called to the barely contained anger that he had bottled up inside him. He could feel himself becoming aroused, the situation, this woman, were so similar to the one he wanted. How often had he made love to Alexis after one of their fights?

Yet he was teetering on the edge, their faces so close he could feel the heat from Fallon's breath as she angled her face up to glare at him a taunting smirk pulling out her lips…those lips…so similar…

"You don't have the balls Dexter!" Fallon hissed mockingly rocking her hips against the decided bulge that was pressing against her stomach, ignoring the voices in her own head that screamed at her to stop.

At her mocking a switch seemed to flip and Dexter's eyes blanked over just before his mouth was down on hers, demanding and hot and Fallon returned his kiss just as wildly…Moaning as Dexter's hands began to rip at her clothing and Fallon more than happily returned the favour.

She didn't even notice as Dex dragged her away from the door and pressed her down on the floor…the only thing in Fallon Carrington Colby's world was Dex Dexter's talented mouth and what exactly he was doing with his hands…everything else had simply ceased to exist.


	6. Episode 6: Secret Lovers

What had possessed him?

Had he finally lost control of his mind entirely?

Anyone else would have been better, he could have had his pick in most bars about town but no Dex had to go and lose control with the worst person imaginable and for the most unforgiveable of reasons.

Because she was as close to Alexis as he was going to get…

Just saying it even if only in his mind made Dex feel sick to his stomach and it must have carried over to his posture as the dozing brunette tracing the outline of his chest suddenly paused in her exploration.

"This was a mistake wasn't it?"

Sighing in relief as Fallon actually vocalised his own thoughts, Dex couldn't contain his sigh of relief as he sat up and pulled the blanket from the sofa offering it to his companion as he shielded his eyes from the view of her naked body, and so missed the expression of hurt that flickered across Fallon's face before she quickly locked it down.

"A mistake, a catastrophe, a right royal f…." Dex began only for Fallon to cut him off.

"I think I get your point Dex." Fallon added her tone clipped as she tucked the blanket around herself.

"Do you?" Dex questioned reaching for his underwear and dragging them back on hurriedly.

"Do you have any idea how much worse we have made an already terrible situation? I was married to your mother Fallon and I've already had affairs with both Amanda and Sable…Jesus people are going to start saying I have a problem and the worst of it is I am not entirely sure they are wrong!" Dex spat his voice rising in pitch as he ran his fingers through his hair as panic truly beginning to take hold.

Why had he done this? To hurt Alexis back for hurting him? Using her daughter to even the score, dear god what type of man did that make him? What possible role model was he setting for his son, that it was alright to sleep with anyone providing they were willing and had enough of a resemblance to the woman he loved?

"So what if we don't say anything?" Fallon suggested, already able to picture her mother's horror and disappointment so clearly in her mind.

Even though Alexis was with Blake the idea of Fallon and her ex lover together would surely hurt and disgust her and Fallon wasn't ready to see that look of hurt and disappointment on her mother's face. They had worked so hard to rebuild their relationship and Fallon enjoyed the intimacy she now shared with her mother, the trust they had worked so hard to achieve.

"If we agree never to talk about this again…even between ourselves…then it will be like it never even happened…" Fallon added warming to her own idea.

"After all no one else can know…or needs to know." She paused turning to fix her blue eyes determinedly on Dex meeting his dark gaze.

"Nobody!" And by nobody Fallon knew Dex knew she meant Alexis. "What they don't know can't hurt them and as you're leaving Denver it really shouldn't be difficult to avoid each other until you do."

Swallowing nervously Dex nodded, surprised at how reasonable Fallon was being about this. Perhaps this was just some sick thing they both needed to get out of their systems, now the anger had been extinguished continuing to bicker between themselves suddenly seemed pointless.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Dex offered softly and clearly his cooperation surprised Fallon as well as she fixed him with a scrutinising glare. "What?"

"I am surprised that's all." Fallon offered hugging her blanket closer. "I thought you would want to hurt her back, you could use this…"

"I am not sadistic Fallon." Dex cut her off not truly surprised by Fallon's low opinion of him yet it till stung, especially after they had just slept together. How could Fallon go to bed with a man she actually thought so little of or was her own self esteem really that low that respect for her bed partners was no longer an issue?

"Your mother and I have our problems and she has hurt me and I have every right to be angry with her." Dex paused sighing grappling for the words to explain his complicated relationship and feelings for Alexis.

"But I won't use this; I won't destroy your relationship with Alexis just to even the score. As much as she has hurt me I just can't help loving her and I won't set out to deliberately hurt her; it's going too far…besides she has been a wonderful mother to Jack, she loves him like her own and I am already taking him away from her…I won't destroy another one of her relationships with her children out of little more than spite."

"That's very big of you Dex." Fallon grudgingly admitted even as she swallowed her own guilt. "And I'm sorry about before…It's just my family is very important to me and when I think they're threatened I have a tendency to lash out without thinking…and the things you said…" Fallon trailed off her stomach churning but she had to ask.

"Dex did Mummy really come here?"

Now it was Dex's turn to feel the prick of guilt. "She came…to see Jack." He added quickly watching as Fallon's head snapped up surprise and relief written clearly all over her face. "I slept on the couch."

Closing her eyes as she sagged in relief Fallon felt some of her tensions uncoil. Thank god at least she didn't have to carry that burden as well. Having to struggle with the decision of whether to tell her father what her mother had been up to, or of having to live with the knowledge that her parent's reconciliation was really a sham.

"Thank god." Fallon muttered before reaching for her clothes. "I guess I should be going…It's getting late and people might wonder where I am…" She rambled surprised when Dex suddenly swore.

"Shit….Shit…Shit!"

"Dex what?"

"I'm so late God dammit." Dex exclaimed grabbing for his trousers and dragging them on as he searched the hotel room for his shirt, yet when he found it and pulled it on only to have to pull it off again as it seemed Fallon shared her mother's tendency for ripping off his shirt buttons.

Darting into his bedroom and retrieving another shirt from the wardrobe Dex had barely gotten it buttoned when he was rushing back into the lounge and rescuing his tie and jacket from the floor. Dressing himself quickly Dex deliberately avoided even glancing in Fallon's direction as she dressed equally quickly.

Of course that still left him with one problem…Jack…the babysitter had probably turned up and then left when he hadn't answered the door…being otherwise distracted at the time. Still he couldn't leave Jack on his own…unless…

"Fallon I know it's a lot to ask but could you please just stay here with Jack for a moment I'll ask at the desk to send the babysitter up as soon as they can but I can't miss this meeting….I'm already half an hour late as it is!" Dex exclaimed his dark eyes pleading. Surprised when instead of arguing Fallon simply nodded her head.

"Thank you!" Dex added grabbing his briefcase and darting for the door, not sparing a second thought for the woman he was leaving behind who sank down on to the sofa the moment he left with her head in her hands…

No he had badder fish to fry and if this one got away, well then he could kiss his quick getaway goodbye as well. And it was now in all their interests that his tenure in Denver came to as swift an end as possible!

The first sign that something was wrong was the sound of shouting…

Yet the loud drone of the shower spray muffled the noise and Marin could only frown in confusion. However when after the initial exclamation there was no more yelling Marin simply shook her shoulders and continued to enjoy her shower. The water was warm and it soothed her back which she would admit to herself ached a little after the previous night's exploits…

Perhaps the stupid room service had gotten their order wrong, from what she already knew about Ethan Hailsworth Marin could tell the man was a perfectionist. The type who would send back a steak unless it was cooked exactly how he liked it. Ethan was a perfectionist in the bedroom as well and Marin had to admit there were times she struggled to keep up with his extensive appetite for sex.

He certainly spared no expense and Marin appreciated that quality in a suitor, when she arrived last night Ethan had already ordered a wide selection of the finest things on The Carlton's menu just on the off chance she might fancy it. Not a bottle but a magnum of the best vintage champagne to accompany it and…

Giggling like a school girl Marin couldn't help but reach up and run her fingers along the fine gold chain that now graced her neck, and the three floating diamonds that hung off it like little charms. Ethan had surprised her with it last night draping it around her neck after another round of lovemaking; one diamond for the past, another for the present and the largest…for their future.

Finally to find a man like this who wanted her!

Marin couldn't contain her excitement and delight, it bubbled up inside her and she had to smother another giggle behind her hands lest Ethan hear her and think her totally immature or worse unbalanced and change his mind about being with her.

The only drawback in the whole bright future was that Ethan thought, and Marin reluctantly could understand his argument that they had to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Ethan assured her that it wasn't that he didn't want people to know about them, or that he didn't want to be with her openly, but simply that it might cause awkward questions around his business dealings; especially if he was going to advise her around Dexter International.

As his business was built upon his reputation the last thing he needed was an unfounded accusation of insider trading floating about. It was a difficult sacrifice to make but Ethan and the promise of a future together was worth it, at least it was in Marin's eyes.

Marin was so engrossed in her daydreaming that when the shower door was suddenly opened and in stepped Ethan dressed only in his suit trousers she all but jumped out of her skin.

"Ethan you startled me…Darling what on earth you're getting soaked…"

Yet one glance into Ethan's face and the hard furious expression he wore had Marin worrying less about his trousers and more about why he was here. Then when Ethan's hands reached out and roughly grabbed her upper arms and shoved her hard against the back of the shower Marin couldn't contain her squeak of surprise or subsequent moan as her already sore back suffered further abuse.

"Ethan…"

"You lied to me." Ethan all but roared in her face and Marin felt fear grip her body as Ethan held her captive in his strong arms like a limp doll.

"I didn't…I don't know what…" Marin stammered wincing as Ethan lifted her away only to slam her back against the shower wall, her feet slipping on the tiles as she tried to recover her balance. "I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Don't lie to me again…its always the same with you bitches you think you've found one to trust and then she goes and stabs in the back…I thought you were different Marin!"

"I am…I swear Ethan I don't know what is wrong but I will fix it please…please." Marin added babbling unable to stop tears from trickling down her face to mingle with the showers spray. "I haven't lied to you I promise."

"Oh really then you don't recall telling me that your brother was going to go for the deal?" Ethan all but spat in her face. "You led me on Marin I told my client it was a sure thing and then what happens…"

"I don't know Ethan I'm sorry." Marin pleaded. "Dex told me he was going to go for it…"

"Really then why is it Dexter didn't even bother to show for the meeting?" Ethan countered his dark eyes burning into her own. "You made me look like a fool and for what, all so you brother could act the big man?"

"I didn't know I swear I didn't know…Ethan I would never do that to you…"

"Oh and you expect me to believe that, that if it came down to siding with family or with me that you'd actually chose me?" Ethan scoffed shaking his head, his hair now slick with water hung down over his face making it look dark and haunted.

"I would baby I would." Marin insisted relieved when Ethan seemed to relax his grip on her arms slightly which wasn't saying much since he had held her so tightly it was sure to have left bruises behind. "Let me prove it to you…I promise from now on it's just you and me."

"I want to believe you Marin." Ethan retorted. "But I have been hurt and used too many times, I honestly thought you were different."

"Baby I am different." Marin added a spark of hope growing in her breast as she lifted a trembling hand to cup Ethan's cheek. "If you just give me one more chance I will prove it…please Ethan I know I am asking a lot but trust me."

Finally releasing her completely Ethan stood up and crossed his arms staring down at the shaken woman who still cowered slightly before him even as she all but begged for his love and a second chance…the feeling of power it gave him was somewhat intoxicating. Yet now he had regained control of himself there was only one question Ethan was interested in having answered.

"How?"

"Mrs Colby I have a Blake Carrington for you."

Sighing Alexis set down her paperwork and punched the intercom. "I told you to hold my calls Mark and that also includes Blake Carrington." Alexis spat testily.

In truth she had been expecting Blake to call ever since she had stormed out of the house that morning not even pausing for so much of a cup of coffee let alone a bite of breakfast.

In fact Alexis was a little surprised it had taken Blake this long to call. Part of her even was a little hurt, even as she tried to concentrate on catching up on her outstanding work, that her plan to push Blake away for his and her own good was finally working. It seemed no matter how hard she tried to concentrate images of Blake enjoying a leisurely family breakfast with Krystle and Krystina kept invading her thoughts and tying her heart in knots. It was bound to happen in the end so perhaps it was better that it happened sooner rather than later, before Blake had the chance to fully integrate himself into her life and before losing him again would completely destroy her.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Your Highness." Mark's snappy retort dragged Alexis out of her funk. "And I never said he was on the phone, he's here, in person, and getting rather annoyed at being kept waiting…He said he has an appointment with you."

"Oh." It was all Alexis could think of to say. Blake turning up here was not something she had expected, as despite his assurances that they would deal with this mess together Alexis had taken that to be his male pride rearing its head and not that he was actually serious…not serious enough to turn up at Colby Co.

"So shall I show him in?" Mark prompted her once more and Alexis found her hand automatically flying to her hair to check everything was in place just as the door to her office was barged open and in strode a less than amused Blake Carrington himself.

"No he can show himself in thank you…Good Morning Alexis." Blake added before setting down a paper bag and two cardboard cups of coffee on the edge of Alexis's desk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming in today." Blake added choosing to ignore Alexis's less than warm welcome; instead he leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before Alexis could jump up from her chair.

"But…"

"And since you skipped breakfast and barely ate anything at dinner last night I had Mrs Gunnerson pull together a little something before I left the house. It's nothing fancy just a couple of her homemade wholemeal blueberry muffins and I stopped and picked up some coffee from that new coffee place that opened up around the corner. Did you know it's like going into one of those fast food outlets only for coffee? They don't come to the tables you have to stand in line and then there is an insanely large selection of choices. Honestly they looked at me like I was the one insane when I just asked for two coffees!"

"Blake…"

"So the young lady behind the desk recommended something called an Americano, I got them to add a splash of milk to yours but I didn't add any sugar as I knew you would prefer to do that yourself."

"Blake…"

"Still it was surprisingly busy and there couldn't have been anyone over the age of thirty five in there..."

"Blake!" Alexis all but screamed in frustration watching as Blake's head whipped up from where he was decanting their muffins onto little plates and their coffee into proper cups.

"Yes Darling?" He asked innocently watching as the warning eyebrow twitch gave him notice that he had pushed Alexis close to her limits already.

"I don't recall inviting you here this morning…"

"Ah but Darling I do believe you might recall my telling you, not once but twice that I am going to help you with this Denver Carrington mess, so how else would I do that?"

"Yes and I recall telling you that I could manage it perfectly without your assistance Blake!" This time there was no need for a warning eyebrow twitch the icy tone of Alexis's voice was clear enough.

"So you want me to leave is that it?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea to me!" Alexis spat back leaning forward in her chair to glare at Blake Carrington, her fury only growing when Blake had the nerve to take the guest chair opposite her and start on his muffin.

"Blake didn't you hear me I want you to leave?"

"No." Blake replied succinctly tearing off a piece of the still warm muffin and placing it in his mouth, leaning back he watched as Alexis's face took on a decidedly angry flush.

"No you didn't hear me or no you won't leave?"

"No I am not going anywhere." Blake replied after swallowing his mouthful of muffin. "Now darling please sit down and eat some breakfast, Mrs Gunnerson made them especially…"

"Damn you and damn your bloody muffin." Alexis hissed rising to her feet and grabbing the muffin Blake had placed before her before shirking it at Blake's head.

Yet then infuriating man had the nerve to duck out the way and then to stare up at her sadly, turning those damn dark eyes on her and lowering his voice. "I am only here because I love you Alexis, it is not a criticism or passing judgement that you can't deal with this Denver Carrington mess…"

"Oh really…" Alexis drawled sarcastically.

"Yes really." Blake replied keeping his tone soft and unthreatening. "Just because you can cope alone doesn't mean you have to. I love you and I want to help, let me."

Groping for a cutting reply that just wouldn't come Alexis settled for only other option, avoidance. She grasped her cigarette case and paced angrily to the window. Finally lighting the damn cigarette on the second attempt she took a deep lungful of calming smoke.

"You know how much I wish you wouldn't do that…" Blake's voice was sad and yet resigned and Alexis tried to ignore the way his disappointment tugged on her already aching heart strings.

"I am not quitting smoking for you Blake." Alexis retorted testily, watching warily in the reflected glass as Blake rose from his seat and approached her.

"I am not talking about the smoking, although I must admit I would prefer it if you at least cut down. They aren't good for you Alexis and besides I much prefer tasting you when we kiss and not your cigarette." Blake cautioned taking it as half a battle won when Alexis didn't immediately flee as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

Resting his cheek against hers Blake could feel the tension running through Alexis's body, she was like a frightened deer girding herself to flee. "I meant that I wish you would stop pushing me away, it's like you are testing me all the time Alexis and judging me on things I can't even begin to understand. I can only hope that by being here I can prove that I really do love you and I will have your back in whatever life throws at us."

Scoffing Alexis shrugged aside Blake's embrace, stalking back to her desk to stab out her barely smoked cigarette in the crystal ashtray that sat on the edge of her desk. "That is most entertaining Blake, tell me did you come up with that pep talk on the way over here or did you ring up that old football coach of yours for some advice."

"I mean every word…"

"No." Alexis countered whirling around pointing her finger accusingly in Blake's direction. "You meant every word last night when you were raking me over the coals, that was the real Blake Carrington…"

"They are both real." Blake insisted. "Dammit woman yes I was angry last night and I was probably a little harsh but I've calmed down now and the thing that matters is not what happened in the past but how we deal with it now. We can't go back and change things and my lecturing you about it won't accomplish any good so let's draw a line under it and move on. I am here because I want to help and I am going to help but it would be a hell of a lot easier to do so without you throwing up roadblocks every time we hit a bump."

"Me…"

"Yes you." Blake snapped at Alexis's faux innocent expression. "I know you Alexis and you seem to be doing your damnedest to either make me mad or push me away. Well it won't work. I think after every vile thing one or other of us has put the other through over the years we have just about pushed the limits and it hasn't made a damn difference. I still love you despite all your faults and mistakes…No dammit I actually think I love you more because of them!"

"Now I know you are delusional." Alexis retorted her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Or have you been drinking this morning?"

"Stop it Alexis it won't work, insult me all you want I am not leaving."

"That doesn't stop me from leaving." Alexis countered unable to complete squash the nervous tone in her voice as Blake crept closer. "I could walk right out of that door, or I could call security to come and remove you…"

"You could but you won't." Blake finished for her, finally close enough to reach out and pull Alexis's unresisting figure back into his arms. "Because you love me and deep down underneath all the fear you want me here."

"You're very sure of yourself Mr Carrington." Alexis bit back but this time there was a hint of amusement in her tone and playing about her emerald green eyes.

"Maybe but I also know that even if you had me dragged out of here I would be back just as quick." Reaching up Blake brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I tried living without you Alexis and I can never go back there, so I am afraid you are stuck with me…at the office…as a squatting houseguest...I need you in my life."

"Oh and I suppose I have no choice in the matter?" Alexis retorted her tone finally lightening to teasing as the warmth from Blake's body and the depth of the love in his eyes began to thaw out the ice that had slowly been growing over her heart. In the light of day and with Blake by her side her night terrors and fears seemed so distant, perhaps they could make it work after all?

"No Darling I'm afraid you don't." Blake answered simply smiling at Alexis's faux irritation, leaning down he pressed the sweetest of kisses to her mouth before adding. "I'm sorry Alexis but you are just going to have to find a way to live with it."

Stepping off the elevator Marin forced herself to smile politely at the other hotel guests, suppressing the wince that threatened as she turned right and twisted her back a little. Pushing aside the pain, after all it really wasn't that bad all she needed was a couple of painkillers and to remember to lie on her stomach tonight when she went to bed. Ethan had at least apologised for his outburst and Marin had to admit it was hardly his fault he had overreacted, he clearly didn't know his own strength and he hadn't intended to hurt her Ethan had insisted and he had seemed so sincere that Marin had no reason to doubt him.

It wasn't his fault after all, he had been used badly by Dex just as she had been herself and the thought of Ethan getting into difficulties because of Dex made Marin's blood boil…Was it too much to ask for her brother to act responsible for once?

Knowing Dex he had probably allowed that woman to influence him, had fallen back into her arms and allowed that selfish bitch to ruin not only his future and Jack's but unknowingly Marin's as well. Well not if Marin had any say about it, Alexis Colby would rue the day she ever heard the name Dexter!

With that thought in mind Marin stormed as fast she could down the corridor to the Dexter suite. Retrieving her key to the communal living room Marin quickly opened the door, determined to catch Alexis red-handed this time. So when she stepped inside and caught sight of a very different Colby woman seated in the couch cuddling Jack Marin actually stopped dead in the doorway in shock.

However her arrival didn't go unnoticed for long and it was if her nephew had a built in response whenever she came within ten feet of him. Jack's face puckered in tears and he began to scream loudly pointing towards the door where Marin stood in stunned silence.

"Oh I didn't see you there…It's Marin isn't it? We met at the art exhibition at the university…I'm Fallon Carrington Colby…"

Frowning slightly at the flushed almost breathy way Fallon Colby stumbled over her own name and hurriedly got to her feet hand outstretched for Marin to shake, leaving Marin no choice but to accept. Yet she dropped the handshake as soon as it was no longer rude, before discretely wiping her palm against her skirt; after all the Colby curse could be catching.

The morality was certainly genetic as it seemed Fallon shared her mother's predilection for showing flesh, that blouse was barely fastened and Fallon Colby had certainly earned her bed hopping reputation.

"I wasn't aware that babysitting was among the hotel manager's responsibilities. My it must keep you very busy…" Marin drawled her dark eyes narrowing in suspicion as Fallon Colby's fair complexion seemed to flush and the Carrington princess suddenly found Jack far more interesting.

"I was just doing Dex a favour. He was running late…"

"So you just happened to be passing by and offered to help? My you are a Good Samaritan; nothing short of cold hard cash could get me to look after that screaming monster again." Marin quipped her suspicions confirmed as Fallon seemed even more flustered.

"Well teething can be difficult and I was only meant to be here until the babysitter arrived still now you're here…" Fallon countered handing the screaming squirming Jack over to a less than thrilled Marin.

"I've changed him and he's had a bottle." Fallon added unable to help the smile that tugged at her lips as Marin practically held the baby at arm's length. "I'm sure Dex won't be long and I can have reception check on that babysitter for you."

"Yeah whatever." Marin retorted her irritation growing as Fallon had the nerve to enjoy her discomfort. "You do that."

"Well it was nice to see you again." Fallon added politely, even if it was a transparent lie to them both.

"It's been enlightening." Marin countered smirking as her comment made Fallon squirm on her heels and all but race for the door.

The moment the door shut behind Fallon Marin wasted not a second depositing a screaming Jack onto the floor and kicking off her heels. Surprised by the sudden change of perspective Jack actually stopped crying and blinked his tear stained eyes. Relieved that the terrible noise had at least stopped for the moment Marin set off to investigate.

Stalking into her brother's room she wasn't surprised to find the bed unmade. Yet to find only one side disturbed when she had expected to either find the bed completely demolished or hastily remade, undermined her suspicions. Still something here didn't add up.

Why was Fallon Colby here? Marin didn't buy the just passing by for one second.

True Fallon did manage the hotel and might have a valid reason to be on this floor but that didn't change the fact that Marin had always picked up the vibe that Fallon and Dex didn't always get along. That far from being a supporter of Dex and Alexis's relationship Fallon had been a rather vocal supporter of her parents reconciliation….something that Marin could almost approve of if it meant Alexis Colby got her damn claws out of the Dexter family and went off to ruin someone else's life for a change!

That Dex would willingly leave Jack with someone who was hostile to him…that Fallon would even agree even if Dex was desperate enough to do it…No something didn't add up here.

It certainly didn't make sense that if Dex had Fallon to babysit why hadn't he turned up on time for his meeting, five or even ten minutes wouldn't have mattered. However according to Ethan Mr Dursley had sat and waited for Dex for over half an hour, before his temper got the better of him and he had stormed off out for Ethan's blood.

What had held Dex up for that long?

He couldn't have overslept for something this important surely?

Finding no answers in the bedroom Marin stalked angrily back into the living room, her mind and feelings a whirling dervish. She couldn't go back to Ethan with no explanation, not after she had promised to find out the truth for him and Ethan loathed being lied to…

The prickles of hair stood up on the back of Marin's neck as she couldn't help but recall the terrifying expression on Ethan's face as he cornered her in the shower…for a moment she had actually been afraid of him. However then Ethan had calmed down and apologised for his behaviour and Marin had decided to put it behind them, after all everyone was entitled to lose their temper once in a while…

Yet if she went back to Ethan with vague suspicions but nothing concrete to base them on he was not going to be happy…he might lose his temper again…shivering Marin decided it was probably better for everyone if Ethan was not given any more reasons to lose his temper.

Marin was so lost in her own thoughts that it took a few minutes for the unusual noise to even register; it was like a wheeze and then a choke…

Glancing down Marin actually her heart stop for a moment, Jack was red in the face but he wasn't crying…He wasn't making any noise at all apart from…a dry wheeze.

He wasn't breathing properly…

Picking up the baby Marin acted on instinct turning him over and slapping his back hard…If he was choking perhaps she could dislodge it.

It didn't work and she tried again…this time feeling panic grip her and cause her hands to shake. So she struck him harder and nothing.

Reaching for the phone Marin dialled reception. Not waiting for the receptionist to speak she all but screamed down. "I'm in suite 204 my nephew has swallowed something and he can't breathe I need help….I don't know what to do."

"I'll send the hotel doctor up to you and call an ambulance…try slapping his back."

"I tried that already!" Marin screamed back yet she continued to try, her fears only growing as Jack grew limp in her arms. "It's not working."

The next few minutes felt like hours, Marin tried slapping Jack's back until suddenly something seemed to give and he took a breath and then another. Crying in relief as nephew started to breathe again and then started awake immediately beginning crying, yet Marin couldn't have cared if he drooled snot all down her blouse as she cuddled him close.

He could have died and it would have been all her fault, she had left him alone and on the floor without a second thought. True she may not enjoy having a baby around keeping her awake and giving her migraines but that didn't mean she wanted any harm to come to him. He was family after all.

Then suddenly there was banging at the door and Marin rose to answer it, gladly handing over the screaming baby to the very relieved looking hotel doctor.

"You got it loose then. Still I'd better give him the once over, do you have a changing mat?"

"Yes it's in the bedroom." Marin replied all but sinking back down onto the sofa with exhaustion and relief as the far more competent doctor took the problem out of her hands. It was only as she allowed the panic to subside and calm herself down that she spotted it. Sitting innocently on the top of glass coffee table surrounded by a liberal amount of baby spit…a button…a shirt button that was what Jack had been choking on.

Standing up Marin couldn't help but look and when she found one it was easy to find others, two more were scattered on the floor and then the real prize. Unlike the others this one was larger and fancier, red with a thin black edging. Just like the ones on Fallon Colby's blouse or more to the point the one missing from Fallon Colby's blouse...

Smirking Marin placed the incriminating evidence in her pocket. Dex and Fallon Colby…Ethan would certainly want to hear about this. However as she ran her finger over the button Marin found herself faced with an impossible choice...her lover or her brother?

"Where the hell is Jeff?"

It was a valid question and Alexis had to admit Blake certainly had a point. Even if the captain of the helm way he jumped in and assumed control of the situation both amused and irritated her in equal measure. He certainly had the Denver Carrington secretaries shaking in their dime store stiletto's, clearly this was a side they were not used to seeing of the benevolent Blake Carrington.

Yet Alexis knew the grandfatherly persona he preferred to present was the real illusion…the man underneath was far more ruthless particularly when it came to defending his own and despite the fact that it was her name on those shares Blake still very much viewed Denver Carrington as his own. Knowing Blake the way she did Alexis knew the man would go to his grave still trying to run Denver Carrington despite whichever of their children eventually assumed control.

Still Alexis could understand Blake's frustration.

After all they had battled their way through the gathering packs of paparazzi both at Colby Co and then again when they arrived at Denver Carrington. That in itself had been an unsettling experience…these packs of reporters crowding in shouting their questions had been unsettling and Alexis had found herself glad of Blake then….his strong hand at her back as the company security tried to reach them and secure a safe path into the building.

That little weasel Gordon Wales had been there, his ever present tape recorder in his hand as he practically shoved it under her nose.

"_So Mrs Colby who is next or your hit list…Not Mr Carrington it seems…" Gordon Wales added with a suggestive glint his keen eyes taking in the physical closeness of the two magnates which was close even despite the crush._

"_How about Frank Dobson? Word has it you kicked him off of the Colby Co board?"_

"_No Comment!" Blake retorted furiously on her behalf and Alexis was more than a little relieved when the security guards managed to push back the press to give them a little more breathing room._

"_Well then perhaps something closer home then…perhaps Mr Carrington you'd be happier enlightening the public about your relationship instead. I mean you are obviously back together, after that touching scene at your daughter's funeral." Gordon added a dark spark of glee entering his normally sarcastic expression. _

"_In fact I am surprised to see you up and about Mr Carrington you had us all worried collapsing like that…So either Denver Memorial is performing miracles these days or was it a stay in Mrs Colby's bed which has miraculous restorative properties?"_

_For a moment Blake had looked ready to wipe that suggestive leer off of Gordon Wales face, and as much as Alexis would have loved to have seen that slime beaten into submission by a man twenty plus years his senior, she was relieved when the staff got them inside before the Carrington family could generate yet more unflattering headlines._

Still on reaching the relative sanctuary of Denver Carrington armed with a provisional strategy for dealing with the press sketched out the last thing either of them had expected was to find the CEO's office empty. Then to make matters worse and test Blake's patience further the secretaries at Denver Carrington apparently had no idea where Jeff was or when he was likely to return.

"I cannot believe Jeff would be this irresponsible." Blake muttered his brow drawn together in a frown as he paced back and forward behind what was once his desk in his office before turning back to Alexis.

"He didn't leave you a message to tell you where he was going?"

"Oh do not turn this around on me Detective Carrington." Alexis snapped when Blake continued to scowl at her. "I have been a little too busy to play social secretary to Jeff. Besides you're the one who lives in the same house as him…surely you must have noticed he was missing?"

Sighing Blake ran his hands through his silver grey hair before striding over to join Alexis and leaning against the window. "I have been more than a little busy myself Alexis and I've barely been at the mansion over the last few days…"

"Oh which I suppose is my fault?" Alexis added brusquely her emerald eyes narrowing as Blake at least had the sense to look a little contrite.

"No one is talking about assigning blame." Blake began placatingly only for Alexis to huff and half turn away from him.

"Darling I didn't mean…."

"I told you don't darling me Blake Carrington!" Alexis retorted cattily, maintaining her frosty exterior as Blake sidled up behind her and began to rub her back. "And don't think that is going to work this time either!"

"I was wrong and I'm sorry you're right Jeff kept this from both of us for some reason and rather than wondering what we could have done differently we need to focus on what we can now instead." Blake tried instead, wrapping his arms snugly around Alexis's waist and leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"I would think that is obvious we proceed as planned without Jeff so that means we need to call a press conference…I will just have to lead it instead of Jeff…"

"I know but Alexis are you sure you are up to that?" Blake had to ask even as he felt Alexis tense in his arms.

"Darling don't misunderstand me, normally I wouldn't even ask but after everything you have been through lately…To have that pack of animals asking questions and demanding answers…And I couldn't help but notice downstairs when we arrived…Alexis I could feel you trembling."

"I was cold it's been far cooler this year and I should have worn my fur, that is all there was to it. I am perfectly fine to deal with Gordon Wales and his ilk Blake!"

"Well if you are sure…" Blake began only to have his sentence cut off as the doors to the office opened.

For a moment he hoped it was Jeff suddenly returned but then another far too familiar and equally unwelcome appeared and Blake felt his stomach turn in disgust and it appeared the feeling was more than mutual as the interlopers lips curled in disgust on spotting Blake at Alexis's side.

"Dobson what the hell are you doing here?"

For a moment Frank Dobson seemed to swill his answer around in his mouth before finally replying, disdain dripping from his every word.

"I don't recall needing to answer to you Carrington about anything. I am here to see Alexis not some dried up old has been."

"Whatever you can say to Alexis you can say to me!" Blake argued hotly his temper getting the better of him as he clenched his fist and imagined punching the former convict back down into the dirt where he belonged.

"Why don't we let the lady in question decide that herself?" Dobson questioned mockingly, tilting his head and locking his unflinching steel grey eyes on Alexis.

"Unless of course you are now speaking for her in business matters as well as personal?" He added his eyes flicking down to their loose but still intimate embrace a sneer of disgust playing about his lips. "Honestly Alexis I admit I thought Dexter was a mistake but falling back into Carrington's arms…"

"I am not interested in your opinion Mr Dobson and I cannot imagine why you would think it would matter in the slightest." Alexis cut in her emerald eyes narrowing even as she stepped out of Blake's arms and up to the desk.

"Now did you actually want something or should I call security now to come and have you removed?"

"I would imagine by now you're the one who is wanting something Alexis…other than a better choice in partners that is." Frank added his grey eyes flicking to Blake Carrington who looked fit to burst a blood vessel at being so easily dismissed from conversation.

"Mr Dobson…" Alexis prompted reaching for the receiver her manicured nail hovering above the intercom button.

"I was just paying you the courtesy of letting you know now before it became public knowledge…The Denver Carrington Board are calling an extraordinary meeting to call you and Jeff Colby to account for your actions in Australia for this Friday."

Tight lipped Alexis refused to allow her dismay to show on her face, she should have been expecting this, with the board hung between her supporters and those paid off by the Davenports it was only a matter of time. Still she had hoped to at least contain some of the damage before the board waded in demanding answers she couldn't or more the point wouldn't give. Even if she was pretty certain she was safe from actual prosecution the board wasn't dependant on needing proof and with yet another trial by press Alexis wasn't certain her luck or more the point her supporters would hold through this latest firestorm.

"Well then you've delivered your message like a good little errand boy I am sure your masters have other places for you to be." Alexis drawled watching with satisfaction as Frank flinched almost imperceptible but used to seeing through masks Alexis caught it and her smile grew. At least she still had her razor sharp wit if nothing else.

Yet as Frank Dobson turned and on his heel and stalked off angrily out of the office, slamming the door behind him for good measure, Alexis could only hope all of her other adversaries would be so easy to silence.

He was a beautiful baby and staring down at the sleeping child nestled contentedly in her arms Krystle Carrington felt a heart give a lurch. Now up close and a couple of days old and with the redness from birth faded a little it was possible to study his features a little more closely. There was certainly more than a little of Blake in this little boy's face and for a moment it was almost possible to see a child that might have been….the baby that had been lost…no not lost…taken so cruelly due to the jealousy of one woman who couldn't bear the thought of Blake having a child with anyone else.

Oh Blake might like to pretend that it had been an accident that Alexis had fired the shot that caused Krystle's horse to bolt, that she hadn't done it deliberately but had then chosen to lie about being out shooting to avoid being blamed for the accident. Only Krystle knew it had been no accident, knew deep in her bones that Alexis had done it deliberately.

All to keep her from giving Blake a child because Alexis couldn't bear the idea of Krystle and Blake sharing that kind of a bond…the very bond that Alexis had always bragged would always keep Blake and her connected and Alexis hadn't been wrong in that. The children had certainly kept Alexis tethered to Blake like some terrible sort of weight around his neck, always there interfering and meddling in their lives.

Krystle could still recall the unmistakable look of jealousy on Alexis's face when Krystle had smugly announced her second pregnancy to her rival at LB's birthday party, if looks could have killed Krystle would have dropped dead on the spot. Still Krystle had survived Alexis's rage but her rival had gotten her revenge eventually, Alexis now had Blake back in her claws and had somehow managed to win Krystina's affections as well.

Krystle wasn't sure she could take another weekend like this last one. First that disastrous dinner when Blake had sprung Alexis on the family and Krystle had to watch that woman interacting and smiling at Krystina like she was her daughter. Yet as bad as that dinner had been it was nothing compared to what the weekend had left in store for her.

Just why did Krystina have to pick now to start being a difficult child? The only possible reason had to be Alexis…every time that woman pushed herself back into Krystle's life she caused yet more damage and now Alexis was interfering with her relationship with Krystina.

Just thinking about breakfast only a few hours ago caused Krystle's normally calm and serene temperament to spike and prickle with anger…

"…_.But Daddy promised!….Mummy you remember he promised at dinner…"_

"_Krystina I know your father promised to take you riding yesterday but that was before Jess went and had her baby, then we were at the hotel all night so your daddy was probably too tired and besides you have to go to school today."_

"_Why? Danny doesn't!" Krystina pouted pushing her breakfast around her bowl as she scowled down at the healthy breakfast of unsweetened cereal and fruit her mother had insisted on, only allowing her one tiny pancake and hardly any syrup. Danny even got to eat his breakfast in his room; he probably had gotten as many pancakes as he wanted._

"_Danny has been suspended he is not on holiday, he will not be doing anything fun." Krystle reminded her daughter, unable to hide her scowl as Krystina's attitude grated on her already shredded nerves…something not helped by the tight feeling behind her eyes that had dogged her since waking this morning. _

_Still Krystle could understand her daughter's disappointment; Blake had let her down once more. Only this time Krystle suspected it wasn't business that was keeping Blake from his obligations as a father, and when Krystle caught up with him Blake Carrington was going to get a stark reminder of the facts from her._

"_Besides I am sure your Father will make it up to you. Why don't you ask him when he comes down?"_

"_I can't do that." Krystina remarked tartly her blue eyes narrowing on her mother who squirmed uncomfortably. "Daddy hasn't been there since yesterday!"_

"_Krystina how do you know your Father…"_

"_Because the suit he wore to dinner was still lying on the bed when I checked this morning and his bed hadn't been slept in so Daddy can't be here…I am not stupid Mommy." Krystina answered sharply her disrespectful tone too much for even Krystle to tolerate._

"_That is enough Krystina, I understand you are upset but that is no reason to talk to me like this!"_

"_But …"_

"_Krystina stop it…just eat your breakfast." Krystle added as she rubbed her aching forehead, unable to completely quell the flicker of worry that sprang up that this might be more than just a simple headache, before she quickly squashed that fear back down. _

_No it was just a headache, the medication was working, was it any wonder she had headache with the stress she was currently under?_

"_No I don't like it!" Krystina retorted, dropping her spoon back into her bowl, not caring when it splashed milk all over the tablecloth._

"_Krystina look at the mess you just made!" Krystle admonished her daughter her concern growing when instead of being suitably chastened her daughter merely shrugged her shoulders, reminiscent of another spoilt Carrington daughter Krystle remembered._

"_It's just milk." Krystina replied coolly. "Jeanette or one of the other staff will clear it up."_

"_Krystina Carrington….." Krystle began her blue eyes flashing as she fought to control her temper. "You will clean it…."_

"_Daddy!" _

_Krystina's excited squeal cut Krystle off mid rebuke and Krystle could only stare mutely as Krystina jumped up from her seat at the table and rushed to greet her father who gladly scooped his darling little daughter up into his arms._

"_Well hello there Princess." Blake greeted his daughter affectionately ruffling her long blonde hair as Krystina kissed his cheek._

"_Daddy where have you been, you promised to take me riding remember?" Krystina demanded her blue eyes narrowing down on her father who squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutiny._

"_I know Princess I'm sorry I was busy but perhaps I can pick you up from school today instead and then we can go riding?"_

"_Could you drop me at school as well?" Krystina's excitement was palpable. Able to imagine the looks on her friend's faces when she pulled up in her father's limousine instead of the ugly boring station wagon her mother preferred to drive, at least it was a Mercedes but everyone at school had one of those, not everyone had a limousine!_

"_Well I suppose but I do have to quickly shower and change."_

"_And then Krystina will be late for school!" Krystle cut in finally finding her voice as she scowled across at the scene in front of her. Just a few minutes before Krystina had been upset with her father and suddenly now he was here all was forgiven and Krystina was all smiles again whereas Krystle couldn't seem to do anything right!_

"_Oh well then…." Blake began only to be cut off by his daughter_

"_Please take me Daddy I've missed you!"_

"_And I've missed you to Princess." Blake replied guilt warring with concern. "Well I suppose if I am very quick then you won't be more than a few minutes late and that can't hurt anything..."_

"_Blake…" Krystle began warningly yet Krystina's excited squeal as she flung her arms around her father's neck put paid to any counter argument._

"_Thank you….Thank you Daddy! I'll go get my bag and wait in the car Daddy!" Krystina added before her mother could ruin everything, barely waiting until her father had set her back down before bounding out of the room, leaving behind her half eaten breakfast and the mess she had made before her mother could rebuke her further._

_Clearly Blake had the same idea and Krystle practically had to stalk him up the staircase. "Blake…Blake!"_

"_Not now Krystle I am in a hurry you said yourself Krystina will be late and you wouldn't want her to miss too much school!" Blake called back over his shoulder as he pushed open the door to his bedroom._

"_She wouldn't be missing any school if you weren't trying to assuage your guilt about neglecting your daughter in favour of that….woman…." Krystle spat, not caring that Blake was retreating back to the sanctuary of his bedroom…the bedroom they once used to share._

"_That woman happens to be the woman I love Krystle and she has a name." Blake countered his eyes narrowing clearly uncomfortable with having Krystle in his bedroom but unwilling to make a scene about it as he moved to rummage in his wardrobe for an appropriate suit. _

"_Yes I am unfortunately aware of that Blake." Krystle spat back, frowning in slight confusion as Blake pulled a suit out his extensive wardrobe…_

_Yet Blake hadn't worn a suit, well apart from Amanda's funeral, since he had been forced out of Denver Carrington. He certainly hadn't needed to wear a suit to work in the library and since he and Dex hadn't yet sorted out any offices yet…_

_The question was tripping off of her tongue before she could stop herself. "Where are you going today?"_

_Sighing loudly Blake laid out one of his favourite suits, the dark grey with a light grey pinstripe out on the bed before quickly finding a light blue shirt and darker blue tie that would complement and adding them to the growing pile._

"_Not that it is any of your business Krystle but I am off to Colby Co…"_

"_Colby Co?" Krystle spluttered her sapphire blue eyes narrowing accusingly. "So what are you Alexis's lackey at work as well now?"_

"_What I am doing at Colby Co is my business, now if you don't mind Krystle would you please leave?" And this time there was no mistaking the warning tone in Blake's voice or the way his gaze turned foreboding and unaccustomed to having that gaze turned on her Krystle shrunk back as if slapped. _

Then since Blake clearly didn't want her and Krystina preferred to spend time with her father Krystle had rushed off to the only other place she felt wanted and needed. Now sitting in Jess's room cradling her darling little boy Krystle could try and calm her tumultuous feelings.

There was just something so grounding about holding a little baby…the world seemed so much brighter, so full of possibilities.

It had been so long since Krystina had been this little and had been completely dependent upon her as her mother for love and protection. Her little girl was growing up so fast and part of Krystle couldn't help but wish she would stop, that she could be her little girl forever and not this wilful spoilt creature that seemed to be emerging despite Krystle's best efforts.

Still as much as she wished he was, this baby wasn't really hers to fuss over. Glancing up at the unusually quiet Jess Krystle shot the younger woman an encouraging smile. "So have you decided on a name yet?"

"No…I just can't seem to think of anything…Nothing that seems to suit him." Jess answered softly as her own blue eyes flickered over her son before she shifted uncomfortably as the baby began to fuss and cry in Krystle's arms before shifting her gaze to the window.

"Oh well I am sure something will come to you." Krystle replied politely squashing down her own surprise as the baby began to cry and Jess didn't offer to take him.

Perhaps the poor thing was just so overwhelmed?

After all she was a young new mother and so Krystle resolved to do what she could to help, doing her best to sooth the small baby whose cries seemed to upset his mother.

That Jess didn't even seem to have any ideas for her son's name worried Krystle yet it was probably because the poor girl had thought she had plenty of time. After all until Krystina had actually been born Krystle had herself decided on the name Helen only to change her mind later on.

The soft knocking on the door drew Krystle back to the present and she smiled in relief as the door opened to reveal one of the nurse's, bottle in hand.

"I think the little one is ready for this…" The nurse spoke with a smile as she turned to her young charge. "Here you go Jess it's the right temperature." The nurse added handing the bottle over to Jess who took it with a shy half smile but made no move to reach for her son.

"Well then you'd better have this little man back then." Krystle added to cover the awkwardness, handing the grizzling baby back to his mother who handled him awkwardly, her relief palpable when the bottle managed to silence his cries.

The poor girl was so out of her depth it tugged at Krystle's heart strings. She needed help and right then and there Krystle resolved to do whatever it took to help. Jess was family after all, even if Krystle was the only one who knew it. The poor girl had suffered so much already and she had no mother to help her….

That the fact it would mean the baby would also be around was simply an additional benefit.

"You don't have to do this now."

Fiddling with her hair Alexis reached into her Dior purse for her compact, cursing when she accidentally pulled out her cigarette case instead. Setting it aside on the desktop Alexis rummaged some more before pulling it out. Flipping it open Alexis checked her reflection, removing the pad Alexis dabbed a little powder on her nose and then her chin and along her jaw line.

There now she looked ready to face the world….or more to the point the vultures of the Denver media. If only she felt as a ready as she looked, and Blake asking her if she was alright and reminding her she didn't have to do this every few minutes wasn't helping matters.

"I do and we both know it." Alexis retorted curtly, punctuating her remark by snapping her compact shut and turning to face Blake as she tugged on the bottom of her suit jacket. The red should look good on camera; even if yellow was a more photogenic colour and the red made her look a little pale for Alexis's tastes.

Perhaps going away this weekend was still a good idea, there was no way Blake was going to drop it and it was for his birthday.

Besides Alexis didn't exactly loath the idea of getting out of Denver for a while. Not now the press would be dogging her every move. They probably already had the entrances to Colby Acres staked out by now. Blake wouldn't be able to visit or she wouldn't be able to go anywhere in Denver without the press harassing her. And god knows after the extraordinary DC board meeting was over one way or another Alexis would need to recuperate somewhere peaceful.

"Alexis did you hear me?"

"Of course Darling." Alexis replied forcing a smile onto her face even as Blake frowned over his spectacles at her from his seat across the desk.

"Then what did I say?"

"You told me yet again I didn't have to do this now Blake only we both know that I do…"

"Yes and then what did I say?" Blake replied setting down the papers he had been reading to give Alexis his full attention.

"You….said….Fine…" Alexis huffed stuffing her compact and cigarette case back into her purse and snapping it closed. "I admit I wasn't really listening…honestly Blake I have enough on my mind right now you can't expect me to pay attention to every little thing you say."

"I said." Blake replied his concern mounting as Alexis's unusual distractedness merely convinced him how not ready she was for this press conference. "You look beautiful so stop fussing."

"I look like a wreck." Alexis retorted sharply yet she couldn't completely smother her smile.

"If this is you looking like a wreck then I would hate to see you on a really bad day." Blake tutted shaking his head as he took off his glasses and folded them up before slipping them into his breast pocket.

Easing his old bones out of his chair Blake checked his watch. They only had a few more minutes and Blake couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about this but Alexis was nothing if not stubborn and Blake knew it was next to impossible to change her mind when she had made it up.

"Well then shall we?" Blake added offering Alexis his arm, relieved when she took him up on it, at least if something did go wrong Blake could be there to offer support.

"Mrs Colby….Mrs Colby….Nick Parker Denver Chronicle…"

Nodding Alexis made a fist, her nails digging into the soft inside of her palm, the room was heaving there was certainly more than just local press here. There were even television cameras and Alexis felt her nerves bubble up causing her voice to sound throatier than usual. She had already delivered the prepared statement to the press naturally denying the accusations made in the press but now came the part Alexis had been dreading….throwing the floor open to questions from the press.

"Yes Mr Parker."

"Mrs Colby you have given a statement denying the accusations levelled at yourself by the Australian press however there is no denying that you did meet Senator Roberts whilst you were in Australia, can you tell me was the relationship between the two of you cordial?…just how close did you get to the late Senator Mrs Colby?"

"The relationship between Senator Roberts and myself was cordial and strictly business, we met only a handful of times during the negotiations…" Alexis paused her eyes narrowing in contempt of the odious reporter who she remembered actual wrote for one of the gossip columns and not the regular news editorial. "There was certainly none of the smut you are obviously angling for Mr Parker."

Then ignoring Mr Parker when he opened his mouth to reply Alexis quickly moved on to the next reporter with their hand up, a smartly attired woman that Alexis vaguely recognised as being from the local news station.

"Mrs Colby you have given us your side of the story but we cannot help but notice the absence of Mr Jeffery Colby at this press conference…Is that a deliberate omission? Can we assume that Mr Colby no longer speaks for Denver Carrington?"

"Mr Colby remains Denver Carrington's CEO he is not here today because of a pressing personal commitment. Next question." Alexis snapped deciding that the woman wasn't that smartly dressed after all…that was definitely a fake Louis Vuitton down at her feet and on closer inspection it became obvious to Alexis's critical eye that her face had suffered from an obvious lift.

"Gordon Wales World Finance Magazine." A familiar sleazy voice called out and Alexis felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle at the smug knowing look on Mr Wales face.

"Mrs Colby this is not the first time either yourself or Denver Carrington have been accused of corruption. Do you really expect the general public are so gullible as to believe you are entirely blameless in this affair?"

"I have given you my statement as to what happened Mr Wales now…."

"Only you left out a few key facts didn't you Mrs Colby, for example you conveniently forgot to mention that you and Mr Colby were not alone in negotiating with Senator Roberts…in fact I have it on good authority that you hired the services of a consultant whilst you were in Australia."

"Are you planning on asking a question Mr Wales or were you just planning on insinuating something unpleasant?" Alexis retorted yet as she caught sight of the triumphant gleam in Gordon Wales eye Alexis felt her confidence slip, just the mention even in passing of that man was enough to punch a hole in her carefully crafted armour, something that Wales seemed to have either the instinct to grasp or he had been tipped off….

No that was impossible…the only one who knew enough was Ethan himself and…just the thought of Ethan whispering certain secrets in Gordon Wales ear was enough to make Alexis's blood run cold and her breath catch in her throat…No it couldn't be true, after all for all his faults Gordon Wales was a good reporter one more than capable of digging up dirt all by himself, the little weasel seemed to have quite the talent for it.

"It is in the public interest to know Mrs Colby just exactly what services this consultant carried out on your behalf….where they professional…or, " Gordon Wales paused dramatically his piggy eyes narrowing as his quarry shifted, "or where they personal as well?"

Swallowing down the bile that jumped to her throat Alexis had to resist the urge to reach out and take a swig from the water glass in front of her, knowing full well that her every movement and reaction was being watched, analysed and dissected.

"Denver Carrington hired a consultant to assist in interpreting the legal complications and pulling together the more than generous compensation package that was accepted by not only Senator Roberts but by the entire committee assigned to oversee the process. That was the extent and limit to their involvement!"

"With Denver Carrington or with yourself Mrs Colby? I understand the two of you spent considerable time together….all alone… " Gordon Wales called out, clearly striking out for blood, something he achieved when Alexis visibly flinched. "Tell me did this consultant of yours agree to blackmail Senator Roberts for money or did you offer him a more personal reward for his efforts?"

Staggering back from the podium as if punched in the gut Alexis could barely stop her head from shaking as she reached out to grasp the edge to try and keep herself on her feet. A moment later she all but sagged as she felt Blake's strong arm wrap around her waist all but holding her up.

A moment later Blake's strong baritone barked out at the assembled press, "No more questions."

"Oh Mr Carrington I am disappointed the public has the right to know what one of their leading citizens deems appropriate behaviour and I would have thought given your relationship with Mrs Colby you would be interested in just how she conducts her business."

"Mrs Colby has delivered Denver Carrington's statement." Blake retorted his dark eyes narrowing in disgust on Gordon Wales smug face. "She deigned to answer additional questions not to listen you sling slander and ridiculous accusations around Mr Wales."

"Oh they aren't as ridiculous as you or Mrs Colby would like us to believe and if Mrs Colby won't tell us the truth then I know someone who will." Gordon Wales pronounced smugly and Blake felt Alexis tense in his arms as the doors to the room suddenly opened as if timed to perfection and in strode a handsome, well-dressed man who Blake would had guessed to be in his mid-forties. Yet it was his eyes that drew Blake, as dark as his own they appeared slightly hooded and dangerous, like a predators and they locked with Blake's for a moment before sweeping across to lock with Alexis's.

Shaking even as Blake's grip on her tightened Alexis felt powerless to move, her horror growing as her worst nightmare seemed to take on flesh and step out in daylight. Then it had the nerve to smirk at her, those familiar and yet unfamiliar dark eyes glinting sadistically.

"Hello Alexis."


End file.
